CSI:NY High
by WastedYouth98
Summary: It all started with a harmless sleepover and a little game of truth or dare. So how did it all get so messed up. Smacked, DL, and hints of Flangell oh and Adam and Kendall. please R&R and tell me if I should continue. Chapter 8 up now the weekend.
1. The sleepover

CSI NY High School

Chapter1: At a sleepover things start getting interesting

Stella and Lindsay were sitting on the floor in Stella's room drinking blackberry Arbor Mist. They were only sixteen but Stella's foster mom didn't care as long as she wasn't bothered while she was with Ted.

"Come on guys let me in!" Stella and Lindsay hear Alyssa whine from behind the door. "Stel it's my room too!"

Stella rolled eyes and Lindsay smiled, "Alyssa me and Lindsay need to by our self's for awhile. There's stuff we need to talk about and we can't talk about it in front of you."

Alyssa was only 10 and a pain in the ass, she was like a real little sister to Stella. Stella, Alyssa, Christopher, and Abigail all lived there with their foster mom Janet.

Stella had been sent here after a sister at her other foster home had ran away. It had hurt Stella the girl was the closest thing she ever had to a sister. They had been blood sister they promised each other forever and ever.

Janet took in foster kids just to get the money she didn't really care about the kids. The only thing she really cared about was herself and Ted. Ted was her on off boyfriend.

Ted was a middle aged man with thin brown gray hair. He had stubble lining his upper lip and chin and green eyes. He was also a jerk and slime ball. He would always make innuendo comments toward Stella.

Stella hated when Ted would come over and Wait for Janet to get off her waitress job. He would down and the couch his eyes following her and looking he up and down as she helped take care of the younger kids. Stella had been an orphan since she could remember and it was hard Janet was one of the foster parents who hardly took care of the kids she took in. So Stella brought it upon herself to look out for them while she could, protect them.

Alyssa huffed and walked away from the locked door. Alyssa always followed Stella around like a lost puppy or something. Alyssa had long brown hair and blue eyes. Alyssa sat down on the couch. Johnny who was 7 was watching cartoons and eating a bowl of chili Stella had made Janet couldn't have cared less if they ate. Christopher had brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He had Stella wrapped around his little finger with his crooked smile. Abigail who was 4 was sleeping on a cot in a corner of the living room. She had short to above her shoulders blonde hair and watery green eyes. Stella was very protective of her, of all of them.

After Alyssa left Stella smiled and turned back to Lindsay. Lindsay wasn't a rebel but to get the truth out of Stella she needed her guards down. Lindsay knew the alcohol would crumble Stella's walls at least for the night. Lindsay wore her long blonde hair in a pony tail. Her hazel eyes shone bright showing she was buzzed and fully awake.

Stella had long brown with a little bit of blond curly hair and Green eyes that shone like emeralds. She didn't drink a lot but tonight she needed a break and Linds was her best friend, someone she could let loose with.

Stella took another sip of the wine. They were in the room she shared with Alyssa. It had white walls with peeling paint making the room seem musty and dank. Next to the right wall in the corner was a twin bed an All American Rejects poster on the wall above it. In the left corner on the other side was a cot that Alyssa used and on it laid a brown tattered teddy bear with a red bow tie. Alyssa called him Professor Buttons because his eyes were made out of night black colored buttons.

Other than the poster on the walls the walls were bare. Opposite the twin bed in the other corner was a six set drawer. Three of the drawers belong to Stella the other three belonged to Alyssa. They also shared a small closet next to the drawer. There was night stand next to Stella's bed it had a light, Alarm clock and CD player on it. The CD player was blaring a mix CD. The song right then was kiss me Through the Phone, by Souja Boy.

Lindsay and Stella sat in the middle of the room both of them on a mission to get the other to confess that they liked a certain person. Stella could obviously see without a doubt that Lindsay was attracted to Danny Messer the bad boy in there adv. Chemistry class. While Lindsay could see that Stella had fallen for her best friend since kindergarten Mac Taylor.

The sat Indian style opposite each other, trying to figure out how to get the other one to confess. The atmosphere in the room was one of concentration. Lindsay sat her eyebrows knitting together as she thought.

Stella thought what the hell and decided to dive in, "So Danny being looking pretty good huh?"

"What?" Lindsay says confused at her sudden change in topic. Not to mention her topic of change Danny Messer. Lindsay had a huge crush on the guy and he kind of flirted with her calling her Montana. She had moved to New York a Year or two ago from Montana. So he stuck her with the nickname which she constantly corrected him on that her name was Lindsay. In truth though Lindsay sort of like her nickname it meant he cared enough to make her one. Still there was no one she was going to tell Stella how she felt because she knew Stella would try to play matchmaker.

"Danny what do you think about him?" Stella knew how she felt of course, but she also knew she had to get Lindsay to admit it before she could do anything. Stella looked at her curious as to what she would say.

Lindsay was tongue tied this is not where they're conversation was suppose to be heading. "Hold on this is not about me and Danny this is about you and Mac."

Stella smiled "So there's a you and Danny huh?"

Then the rest of Lindsay sentence caught up with Stella, "Wait what do you mean me and Mac?" Stella's Jaw dropped she was stunned. How did their conversation suddenly turn to her and Mac.

'Damn it', Lindsay thought, 'why did she always have to say the first thing that came to her head. Stella was still stunned but she patiently waited for Lindsay answer when she heard some run to the door.

"Stel!" She heard Alyssa shout as she got to the door, "We need your help".

Stella sighs and goes to the door opening it, "What's up munchkin?" She crouched down so she could be eye level with her pain in the ass little 'sister'.

Alyssa looked out of breath but fine so Stella hoped it wasn't something serious like Janet finally overdosed. "Abby woke up and she's screaming and crying said she won't stop till she sees you."

Stella smiled and got Lindsay to follow as they walked down the short hall to the living room. The living room had fake wood walls and was right next to the kitchen. The only them separating was the linoleum floor of the kitchen. The carpet in the living room was blue grayish and sort of worn.

The television sat against the right wall a couch in front of it just opposite. It was green and tattered just like the bear. To the left on the wall sat a bookcase will a million knick knacks not one being a book. It front of the bookcase was a cot with a crying Abigail on it wearing a pink night shirt. The night shirt had a bear on it cooking blueberry pancakes for breakfast. The shirt went down to Abigail's ankles. Abby was crying her eyes were closed so she didn't see Stella.

"Princess Abby stop that crying right now", Stella said in a make believe mad voice. The little girls eyes shot open and when she saw Stella she ran to her. Stella laughed and picked Abigail up in a hug. "So was this I hear about you giving Alyssa and Christopher a hard time."

Abigail started to play with one of Stella's curls. Her lower lip trembled I Abigail said, "I was scared, I thought you had left."

"Oh come on Princess Abby, you know Queen Stella would never leave, especially not without you, Christopher, and Alyssa." Stella says in a soft know as not to sound as if she's scolding the girl.

'Queen Stella', Lindsay mouths to Alyssa who just shrugs like she didn't get it either.

Stella just smiles and replies to Abby request of a movie with, "Why don't you play Wii with me and Linds." Abby's face lit up did Christopher and Alyssa's, "We'll set it up and you three can play against me and Linds."

Stella turns towards Lindsay, "What do you say Linds, you and me against them?"

Linds puts her hand up in the air and Stella meets her clasping each other's hand they smile. A second later Stella puts Abigail and Lindsay and Stella start setting up the game.

Lindsay had brought the Wii over since Janet was in no way able to afford one most of the checks she got from her job went to alcohol or drugs. Then again the money she got for taking care of the children and Stella went to mostly the same thing. That was exactly one of the reason's Stella had a job its not like Janet cared where she was so she didn't know.

So after had everything set up the girls pushed the couch back so they're be enough space and it wouldn't be in the way. Lindsay ran to Stella's room to get the games out of her pink Jan Sports bag. Why Lindsay got out the game they were going to play Stella Coaxed Alyssa and Christopher into their pajama's. Alyssa wore Hannah Montana Pajamas and pink slippers while Christopher wore Spider man pajamas and Sponge bob Slippers. The girl got on their pajamas as well. Stella wore a pair of silk emerald green pajamas that matched her eyes and Lindsay wore baby blue pajamas that had pink hearts all over them.

Stella decided her and Lindsay would teach the other's how to play the started with Wii sports, Lindsay had already put the disk in. They started with bowling, Lindsay had a pro status where as Stella didn't play as much and her highest score was a 193. Lindsay was first players so her ball was blue and since she was a pro it had stars and wavy lines on it.

Stella was second player and her ball was pink and she was sure she was going to get pro this time.

Lindsay Mii looked exactly like her except it had short blonde hair they had made it last Christmas and she hadn't changed it yet. Stella's Mii also looked exactly like her it even had a green shirt to match her eyes. The younger kids sat on the couch from left to right Christopher, Abby, and Alyssa. So Lindsay rolled first swinging her back holding B and the swinging in front letting go of B. She got a strike her first time she threw her hands up in the air smiled and Stella gave her a hi five. Stella's turn was next and she rolled a nine then a spare. At the end of their game Lindsay stood with a 220 and Stella stood with a 216.

"Almost Stel I got to tell you much harder to beat then any of my family."

Okay so Who wants to play winner?" Stella asks.

Lindsay got an idea, "We can play four player using two or one remote."

Stella smiled, "Great Chris you and Alyssa against Lindsay and Abby."

Stella handed her remote over to Chris he would be second player Lindsay would be first again. Abby would go third and Alyssa would go last there for she would know what she needed to get to win.

Christopher was exceptionally good this being his first time actually playing Wii. Lindsay as always played great got a strike her first time again. Abby was only four so Stella would help her figure out how to throw the ball. Alyssa wasn't struggling she got spare's almost throughout the whole game she just couldn't get a strike which aggravated her.

Lindsay won again this time with a 235 apparently the 220 was just her warming up. Alyssa came in second with 210 and the Chris with 194 and Abby had a 175.

They played Tennis, Bowling, Boxing, baseball, Golf, and Mario karts before the kids finally got tired.

Stella moved Abby's cot into her and Alyssa's room. Stella kissed Abby on the head and soon the little girl was asleep. Stella gave Alyssa a hug goodnight and a kiss on the cheek. Christopher didn't do hugs so she just shared a special handshake with him. When she got back to the living room Lindsay had put up the wii and was sitting on the couch smiling brightly at her.

Stella looked at Lindsay curiously, "What up with you and why do I know I probably won't like it." Stella sit down next to Lindsay who is still smilingly insanely bright at her. Lindsay hold up the notebook she was holding so Stella could see it. It was a original 3 ring notebook. The page Lindsay was holding up was blank except for at the top where Lindsay had wrote in caps the word MASH.

"No. nun uh, no way", Stella said an incredulous look on her face. Stella couldn't believe Lindsay wanted to play that game Stella hadn't played it since she was fourteen and even back then she didn't believe any of it. Stella's face turned into a smile remembering that when she had played it she had been at school. Mac was there when she found out that he was her husband in the game her face turned bright red while he just smiled charming as ever.

"Oh come on Stella, please!", Lindsay said her hands in front of her in a stance like she was praying. Stella rolled her eyes and finally gave she thought it's just a game what was the worst that could happen. Lindsay smiled so brightly she could have been the sun. Plan B was on schedule and going as planned unlike plan A were Stella had expertly turned the tables. "Okay So who are the tree guys at school that you would actually marry?"

"Ugh!' Stella lets her head fall back already knowing was not going to turn out good. Stella knowing Lindsay wants her to say Mac so she smiles and says. "Hmm.. Don, Brendon, and… Drew."

Lindsay frowns, "our you crazy Drew come on he's psycho, he pulled the head off my Barbie when we were in kindergarten. So I'll pick the third for you" Lindsay say Quickly so Stella Can't object. "And I pick Mac" Lindsay writes Mac's name down.

Lindsay's Voice bubbly again, "okay now next subject kids."

Twenty minutes later Lindsay had all the information she needed written down. She made a swirl and told Stella to say stop. Stella had said Stop after only a few seconds. "Okay Nine Lindsay says and hold the paper where Stella See it and Starts to map out Stella's Future smiling the whole time.

Stella was not liking this at all Lindsay's smile made her cautious. Lindsay was a best friend as far as friends go, but she also had a knack for trying to play matchmaker. Usually she would also get Stella and Jess Angell involved. Jess Angell was Stella and Lindsay's third person in their triangle they always hung out together the only reason Jess hadn't came over was because it was Saturday night and this certain Saturday night she had a date with her boyfriend Don Flack.

Don Flack was like a older brother he always tried to protect her and all the other's in their group. Don had a crush on Angell for a year or two before he finally got the courage to ask her out and they had been going strong since then. Stella and Lindsay loved it those two were just too cute together.

This all got Stella thinking about what they all called their group there was of course Jess and Don. The next one she thought of Was Adam Ross him and Kendall were both a year younger than everyone else but they just sort of fit with them plus they were in the same grade since they skipped one. Adam was eccentric and a little geeky but also sweet and cute in a little brother kind of way. Kendall was like Adam other side they always competed against each other in anatomy class actually any class. You could always hear

Kendall giggling over something Adam said that she thought was funny.

There was also Danny Messer the New York born bad boy. He was a joker most of the time and most of the girls swooned over him including Lindsay. Danny had short brown hair that spiked in the front and he had a dazzlingly smile that made you melt. When he looked at you. You could get lost in his eyes and he made you believe you had his complete attention.

Lindsay and Stella were part of the group and then there is Sheldon Hawks he was their walking encyclopedia . He knew information over almost everything and was a book whiz. His favorite class was anatomy and got along great with their anatomy teacher Sid Hammerback.

Now last but not least in their group was Mac Taylor. Mac was sort of their leader well more like he was their leader before Peyton came along. Mac now spent most of his time with Peyton him either following her or her dragging hin along with her. Mac had short brown hair that spiked up when he ran his hand through it cause he was nervous. He had soft blue eyes that got a deeper shade when he was angry. He was strong and confident and made you respect with his air of respect for you. Stella always got a boost to her ege when he would compliment her though she had a crush on him she would never tell him or anyone else.

"Okay Stel", Lindsay's voice pulled Stella out of her thoughts, "you will be happy to know you will be living in a house."

Stella smiled, "Yes that is absolutely great news now go on get to the part I know you are going to enjoy who did I marry."

Still smiling Lindsay looked back at the paper her seat on the couch barely containing her. She didn't understand why Mac and Stella were the only who couldn't see how much they liked maybe even loved each other. "You Stella Bonasera will marry the one and only Mac Taylor."

Stella even though she knew it was coming looked shocked her jaw to the floor. Lindsay couldn't wait for Stella's reaction her face was priceless. Lindsay 1 and Stella 0 Lindsay thought and cheered in her mind.

"No way Linds you totally manipulated I want a redo."

Now Lindsay had a shocked look on her face, "I did not Stel you just don't want to admit that you like him."

Stella starts to laugh she couldn't believe here and Lindsay were fighting over whether she liked Mac or not.

Lindsay was looking at Stella and was wondering why she was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Linds me and Mac have been best friends since like forever not to mention I think him and Peyton are cute together."

"Liar!" Lindsay says "You know you dislike them as much as everyone else."

Stella gets confused, "what do you mean like everyone else?"

Lindsay scoffs, "Oh come on Stella you know like everyone else that Mac's changed since Peyton came around. He doesn't hang around with us anymore. He goes and hangs around with Peyton and her snobbish friends."

Stella rolls her eyes, "Lindsay it hasn't got that bad and Peyton's friends are okay a little …"

"They're snobbish British wannabes, Stel I can't believe you of out of all of us you should be the one who's the most mad. Peyton has stolen your man."

"Linds! Mac is not my man I have no claim on him." When Stel said that for some reason it fell like someone was squeezing her heart. It was true though Mac was just her best friend she had no claim on him, right? And even if she did like Mac she was not telling Lindsay because she would tell Danny and he had a big mouth.

"Oh come on why are you Mac so stubborn and set on being just friends."

Stella sighed this was not good if they didn't stop soon this was going to spiral into a shouting match. Stella loved Lindsay like a sister but sometimes she pushed her too far. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe best friend is all Mac and I will ever be? Plus I am not going to try to break him and Peyton up. He really likes her and I'm happy for him." Lindsay grumbles something Stella can't make and She rolls her eyes, "How about we just go on to kids?"

"Three" Lindsay says trying to formulate a plan C which she didn't have because she was positive plan A or B was going to work. After there little adventure into their futures they decided they would get something to eat. They decided on Frozen Pizza which Lindsay was not allowed to get out of the oven anymore because of the time they were at her house and she got burned. They decided to cook a large pepperoni pizza and they got two cokes. It took around 16 to 18 minutes for the pizza to cook.

Lindsay found the pizza cutter in a counter drawer between the fridge and sink. It was one of the plastic pizza cutter that was suppose to be able to cut people while not being able to cut people. They way Stella guessed kids could use it and their parents could feel safe their kids wouldn't get hurt. It was amazing Janet had one since she seemed to not be able to care less what happened to the kids in her control as long as she got the checks for them she was good.

Stell had got a mahogany colored scrunchy from her room and put her hair in a ponytail before they started to cook. When the timer went off she got up checked and pulled it out. Stella cut the pizza into eight pieces and the girls both got two pieces and sat down in the living room. With their food and drinks on the coffee table Lindsay and Stella looked for a movie to watch. Lindsay finally settled on pirates of the Caribbean and Stella gave her a curious look.

"What, Johnny Depp happens to be cute to me?"

Stella smiles, "At least you're not obsessed with Orlando Bloom."

Lindsay laughs, "You're one to talk you like Lt. Dan from Forrest Gump." Lindsay says sitting down on the couch. She grabbed her plate tasting the food making sure they left it in long enough.

"What can I say must be a guy in uniform", Stella says putting the disc in the DVD player. She looked over her shoulder at Lindsay, "I have an acquired taste in men deal with it." She sat the case to the movie on the table and sat on the right side of the couch opposite Lindsay's side.

Lindsay and Stella were finished eating and 20 min into the movie neither really paying attention both were silently thinking. Stella knew that Lindsay was obviously trying to get her to admit she liked Mac, which she did. But Mac was with Peyton and he was happy. So Stella was going to let it be that was all she really wanted was Mac happy. Peyton made Mac happy and Stella had accepted that she just didn't understand why she wouldn't to vomit when she saw them together. She liked Mac but she had liked guys before and it never felt like this when she saw them with different girls. Stella shook her head trying to clear her mind and tried to get her focus back on the movie.

Lindsay bit her nail while she thought she really had to rid of that habit. Truth of Dare wasn't a game Lindsay particularly liked and she hadn't played it in a long time but Stella was her best friend and she needed to be happy. Lindsay knew that Mac being with Peyton didn't make Stella happy but Stella just pushed her real feelings aside and acted happy pasting a smile on her face.

Lindsay knew Stella had been in foster can since she could remember and know showing her true feelings was a way for her to protect herself. Lindsay though was her best friend other than Jessica Angell there third partner and crime. Lindsay wished Jess was there she could help her get Stella to admit her feelings. Stella had a high sense of self preservation and the liquor seemed not to be working great. But Lindsay would not give up her stubborn streak she got from her dad and it was almost as good as Stella's.

Lindsay smiles and looks at Stella, "Hey Stell up for a little game of truth and dare?'

Stella laughed, "Okay Lindsay know more liquor for you, What are we 12?"

Lindsay frowned, "Come on Stell it will be fun who knows what could happen?"

Stella smiled and looked at Lindsay. She gave in and sighed her alright.

"Great!" Lindsay say her hands clasping together. "Truth or Dare Stell?" Linday ask giving away an evil smiling making Stella cautious knowing Lindsay always has something up her sleeve."

"Dare" Stella says knowing Lindsay was counting on her to pick truth and going on the safe road. Lindsay would have to try harder than that. Stella wasn't just going to give in this challenge for Lindsay had just begun.

Lindsay was a little crestfallen by Stella picking Dare. But immediately got an idea that would just be entertaining but also lead to some questions from Mac. "I dare you Stella Bonasera to prank cal Mac Taylor."

Stella was again not for the first time that night shocked at what Lindsay had come up with. "Linds exactly how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Un-uh no joke Stell that's your dare I want you to prank call Mac."

Stella couldn't believe this, "No way he knows my number."

"Calm down your going to use my phone" Lindsay says. She jumped of the couch and got a pink phone of a charger in Stella's room and brought it to her. Lindsay smiles and holds up the phone to Stella he doesn't have my number Lindsay says smiling.

Stella frowns but takes the phone and starts dialing Mac's number from memory. It rang 3 times before Mac finally answers saying, "Taylor".

Stella always thought it was strange he answered his phone with his last name but that was Mac. Hearing Mac's voice made Stella freeze. She hadn't thought about anything to say or what to do. Mac got worried on the other line and said, "Hello?". Stella hung up the phone and threw to Lindsay it landed in her lap.

Lindsay looked at Stella confused, "Did someone else answer or something?"

Stella shook her head and whispered, "No". Lindsay know sat there waiting for Stella to explain what was wrong.

Stella bit her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous or scared. "I don't know what to say I have never prank called anyone."

Lindsay was now the one shocked, "For real … Wow in Montana me and my brother Trent used to do it all the time."

Trent Monroe was Lindsay's older brother he was very protective and seemed to be very suspicious of Danny.

Now Stella felt even more out of place she had never really had any friends until high school she didn't seem it but when you first meet Stella she would be really shy. Most of her friends had approached her first. Mac had approached when they were little kids she was playing with a Barbie and he offered her his G.I. Joe to be the husband. Jessica and Stella had became friends in 7th grade when Frankie Mala had been harassing her and Jessica said if he didn't walk away he would be sorry. Of course that didn't scare him til Don and Jess's Brothers showed behind. That made Frankie scampered away like a scared little mouse. Then Lindsay moved from Montana and Jess had Taken Lindsay under her wing them all becoming friends.

Lindsay thought for a while then smiled I got it you'll call and we can pretend to know him from school. We can act like were both lovesick in love with him and act hysterically happy to just be talking to him." Lindsay smiled her "I rock" smile and looked at Stella to she if she agreed with the plan.

Stella thought about it, "You know what that's so crazy it might actually work."

Stella dialed Mac number again this time it only rang once before he picked it up, "Okay who is this?"

Stella turned her voice more girly like she was a twelve old talking to one of the Jonas Brothers. "Uh hello is this one Mac Taylor?"

Mac was confused who the hell would call someone phone not knowing who they were. Also he obviously didn't know this person their voice was familiar but way to hyper you could say to be one of his friends. "Uh, yes who is this I am talking too."

Stella smiled, "Oh I'm candy I got to school with you and got your phone out of the girl's bathroom on C hall."

Lindsay covered her mouth trying to stifle the giggles while Mac on the other end of the line was standing there frozen look of horror on his face.

Stell gestured to Lindsay to come closer so she could here Mac's replies to her questions, "And I was just wondering if what they wrote was true." Lindsay thought her idea was good but decided Stella's improve was way better.

Mac finally got his voice back, "Uh if what was um… true what did they write?"

"You don't know?" Stella says and giggles.

From the girl giggling on the other side of the line Mac thought it must be something horrible. Mac drew his right hand down his face. He was laying on his bed in the middle of his bedroom his phone had been on his night stand he had been finishing a research report for his literature class on his computer when his phone went off. He then jumped on his bed a made a long reach for the phone. " Would you please tell me exactly what you read?" Mac asks.

Mac was dreading what the stall said he was also wondering who the hell would write something about him in the girls bathroom. The only girls he hung out with were Stella, Peyton, Lindsay, Jess, and Kendall. They all were his friends though they wouldn't write something about him in a girl's bathroom.

Truth be told Peyton was more than a friend to Mac. Peyton was his girlfriend they had been going out for two months now. Peyton had moved to New York from London. Peyton had warm chocolate brown eyes and shiny straight brown hair. Peyton had perused Mac for three months before he gave in.

If Mac was be on Truth we would also have to admit Stella was more than just his friend. Stella was his best friend, his partner in crime, his other half. They had been friends since they were really young they were inseparable. Stella had spent a lot of her young life at Mac's She had spend a lot of weekends there.

Stella couldn't believe that someone would actually write something about him on a bathroom stall. Stella's face at the moment was turning bright red she had no idea how to say what she had to. Stella Bit her nail and Said into the phone, " Well your number and a size in inches plus a sentence that said if your looking for some fun call this number."

Mac's face was as white as paper and he looked like he had just seen a horrible crime. This was very different that what he expected. There were rumors going about him and his sex life what the fuck. Who at the damn school other than Peyton would even know about his sex life. "Did this happen to be signed by the writer?'

_Shit!_ Stella thought, "Um no why do you ask?"

Right then Mac go an incoming call it was his best friend Don Flack "Excuse me Candy right but I have another call how about we talk some other time."

"yeah sure" Stella says quickly hanging up the phone glad to be done with that.

Lindsay was almost fell off the couch she was laughing so bad. This was so freaking hilarious and The looks Stella had been making oh my God.

Stella decided best way to forget about her experience was to give one to Lindsay." Okay Linds truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Stella knew exactly What to ask Lindsay, "How do you really feel about Danny?"

Lindsay looked up at Stella, "how about we do a truce."

"Too late" Stella smiles knowingly at her.

Lindsay bit her thumbnail, how did Stella always turn this around on her? Of course she liked Danny but she needed want to tell anyone. She knew she could trust Stella with the secret but she still didn't want anyone to know. Lindsay had always found it better to admire from afar. Especially with an over protective brother who had got a bee bee gun when he was 7 and knew how to shoot a gun ever since.

Lindsay knew experiencing he feelings for Danny would make them real and she did really not want to handle that. Not to mention she knew Danny probably didn't feel the same way towards her.

"Umm … Can I change to dare?"

Sorry Lind's no changes allowed the game is called truth or dare not I don't like truth so I'll change to dare and you already chose?"

"We'll I changed my mind come on Stel please?"

"You know by me letting you change the dare will be more extreme."

"Anything I eat anchovies, skinny dip, whatever."

"Anything…really well sorry dear but I only have one command. Stella did the smile that made you literally back away because you know something evil or dangerous is about to come your way. "You shall profess your love to the one and only Danny Messer, you have till the end of Monday afternoon.

Lindsay's eyes big like a doe's she stared like she had three heads, "You can't possibly be serious she said?" Lindsay felt like laughing at this hysterical idea. There was freaking way she was saying any of that nonsense to Danny on Monday.

"Nope totally the truth you did say anything."

"yep but I thought you'd make me drink pickle juice or eat dog food."

Stella's nose scrunched up a little at the thought of eating dog food, "okay first dog food eww, and second I don't eat pickles you know that."

Lindsay covered her face with her hands either Stella was excellently avoiding her or really didn't get the point of her distress. "Stel that is so not the point."

Stella look confused you were trying to make a point? Okay then kiddo what's your point.

Lindsay rolled her eyes sometimes that nickname seemed so ridiculous. For one Lindsay was no more a kid and Stella and her when in the same freaking grade. So were Adam and Kendall in their grade but they had skipped a few grades the brainiacs. They were smart but seemed like Lindsay they were sometime pain's in the ass they loved to bicker and compete against each especially when the teacher was around they tried to seem smarter than the other. Can you say kiss ups?

"I was trying to explain that me and Danny don't have the kind of feeling towards each other."

Stella fall back on the cushions of the couch, "Great I'm feeling with a girl in love who is in denial."

"I am not in denial Stella and I am definitely not in love with arrogant, womanizer Danny Messer. Lindsay just figured how insulting to Danny that sounded and how defensive of her self it sounded. Oh god she was going to have to tell Stella the truth to get out of this one.

But she couldn't she was one to talk about her personal feelings that what a journal was for. She said Journal and not diary because the word diary sounded so girly and childish. Journal was sophisticated and unique not a lot of girls used it. I mean come on who's going to write dear journal. Of course her Journal had the Name Danny Messer in it a zillion times some times she even bubbled his name and colored it in his name looked really good in red.

Stella was studying Lindsay who was deep in thought probably for got about her own surroundings. Stella did that a lot when she was around Mac forget where she was just them existed. Her and him the best friends each other rocks they would always be there for each other no matter what. Did she love him and just not acknowledge it?

Lindsay Shook her head out of her thought and focused on the problem at hand, "Stel I know you love to play matchmaker but maybe you should work on Jess and Don."

Stella gave and exasperated sigh, "but there are already together!" Stella whined. Then Stella smiled, "and you and Daniel would be a challenge."

"Daniel?'

Stella laughed, "I know what was I thinking would should defiantly stick to Danny."

"Yeah" Lindsay bit her nails again.

"You know Lindsay that's a nasty habit you should try putting pepper on your nails trust me you would learn to stop."

Lindsay takes her hand away from her mouth, "um hypothetically speaking if I did like Danny how would I go about telling him this."

"well hypothetically speaking", Stella says putting a big emphasis on hypothetically, "you could always use the direct option. Now I before you say that's not me don't worry I have a second option Nicely ask to see his phone and just put your number in it trust me he'll get the hint."

"oh god you're going to hold me to this dare aren't you" Lindsay says.

"You bet."

That night the two slept peacefully but on Monday was when the real fun would start.

A/N: Tell me if I should continue R&R.


	2. Time for a confession

_**CSI NY High School **_

_**Chapter2: Time for a confession**_

_**Stella had got up ready for Monday she knew with Lindsay's confession would come a new relationship. All Danny and Lindsay just needed a little push to get this epic story started. Stella also had to make sure Alyssa and all the others got on their bus and went to school. She made sure they had their cereal they all got their backpack on got on in time. **_

_**When Stella was done with her breakfast she went to her room to get ready. Stella slipped on a pair of denim jeans that had faded lines next to the pockets, she put on her converse and wore a dark purple blouse that had a v-line neck. She picked up her book bag and headed out to the bus stop.**_

_**Lindsay arrived at the school and her stomach was in knots she was even able to eat breakfast that morning. She looked at the huge building red bricked with a green roof. They were the eagles their colors green and silver. The halls were in alphabetical order and they had green and silver lockers. God how sick of the color green Lindsay was it was actually the color Lindsay felt she should look how sick to the stomach she was with nerves. **_

_**Lindsay put her hand on her belly trying to calm it and walked in the door of the building immediately being greeted by one of her best friend's Jessica Angell. "Hey Linds how was the sleepover? Sorry I missed but you know I had stuff that had to be done?"**_

_**Lindsay smiled at her, " it was good but my plan to get Stella to confess she liked Mac didn't work."**_

_**Jess frowned, Jess and Lindsay had been trying for a month to figure how to get Mac and Stella together. The reason's were obvious, one they belonged together. Two Peyton was a bitch and Mac never got to hang out with them anymore. Three and final Stella was happiest when her Mac was around. **_

_**Don saw Jess and Lindsay by the opening to the auditorium they both looked sad and Don just couldn't have his girl with a frown on her face. Don walked up to them, "hey Lindsay, Jess", he says smiling at her. "Why should I do to make you two turn your frowns upside down. **_

_**Lindsay looks at Don, "Get Mac to realize he's an idiot." She offers smiling lightly at the blue eyed quarterback. **_

_**Don frowns, 'what'd he do now?"**_

_**Jess smiles at Don, "Nothing more than the usual you know we have are work cut out for us. Those two are more stubborn than a horse."**_

_**Don and Lindsay both look at Jess, "What horses are stubborn." Lindsay laughs as Don just smiles at the girl who has captured his heart. Who smiled finally and they all tried for a subject with a happier note.**_

_**Stella turned from the common's area of the high school right into A hall where her locker was. Stella's locker was in the middle and right next to Mac's. Mac was already over to his locker getting out his books for Economics and Anatomy. **_

_**Stella slowly walks up behind Mac who was wearing a solid black t-shirt and deep blue denim jeans. He had on a black jacket over his shirt his blue eyes were really showing. She put her hands over his eyes. She reached up close to his ear and whispered, "guess who?" **_

_**Mac smiled his anatomy book still in his hands, "Hmmm… could this possibly be the girl who was prank calling my house last night."**_

_**Stella brings her hands down and Mac turns around. Frowning Stella asks, "How did you know it was me?"**_

_**Mac's smile gets bigger, "I didn't at first till Danny asked me why Lindsay's number was on my phone." **_

_**Stella pouts, "It was Lindsay's idea so Don't crucify me plus if it hadn't happened to you it would be funny you have to admit that."**_

_**Mac shakes his finger at her playfully and turns back to his locker. Closing it he leans against it "So you and Lindsay had and interesting night?" Mac asks. **_

_**Stella smiles at him turning the lock on her locker, "Yeah, you could say that."**_

_**Stella opens her locker and pulls her book out a binder and notebook she keeps at school but takes with her everywhere except home. Stella closes her locker and see Peyton Driscoll Mac's girlfriend come down the hall. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and baby blue t-shirt that said angel on it. "As if" Stella thought and s moved away from her locker. Stella sighs, "Talk to you later Mac she says and starts walking to her economics class. **_

_**Stella loved Mac he was her best friend but she could not stand being around him when Peyton was around. Peyton always faked a smile and said hi to Stella. But when Mac turned Peyton was a whole different person. Stella wondered if Mac even knew what Peyton was really ever like. **_

_**Mac watched as Stella walked away wondering about her sudden coldness toward him. Two hands captured his waist and he saw her girlfriend Peyton smiling behind him. "Hey Mackey what you say you come with me?"**_

_**Mac picked up his book bag and followed his girlfriend, "Sure thing Peyton."**_

_**Adam walked into the prison of his genius and sighed the only good thing about school he got away from his dad and Kendall was there. There girl in his thought then showed up. Her smile clearly showing she was happy see her boyfriend. "Adam! Where have you been I've been waiting her forever for you to show up, she says. Kendall then grabs his hand to pull him with her to their economics class.**_

_**It was true Mac had sort of stopped hanging out with the group since he started dating Peyton. Stella understood that as Peyton being Mac's girlfriend he would hang with her more. That didn't mean she had to though. When ever Stella saw Peyton her blood would boil. She had no idea why but that girl just rubbed her wrong.**_

_**Stella walked into a white painted brick classroom it had some posters up that had to do with Money. None had any cute animals on them but they did have little jokes in them. There was a bulletin on the back wall with all the seniors names and pictures on it. In the front was a white board and off to the left side sat the teachers desk neatly cleaned and ready for him. To the right of the same wall was a bookshelf full of textbooks for the class. When they got a new student the teacher would pull out one of the books and pass it off to them.**_

_**Stella sat next to Lindsay who sat next to Hawkes. Hawkes' first name was Sheldon but most people called him by his lat name or sometimes Doc. Sheldon wanted to be a doctor when he grew up he loved helping people. He had short curly brown hair dark brown skin and Caramel brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and a pair of black pants. He had a blue hoodie over the back of his seat.**_

_**Stella smiled at Lindsay knowing today was going to be hard for her. But Stella also knew everything would work out for the better. Danny though t he kept his cool but everyone could see he was totally into Lindsay as much as she was into him. **_

_**Lindsay was wearing a red top and a pair of skinny denim jeans making sure when she told Danny her secret she at least did it in style. Her hair was down and a little wavy it always was naturally wavy one of the reason Lindsay usual got her hair cut short.**_

_**Mr. Sinclair walked into the classroom . The class immediately quieted down. Most people enjoyed the subject of economics they just didn't exactly like the teacher. The guy was a hard ass and he would go ballistic over the smallest thing. **_

_**He once wouldn't let the class leave because he thought one of them stole his duct tape. When the kids told the other teachers why they were late they thought it was joke. Seriously most of the kids did to till the teacher locked the door and they sat there for forty five minutes. **_

_**His worst students in his book were Stella, Danny, and Mac. He would bust Mac and Danny for anything as long as he could send them out of his class. Stella also couldn't remember how many times she had got detention from the guy. He started writing on the board and the kids followed on their paper.**_

_**Sinclair wore a crisp blue shirt, gray slacks a tie and gray Jacket. He seemed like he should be a lawyer in court instead of a high school teacher. He was always barking orders like the kids were there to serve his purposes. Everyone was sure his line of work should not have been teaching. Maybe drill sergeant or coach but no teacher.**_

_**Mac walked into the class Peyton holding on to his hand they sat in the front though Mac was hated by the teacher. Mr. Sinclair just adored Peyton he used as a role model for what everyone should be like. Too bad Stella and them all were going to turn into a bitch like her anytime soon.**_

_**Don sat in the back Danny sat beside him They played paper football and made airplanes out of printer paper. Sometimes you had to wonder how they were passing that class. Some thought Sinclair just didn't want a second semester of them.**_

_**Jess sat on Stella's Left so her Lindsay and Stella could pass a note instead of getting berated by the chief for talking. Jess had gotten everyone to start calling Sinclair the chief it had caught on quick actually. Only Peyton and her group refused to mock the guy who gave queen bee so much adoration.**_

_**Adam and Kendall sat in the front as far away from the nightmare couple as they could. The two had been going out for a few weeks and couldn't been happier. Adam sat down he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a oxford t shirt with some kind of drawing etched on the top. He brought out his book and watched as his girlfriend got at her notebook and started writing without stopping. She really equaled him in wit and style he knew.**_

_**Lindsay sent Stella a note asking her what she thought she should do as far how she should tell Danny she liked him. **_

_**Stella smiled and jotted down her answer and passing it back. Lindsay looked at the note and the looked at Stella like she grew another head.**_

'_**Well you could have your way with him in class but that might rise a few eyebrows', Stella had wrote and now she pretended like nothing was going on and jotted down the notes.**_

_**Sheldon sat there watching as the two girls pass the note back and forth and smiled . He really hoped the chief didn't catch on another detention for Stell and she could get suspended. Not to mention Lindsay was way to sweet to get put in with some of those whacks. Sheldon jumped when he heard his name being called by the teacher he looked up apparently the teacher had asked him a question, "Umm".**_

_**Stella sighed when she got out of Economics so happy she was finally through with that class. Don walked up to Stella smiling. He was wearing a green American eagles t-shirt that really made his blue eyes shine. He also wore a pair of Levi jeans that were a bit faded but fit him nicely. "Finally got out of his class without a detention Bonasera" Don jokes calling he by her last name.**_

"_**Yep Don today's summing up to being a good one" She smiles at him. "So how are you and Jess doing? I tried to get something out of her about you two's date but she wouldn't tell me said she was waiting for Lindsay."**_

_**Don smiles, "You know I don't kiss and tell", He says walking away to catch up with the girl in mention. **_

_**Stella shakes her head at Don's antics but she had to admit the two made a cute couple. Stella just hoped Don could pass in the eyes of Jess's dad and brothers or he was in for one hell of a fight for the girl. **_

_**Sheldon walked into his favorite class anatomy the teacher was also a favorite of his Sid Hammerback. Mr. Hammerback or Mr. H as everyone called really connected with the kids he was actually cool unlike most of the teacher's at the school. He wore a white shirt and polka dotted blue and yellow bow tie he wore khaki pants and some penny loafers. He also wore a pair of glasses that had a magnet in the middle so he could break them off instead of just taking them off like a normal person he obviously needed them for his work. His sense of style wasn't the best but he was fun to be around. The kids only got a little scared when he'd go to his creepy place and they'd have to stop him before it got to uncomfortable. **_

_**The room was also white with four tables horizontally placed near the walls there were cabinets above each table with: Bunsen burners, jars, test tubes, flasks (not drinking flasks: ), and beakers. In the front of the room was a white board and a desk in front of it. The desk was a array of different things all skewed around it was amazing the teacher knew the schedule for the day. **_

_**Sheldon's partner was Donald Flack quarter back of the football team and Jessica Angell's boyfriend., also one of Sheldon's best friends. Jessica Angell was Stella's lab partner. Lindsay was Danny' lab partner, Adam Ross was partnered with his girlfriend Kendall, and Mac was with his girlfriend Peyton. **_

_**Danny sat at in his chair waiting for Montana to show up he loved to tease her she was cute when she was mad. Danny usually was one of those guys who could get a girl in a second. With Lindsay though he was intrigued he couldn't tell if she liked him or not. She was also different from the girls he usually went for. He usually liked girl with a lot of action and less talking. With Lindsay though he actually cared what she thought and that scared him a little. **_

_**Mac sat down at his lab area that he shared with Peyton and watched as Stella stood at the doorway talking to Brendon Walsh. Brendon was a football player he was damn good to. Don said even though he was a good player he went through girlfriends like plays. Mac wasn't jealous he thought he just didn't want to see Stella get hurt so he wrote it off as concern. Which was probably half of it but he had also know Stella since forever. She was his rock and he was always there for her too. Brendon was moving in on his territory and that didn't sit well with him. Then again Stella wasn't really his did he even have the right to feel like that. **_

_**Peyton didn't understand why Mac kept glancing at Stella and the football player. So Stella finally found some one who wasn't her boyfriend to flirt with. Mac should be happy about that he had a girlfriend. Peyton huffed and took his hand in her and smiled to get his attention.**_

_**Lindsay walked into her anatomy class and sat down on the right of Danny and smiled nervously. **_

"_**Hey Montana finally I was getting nervous thought you night be suddenly sick or something. When Lindsay didn't get mad at him for calling her Montana Danny new something was up. "Mon- Lindsay are you okay?"**_

"_**Fine", she smiled nervous at him and her pen fell out of her hands. Danny bent down and picked it up for her. He smiled at her and she laughed and took the pen from him. **_

_**After to talking to Brendon for a while Stella finally got away she sat down next to Jess who was smiling at her. "So you have something for football players too", Jess says smiling.**_

"_**No", Stella says sitting down on the round seat and laying her bag down. "I have a thing for guys who actually talk and try to from a relationship with me instead of just trying to get in to my pants."**_

"_**Right" , Jess says nodding her head, "So you wouldn't be doing any of this to make a best friend of yours jealous."**_

_**Stella looks at her, "why would I want to make you jealous."**_

_**Jess pushes her shoulder and Stella laughs, "Come on you know who I'm talking about."**_

_**Stella's smile falter a little, "you and Lindsay need to take a note. Mac has a girlfriend okay he doesn't even think of me like that we used to have sleepover's at his house when I was little. I'm like a sister to him."**_

_**Mac sat there he couldn't figure out why he cared so much, "Peyton do you think Brendon and Stella…"**_

_**Peyton sighs and interrupt him, "Mac just stop" , she whispers. "I am your girlfriend not Stella, you should care when I talk to guys but not when she does. "**_

_**Mac didn't understand how Peyton could think that. Stella was Mac's best friend he cared about what was going on with her. Peyton could not stand anymore of Mac talking about Stella she should have dumped his ass by now but he was Mainly just for appearance now. He was like eye candy for her to keep around her.**_

_**Danny sat there coloring the skeleton they were suppose to be working on after naming all the bones they were suppose to color it and cut it out and assemble it on a blank piece of print paper and glue it on there. Danny knew something was wrong with Lindsay every time he tried to strike up a conversation he would be friend down by one word answers. Plus she kept dropping her pen he had pick it up about thirteen times. **_

_**Lindsay closed he eyes and cursed Stella and that stupid game in her head. Danny probably though she was retarded or something she kept dropping her pen and she couldn't speak more than one word to him at a time she was so nervous. She seemed to have gotten some rare disease her stomach was all tied up and when she looked at him her face would go red. She had no idea how she was going to tell Danny that she liked him. So tapped her shoulder it was Sheldon he gave her a piece of paper and sat it was from Stella. She opened it up and in big letters it said:**_

_**Tell Him !**_

_**Lindsay looked over at Stella who smiled and gave her thumbs up. Jess just smiled Stella having told her about the dare. Stella sighed and turned back to her work. **_

_**Kendall was almost done with her skeleton but Adam was gaining on it. The two were seeing who could finish it first it was one of the things they always did they were always competing against each other.**_

_**Don sat there watching Jess as her and Stella sat there and laughed at some Joke. Jess was really one of those natural beauty's. She had tanned skin, big brown eyes, and smile that would make the stars jealous and an infectious laughter it was music to his ears. Today she wore a tight fighting black blouse and a pair of faded Jeans that were sort of vintage. He was clearing not paying attention but Sheldon didn't mind Jess would help Don later with the work and some how Don always passed his classes. **_

_**As the bell rang for lunch Mr. H told them to remember they were dissecting a pig next week. **_

_**At lunch Stella, Kendall, Jess, and Lindsay sat together at their round table. Kendall never really ate lunch she read a book or studied instead the girl was different. She wore a kill Barbie t shirt a pair of hot topic black jeans with hot pink rims and a few chains, she wore a pair of checkered black and white converse. Her hair was blonde with a little lime green streaks in it. At the time she has it tied back in a ponytail. **_

_**Stella and Lindsay were trying to get information out of Jess about her date with Dawn. Jess just kept smiling, "I don't think I should tell you two anything until you two have something to tell me. Which brings me to Lindsay it seems you have a secret to tell a certain Daniel Messer?"**_

_**Lindsay sighs, "Did you have to tell people what if it gets around to him before I tell him and he thinks its all a big joke."**_

_**Stella rolls her eyes, "Lindsay I only told Jess and don't worry she's reliable", she says and her and Jess do knuckles. **_

_**Lindsay did not like at all being the center of attention. She looked behind to where Danny sat with the guys a smile on his face he was so cute. She turned back around a faint smile on her face. Stella and Jess shared a glance knowing that Lindsay was smiling because of one blue eyed boy. **_

_**Danny sat with Hawkes, Don, and Adam they were all talking about one thing or another. Danny and don were talking about the game. Don was the quarterback so everyone was obviously counting on him. Don didn't feel pressured though he knew his team had his back. Hawkes and Adam were talking about next weeks assignment in anatomy which no one else really wanted to talk about while eating lunch. **_

_**Mac sat down next Peyton at a rectangular table where she and her friends sat. He missed chatting with Don and the others but Peyton liked it better when he sat with her. After all she would say he was her boyfriend. Mac laid his head back as Peyton and her friends droned on about stuff he had not interest in and thought about how much he actually missed hanging out with Stella and the others.**_

_**Brendon started to walk over to the girls table see if he could talk to Stella out in the commons room for a minute. He was nervous he wanted to ask her to go to the game Friday for him. She might even get cold and he could offer her his letterman jacket. Brendon knew that Stella and Mac had a bond but Mac had a girlfriend so Stella should be fair game. **_

_**As Brendon reached the table jess shouldered Stella and pointed him out. Stella smiled a genuine smile at him. "Hey Bren what up?'**_

_**Brendon smiled a nickname definitely a good sign if I was kind of girly. "Hey I was wondering if you would talk to me for a minute?"**_

_**Stella smiled and stood up, "Yeah sure do you want to go out to the commons so you can actually be heard. **_

_**Brendon looked relieved he let out a breath he had been holding, "Yeah that sounds good." **_

_**Mac lifted his head up in time to see Brendon and Stella walk out in to the commons area. Mac knew he shouldn't but he wanted to knowing what was going on. Stella was after all his friend he still cared for her he just wanted to make sure she was safe. **_

_**Brendon stood in front of Stella his hands in his pockets he leaned up and his feet then back. He looked at the floor the looked at her she was looking at him smiling. He smiled back and just kept his eyes on her. "I was just wondering if you would go to the game Friday for me."**_

_**Stella looked at Brendon he obviously knew she always went to the game but going for him was differently because she went for one sole reason Brendon. Stella put her hand on his arm, "sure Brendon wouldn't miss it", she says. **_

_**Brendon couldn't suppress the huge grin on his face he was elated. It was true Brendon was somewhat of a playboy but for Stella maybe he could change. He noticed Don was definitely different since he started dating Jess. All the airhead cheerleaders didn't have a chance with Don now. **_

_**Stella walked back inside and to her table all the girl even Kendall looked at her for an explanation to the sudden meeting. "He asked me to Fridays game to go for him."**_

_**Lindsay frowned what the hell what the hell was Mac thinking if he didn't dump Mrs. British soon and ask Stella out he was going to loser her to Brendon.**_

_**Jess smiled she was happy for Stella even though she like Mac it was his loss for not acting on the feeling he had for Stella. Stella would be going out with a available man who liked her. **_

_**Kendall wasn't also not really happy for the situation Brendon was just not the right guy for Stella. Kendall looked back at Mac who was looking a Stella. Kendall cocked her head to the side and then smiled if her and Adam could get together then there was still hope for Mac and Stella.**_

_**Mac looked at Stella she was smiling and gossiping with other girls it must have been a good conversation. Macs brows knitted together as he thought should he really interfere into something that makes Stella happy. Plus he had a girlfriend it was like he could offer Stella anything better. **_

"_**Mac baby", Peyton says pulling him out of his thoughts, "Are you listening?"**_

_**Mac shakes his head, "Sorry sweetie what going on?"**_

_**Peyton smiles sweetly at him and start to fill him in though his mind is completely on a different subject. The girl he's known since he was little his best friend Stella.**_

_**Danny laughed as Don told him a joke that the coach had shared with the before for the last game to put them in a good mood. Lindsay was so ready for the end of the day and dreading it because that was her deadline what was she going to do. She glared at Stella who cocked her head and smiled at me knowing what she was thinking about.**_

_**After lunch almost everyone got separated, Peyton and Sheldon head of to calculus with Mrs. Porter. Stella and Mac had Pre-calc with miss Smith. While Don and Lindsay and Jess had Trigonometry with Mr. Lawler. While Danny, Adam, and Kendall ran off to Statistics. **_

_**Sheldon sat in the front next to a girl named to Tamara who he got partnered with for a project. Peyton hung in the back with he click and got partnered with her best friend Jane **_

_**Parsons. **_

_**Mac and Stella sat next to each right in the middle of the class the were both mostly average students. Mac kept still glances at her still finally she couldn't stand it anymore. "Okay what do I have a sign on my back, having a bad hair day, something in my teeth? Why do you keep staring at me?'**_

_**Mac's face blushed red and he tried to hide it, "I was wondering what happened between you and Brendon?"**_

_**Stella was shocked she didn't know Mac even knew about her and Brendon. She didn't want to tell Mac about her and Brendon. Because she felt guilty about it like she was cheating or something. Which seemed totally ridiculous to her Mac was her best friend not boy friend. Stella sighed, "nothing that concerns you."**_

_**Mac frowns, "Stella if it concerns you it concerns me I care about you Stell. When been best friend since we were little why do I fell like that changing."**_

"_**Because Mac your changing you don't hang out with the group anymore me and you make chit chat. You are so involved in Peyton I don't know where she end and you begin. You let your girlfriend dictate your life. **_

_**Mac felt that he had been slapped. He felt like Stella was basically pissed at him for liking Peyton. Which she wasn't she just didn't understand why he had to be so whipped. **_

"_**Macs face got a little red in anger instead of embarrassment " Just because I have a girlfriend Stella doesn't mean I'm cutting you out of my life. I'm sorry you're felling that way. That your jealous."**_

_**Stella turned to Mac a look of astonishment on her face, "jealous of Peyton you have got to be kidding."**_

_**Stella got up from her seat at sat in the back next to some girls from the cheerleading team. Cheerleaders were not on Stella's list of friends but right now they were better than Mac. Mac and Stella didn't talk to each other for the rest of the class unless it was necessary. Neither understood what was going on between them but they knew that they would eventually get over it. **_

_**Don was up in the front put there by the teacher so he could keep an eye on him. Jess and Lindsay were in the middle Jess sat behind Don while Lindsay sat next to Jess on her right. **_

_**As Lindsay and Jess discussed Brendon and Stella. Don thought about how that seemed so screwed up since he had known Mac and Stella he always thought they would be the dream team. But last year when Mac started dating the destroyer of friendships the dream had deflated a little. All they needed though was a plan a plan to get their friends together. Don knew Lindsay and Jess could think up one in no time. He turned around to face them, "Hey girls I have a proposition for you."**_

_**Next everyone was off to their British Literature class but again they got separated into two half Stella, Peyton, Don, Sheldon, and Adam had Mrs. Keller. While Jess, Mac, Lindsay , Danny, and Kendall had Mrs. Manson. **_

_**Mrs. Keller told them to get into groups of two read part of the odyssey and then discuss it with your team member. The teams were as follows, Peyton and Stella, Don and Adam, and Sheldon had been partnered with Tamara from his math class again. **_

_**Peyton and Stella sat together their discussion of the chapter they had to read short and sweet. Peyton decided to fix her Stella problems now. "You know Mac mine right."**_

_**Stella looked at Peyton shocked they usually didn't talk unless it was necessary. "Yours? You mean he's your boyfriend."**_

"_**No I mean he's mine as in off limits."**_

"_**Wow" Stella says, "You have control issues huh. Look me and Mac were friends and sorry but don't control that."**_

_**Peyton sneered, "Mac couldn't care less about you right now. He cares about me and me alone. I think you should give up your hopes of him one day falling in love with you and move."**_

_**Stella wanted to slug her what was her deal was she this threatened. As far as Stella knew Peyton had nothing to worry about relationship wise so this was personal. Stella got up asked the teacher for a bathroom pass and left . Stella mad have been mad but the words how ever much a lie still hurt. Peyton just sat there a satisfied smirk on her face.**_

_**In the other class were acting out scenes from Caesar which was not the best play. Everyone got a part and almost the whole class was bored out of their mind. While both Lindsay and Danny were up they sat in the back. Lindsay still wouldn't talk to him and he had no idea what he had done wrong. She was avoiding him and fidgeting when ever he came around her. **_

_**It was the end of the day and all of them were heading home. Stella was sitting at a table out in the court yard with Don and Jess. Don was of course feeling her in on Brendon more like subtly bad mouthing with out it being obvious. For Jess and Lindsay's plan to work Brendon would probably need to be out of the picture. "I know he seems really smart but the guys a little dense when it's not about football. Also some of the girls he dates I mean who he was dating just yesterday by god was she an airhead actually I think she was one of are cheerleaders."**_

_**Danny had pulled Lindsay over to a corner far away from the table Don and the girls were at because he needed an answer. "Montana what is up with did I do something to offend you. Is it the nickname did I go too far with it? Because I really like I would hate to think I had messed this up." **_

_**Lindsay didn't know where it came from but after Danny said he had really liked her. She knew what to do. She puts her palms over his cheeks and brings his face close others and touches her lips to his. Danny eyes closed when Lindsay's lips touched his. Her lips were so soft and pliable. Danny moved his lips against hers as he responded to the lips against his. As Lindsay's hands moved down Danny's hand goes behind her neck. Lindsay smiles against his lips and pulls away not letting this get to far she had almost for got where she was. She definitely didn't remember anyone else existed when Danny's lips were responding to hers.**_

_**When Danny and Lindsay came back over to the picnic tables the others were grinning like idiots not knowing the conversation but seeing the interaction between the two.**_

_**Don could not contain his happiness for the two and just said, "Finally!"**_

_**The group was laughing when Mac walked out Peyton was waiting for him by his car. He walked over to the table and everyone sat there quiet. Stella tried not to look at him. Mac fidgeted, "Stella I thought I'd offer you a ride home."**_

_**Stella looks at him, "No worries", Stella says looking at him. "Don already offered no reason for you to bother."**_

_**Stella walked away, everyone else had no idea what to say and Mac just walked back the way he came to drive Peyton home. **_

_**Jess and Lindsay found Stella crying against a wall of the building. **_

"_**Stell", Jess says She pulls Stella into a hug and Lindsay joins in. "Come on can tell us what's wrong she says as they break apart. "In all seriousness I don't know what's wrong I just feel like me and Mac are falling apart."**_

_**They all knew Peyton was the reason for this sudden lack of time Mac had for Stella. Jess and Lindsay had came up with a plan in their math class they just hoped it worked.**_

_**Don walked over to where the girls were, "Hey Stell you ready to go we could always stop by Jess's before you go home though you two seem to need to talk.**_

_**Stella wipes her face and stands up straighter, "No that's okay Don I just need to get home be there for Alyssa and them."**_

_**A week later Mac and Stella still hadn't worked out their problems they wouldn't even talk to each other. The whole group was walking on eggshells around them. **_

_**Lindsay was surprisingly happy when she walked into school that morning Danny had dropped her off and then went to park. Lindsay met up with Jess who was as just happy. **_

"_**You got it?", Jess asked a smile lighting her face like no other.**_

"_**Yep" Lindsay said holding up a piece of paper she had wrote the plan her and Jess had come with over the phone last night to get Mac and Stella to realize what they needed was each other. Not some bogus Jock and British stuck up prude.**_

_**Don came in the commons he saw Jess and Lindsay in their usual spot and headed for it when shouting came from down the hall. The girls turned toward him and then they all ran down J hall to see what the commotion was they came up on a very angry Mac and Stella. They two were facing each other seething. When Stella turned though to leave Mac decided to have the last word. "Ice princess leaving can dish it out but can handle getting right back."**_

_**Without warning Stella turned though and ran straight at Mac. Don ran to catch her but was too late. Then scene unfolded with Mac lying on the floor and Sheldon holding a very pissed of and struggling Stella in his grasp. **_

_**Right them a small, man with pointy ears, short spiked up black hair, and a suit on came walking through the crowd. The man basically looked like and elf with authority. "What is going on here?" **_

_**Stella stopped struggling staring at the principle who kept looking between her and Mac who was still on the floor. Shit! Stella thought this need not look good for her she was the one standing and been held back. **_

_**When Mac swiftly got up and brushed himself off he glared at Stella. **_

"_**Bonasera, Taylor! My office, Now!" the principles voice boomed Mac start moving first while Stella trudged behind.**_

_**What happened Don asked Sheldon who picked up Stella's backpack from the floor to take with him so no one stole it. Well I cam in the doors over there and the two just started bashing each other.**_

_**Earlier that morning**_

_**Stella kissed Brendon as he left to go to his meeting with the coach after Friday's game Brendon and Stella had started a relationship. **_

_**Mac watched as Brendon left as smile gracing the boys lips. Mac on the other hand had a frown forming. He started to walk over to where Stella was zipping up her bag. "SO you and Brendon look like your getting cozy. Stella looked up to seem back above her. **_

_**Stella stood up leaving her back pack on the ground, "Yeah he's a great guy he actually cares about my feelings."**_

_**Mac let out a breath, "Stella that's not fair and you know it."**_

_**Stella had her back to back but quickly whirled around, "Don't talk to me about fair Mac."**_

"_**Why not you're obviously not being fair to me this whole thing isn't my fault you know you had a hand in it too."**_

"_**You started this Mac But you know what I'll end it. I couldn't care less who you're dating. AND IN NO WAY AM I JEALOUS OF THAT SNOTTY BRITISH BITCH YOU CALL A GIRLFRIEND!"**_

_**Hawkes was standing on the lines watching as they to through insults at each other till Finally Stella got enough brains to leave before it got out of control. Mac though it seemed could just not leave it alone. Hawkes ran when he saw Stella start to turn and pulled her off Mac as he fell to the ground. Sheldon held Stella as she cussed lowly in Greek and pulled at his arms around her stomach. **_

_**When the principle and the two feuding friends left the group looked at each other and knew they had to do something soon on next time the school might not survive the lashing the two gave. **_

_**Stella was the last to arrive in Mr. Easterday's Office it was a normal office she supposed. The walls were painted green and bordered in silver. The man had school spirit she gave him that. And a weird obsession with hats one of the wall was covered in shelf's full of them. In the middle of the room was a cherry brown desk covered with papers and knick knacks. In an chair behind it sat a very stern principle. In front were two chairs Mac sitting in the one on the right. Stella gracefully sat down in the one on the left.**_

_**The principle laid his elbows on the desk intertwined his hands and laid his chin on them. He leaned closer to the two with a steely gaze that almost was as good as the one Stella gaze that could make any boy run the other way.**_

"_**So should I even ask what you two are fighting over." The two just sat there silently knowing that their fates rested in the hands of the man in front of them. **_

_**Mr. Easterday pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes today was going to be a long one. **_

_**The day ended like every other everyone going their separate was except this time Mac walked up to the group again. Stell though the person he was looking for wasn't with them. Stella knowing Mac like she did hitched a ride with Brendon who left early so he could get back in time for practice.**_

_**When Mac asked where she was Lindsay politely replied, "She got a guy who doesn't treat her like crap to drive her home."**_

_**Mac knew everyone was probably was going to be on Stella's side but it still hurt. **_

_**Stella was like a sister to don so of course he was overprotective and always on her side. Then Lindsay and Jess were her best friends so of course they wouldn't side with him. Adam and Kendall were the two youngest Kendall was like a little sister for Stell to mentor and she stuck with her, Adam used to have a little crush on Stella and He followed Kendall as Did Danny following Lindsay. Sheldon also seemed to be on Stell's side he of course went with the others. He had known Stella longer than everyone other than Mac and knew her life was hard. He didn't understand why something that harsh happened to a girl that sweet. **_

_**Mac saw that everyone except him was on Stella's side for a change and left to go meet up with Peyton. **_

_**When Stella arrived home she laid her backpack in her room and made grilled cheese and fries for the kids. It was snack she couldn't cook dinner till after her homework which she started at the dining table when Ted barged in smelling of smoke and beer. A six pack in his hand he put in the fridge.**_

_**When he saw Stella he smiled his rotting teeth showing, "well if isn't little miss Stella."**_

_**Stella rolled her eyes as he passed by her. **_

_**Hey Alyssa he said why don't you take Abby and Chris there out to play. "But…" Alyssa started but when she saw the look in Ted's eyes she took her sibling and went out in the back to the rusty swing set. **_

_**Stella sat there still doing her work trying to avoid and ignore the huge blob of disgusting Janet seemed to care about. **_

_**Ted walked in front of Stella chair the little space there was. He laid his hand on her thigh and Stella jumped getting up out of the chair. "What exactly in hell do you think your doing?"**_

_**Ted leered at her, " Do pretend like you don't look at me little Stella."**_

_**Stella was about o gag when she felt a hand grab her hair and start pulling her towards Janet's room. She grabbed at the hand and scratched but no avail she was thrown on at the mattress in the middle of the room. Stella's eyes clearly showed fear. She couldn't believe this was happening. When Stella got up to run Ted grabbed both her hands by the a wrist and pinned her against the wall. His breath in her face making her nauseous. He laughed at her and said, "what wrong little Stella?" **_

_**When Janet came home and Alyssa walked back in the house she found Stella in their room packing. Alyssa was confused Stella hadn't been transferred or she would have told them and Stella wouldn't abandon them. Would she?**_

_**Stella couldn't think all she knew was she had to get out of there. Janet had got home fifteen minutes ago. She also didn't seemed a bit fazed to see her boyfriend buckling pant with Stella shivering in shock on the floor of her room with her clothes torn off.**_

_**Stella blocked the memories from her mind and continued packing she had no idea where she was going to go but she knew she couldn't stay there.**_

_**The next morning at school Lindsay met up with the group at the picnic table again to discus her and Jess's plan for Mac and Stella. She got there smiling she sat next to Danny and her interlocked their hands together under the table and she smiled at him. **_

_**Jess sat on the other side next to Don on her right Sheldon flagging her left. Adam and Kendall were also there Adam was leaning against a tree while Kendall sat on the right of Danny.**_

_**Jess and Lindsay planned involved everyone so they had to be there. When Jess and Lindsay told everyone what was to happen everyone was smiling. Sheldon was to get Stella to follow him to D hall. Where Don was talking to Mac about trouble in Anatomy class. They were to through them in the sound proof Janitors closet were they would only be let out after they fixed their problems or the end of the school day which ever came first they were hoping the later this was their last attempt it had to wok.**_

_**But when Sheldon went looking for Stella he couldn't find her anyway. Both Lindsay and Jess tried her cell but she didn't answer. Lindsay told everyone they'd hold of for a day and she would check on Stell after school. **_

_**After school Lindsay got Danny to drive her to Stella's house. When she knocked on the door Stella didn't answer. But Alyssa opened the door the little girl had tears in her eyes. Lindsay felt her heart break for the girl knowing something must really be wrong. "hey Alyssa what's wrong?"**_

_**Alyssa looked at Lindsay not believing she didn't know, "Stella's left yesterday , she's gone ."**_

_**Lindsay froze, "what do you mean Stella's gone?"**_

_**Yesterday after Stella got home. Ted came over and told me to take Chris and Abby outside. Then when Janet got home and we came back in Stella was in are room crying I think and packing her bag with some clothes and getting her cash she had stashed and gave it to telling me to make sure Abby and Chris were taken care of and that she loved us. **_

_**Today though Social Services came and were getting taken away to new homes and I can't find Stella. She could keep us together but without her I don't know what were going to do. Lindsay hugged the ten year old and told her not to worry that she would find Stella and bring her back. Even if she had to throw her over her shoulder and carry which made the little girl smile. **_

_**Lindsay got back to the car and Danny watched her she seemed like a Zombie. "Hey Linds what's up with Stell?"**_

_**Lindsay looked at Danny her mouth open but nothing coming out then with a cracked voice on the brink of tears like Alyssa's herself, "Stella's gone!"**_


	3. Where is Stella

_CSI NY High School _

_Chapter 3: Time to find Stella_

_Lindsay and the rest of the group sat on the bench in the courtyard. The bench was on the left side of the courtyard right next to an big oak tree. Their postures were a little slumped and they all had solemn expressions on their faces. It had been three days and Stella was still gone she hadn't came to school or tried to contact anyone. Everyone was little disappointed at this thinking that if anyone one of them would have got a call she was one Theirs. She was a member of the group and that warranted her to be able to trust and believe in them. Lindsay had only told Danny and Jess what she knew about what happened with Stella. Jess then told Don who told Sheldon who told Adam who told Kendall. They all agreed though not to tell Mac unless he asked. They knew he cared for her or a t least they thought he did and this was going to test that._

_Mac had been a little preoccupied lately and they wanted proof he still cared about his best friend. Yeah Stella and Mac had some problem lately but the guy should still care. Stella had been there for him through everything. Hell she even supported him on the marine thing even if his Mother didn't. Mrs. Taylor just didn't want her son doing in thing dangerous. Mac though was going to follow in his father's footsteps. He was determined on being a good man._

_Don looked at the wood and Nails on the bench. He couldn't stop thinking about how he and everyone else was the wood and Stella was the Nails.. She kept them all together. Don rubbed his hands over his face he felt miserable. Stella was like his sister he had a overprotective need to take care of her. He know felt like he had failed. They had no idea where Stella was and they couldn't protect her if they couldn't find her._

_Don just didn't know what to think she had contacted any of them. If she needed help she could have called his. He had vowed to protect and told her no matter what he would protect her she was his sister. Don was like that though with everyone Stella said. Lindsay and her were his sister. Kendall was his little baby sister and Jess was his Damsel in distress._

_In truth he was overprotective with the girls of the group but that was to be expected. Don closed his eyes and sighed. Don remembered the first time he met Stella it was when he figured out he would protect her to no end. Even if she said she didn't need it like she usually did. Don had met Stella in fourth grade he was best friends with Mac at the time. Mac and Don had decided to go to the base ball park to get some exercise. Mac had called Stella to see if she wanted to come she had readily agreed. Don didn't know about it but Mac told Don to trust him and that he would love Stella._

_When Mac and Don made it to the ball park some kids were already there in a circle Stella was in the center. She was being pushed around and yelled at so of course Mac and Don went to her rescue. _

_The boys had scampered of when they saw Don and Mac but Stella still looked scared. Don had from then on made sure to protect her. Do n remembered how innocent and sweet Stella looked she didn't deserve that then and she didn't deserve what was happening to her now. _

_Lindsay sat at the end of the bench to the right of Danny. He had his arm around her shoulders. No one really knew what to say this was one of those things you never think is going to happen to you stories. Stella was gone and no of them knew how to even start to find her._

_Lindsay though about when Lindsay had first moved to New York Stella had been the first person top actually greet her. Lindsay had walked through the halls of her new high school a little slowly. She was starting ninth grade at a new school in a new place New York was definitely nothing like Bozeman, Montana. _

_Lindsay had walked into her first period Science class. When Stella noticed her she whistled to get the girls attention and motioned her over. Stella motioned to the seat to the left of her that was vacant and Lindsay sat down. Stella smiled and passed her a book. Lindsay took it gratefully and smiled. Stella held her hand out, " Stella Bonasera." _

_Lindsay smiled and shook her hand, "Lindsay Monroe."_

_Danny held on to Lindsay Danny had been friends with Stella since they met. Stella was never afraid or sad. She was one of those people if they weren't smiling something was seriously wrong. The day he had started fifth grade he had just started a new school better then the one his brother went to in the Bronx. His teachers had recommended the school to his parents and they had enrolled him for a year to see how he did. He had gotten locker number Twenty two and he was standing there pulling but the door to open it wouldn't budge. A girl with curly brown hair and green eyes came over. She hit the locker on the front the pulled the lever and the locker opened. She smiled at him and told him she had that locker two years in a row and then left walking to her class._

_Kendall sat under a tree next to the bench she really didn't want to be next to anyone right now. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Most of the team in the group didn't know how Kendall or Stella had met all they knew was that Stella had insisted that Kendall be allowed in the group Adam had readily agreed, Mac following and then everyone else. _

_Kendall had been in the girls bathroom for thirty minutes before Stella had found her. When she did there was blood on the sink and a silver small razor in Kendall's hand. Her arm had three small marks on it bleeding all down her arm. Stella had ran and got some paper towels telling Kendall to apply pressure. For weeks instead of going to the counselor because Kendall refused. Stella sit and listened to Kendal here what was wrong and help her out. Eventually the cutting had stopped and Kendall was fine. Stella and Kendall never told the others and that was fine. Now Kendall just wished she could help Stella like Stell had helped her. _

_Adam was leaning on the tree he never usually chewed on his nails but he was freaked he couldn't understand how Stella was gone. Stella was one of the reason he was still in the group. Adam had came to school one day with a black eye and cut lip. He told the group he had gone in a fight. Everyone laughed and thought it was joke. Which really it was lie he didn't want them to know his dad beat him up. After a while everyone wouldn't let it go and wanted to know what happened but he wouldn't tell and stopped hanging around with them knowing secluded himself was the easiest way to deal with it._

_Stella had came to his house two days after he had stepped away from the group. When Adam her the door bell ring he shot out of his room he was at the top of the stairs when he saw his dad open the door. Hid dad was as usual drunk wearing dirty Jeans a white stained t-shirt and a flannel shirt hanging off one shoulder. Adam saw Stella standing in the doorway and he freaked. _

_Stell waited for the door to open it and when it did Stella knew exactly what Adam problem was. The man in front of her smelled like a bar a bad bar. Smoke, beer, and urine Stella's face scrunched up but she soon masked it and asked if Adam was home. The man screamed for Adam to get his ass down there and Adam came running. _

_When Adam's dad left Adam ran outside and closed the door. He looked at Stella and all of a sudden she hugged him. When she finally let go of him she smiled and Put her hand on his shoulder. Come on let's go get something to eat at the diner it's about a block from here. Adam didn't know what to do other than follow and they sat down in the back of the diner ordering cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate milkshakes. _

_Jess sat in the middle between Sheldon who was on her left and Don who was on her right. Jess and Stella were best friends yet Stella had not came to her or contacted her. Jess was miserable this just didn't work into her plan for high school. These were the carefree years where her, Stella, and Lindsay broke all the rules and did stuff they weren't suppose to. _

_Jess met Stella the same year as don but in totally different circumstances. Jess's mom had taken all the kid's to the park. Jess was bored with all the thrill of everything and went down to the pond. A girl with curly hair and green eyes stood on the bridge watching the water as it passed by. The girl seemed around Jess's age so she walked up to her to say hi. _

_When Jess came up next to her the girl turned. Jess smiled an stuck her had out, "Jessica Angell nice to meet you."_

_The girl looked at her for a minute then took her hand, "Stella Bonasera nice to meet you too."_

_After they shook hands the spent the rest of the day together till a man called Stella's name he had white hair and glasses. Jess watched as she left with the man and wondered if maybe that man was her father. Jess's mom called her name and she ran back to the park area. _

_Sheldon looked down at his hands he smiled as he remembered exactly when he met Stella. Sheldon was in eighth grade and the school was on a scavenger hunt. He thought he heard shuffling in the woods but didn't think anything of it till he heard crying. He found a girl her hair a mess with leafs in it. And tears leaking out of her eyes her hand was holding her ankle. He leant down next o her and lifted her ankle it was sprained he had fix it up as best as he could and carried her out of the woods. Form then on Stella wouldn't leave him alone and always tried to help him with his dream to become a doctor._

_Lindsay couldn't take anymore, "Were her best friends how can we not know how to find her?"_

_Adam not wanting to be killed by Lindsay but wanting to find Stella says, "We could ask Ma-…"_

"_No way! Him and his she dragon have done enough damage."_

_Don looks at Lindsay, "What are you talking about?"_

_Lindsay immediately regrets opening her mouth. Stella had only told her and Jess how much of an bitch Peyton was actually being._

_Jess decided to take over, "About a week before Stella left Peyton started getting really bitchy with her. She had never really liked Stella but she kept her to herself. Now she was getting in Stella's face. Saying how Stella should just move on that Mac didn't love or care about her. She didn't even stop she kept going the whole week that's one of the reason Stella wouldn't even go near Mac."_

"_How do you know this?" Sheldon asked. _

_Kendall rolled her eyes, "Stella told them", She says standing up._

_Kendall and Stella had met up the day before she left and she had told her what had been going on as well._

"_So how are we suppose to find her?' Danny asks getting back to the original problem knowing they could deal with the nightmare couple later. _

_The bell rang and everyone got up to get to class telling each other they'd meet up after school._

_Mac sat at a table in the lunch area Mac knew Stella and the others were mad at him. Stella hadn't been to school for the past three days and he was getting worried but he kept thinking about their last fight and he wouldn't give her the pleasure of him being worried about nothing she probably just had the flu or a cold that had been going around. For some reason his gut twisted still and he knew that wasn't it. Mac looked at the table not really seeing it. _

_If the others anything they certainly hadn't come for to tell him. They all seemed really depressed lately. Danny usual antics in Sinclair's class didn't happen anymore. Lindsay and Jess had stopped talking non stop in class and Jess seemed almost not responsive in Anatomy. Sheldon was even very solemn in Anatomy and that was his best class. Don of course tried everything to cheer the girls up but for some reason it wasn't working. Adam and Kendall had stopped competing and just did their work waiting for the class to end. Mac laid his head back on his hands wondering what had happened to change everything so upside down. _

_Mac thought about Kindergarten and how different him and Stella were then. They use to share everything true they were just five but they were inseparable. Stella sat at her desk they were to draw a picture of their family so Stella drew herself and no one else. She didn't know who else to draw she didn't know anyone else in her family. Her best friend Mac Taylor sat in the Desk next to her._

_Mac had drawn him, his Dad and Mom, and their dog Apollo. Stella smiled that dog was crazy and he would always try to jump her when she came over. He was a golden retriever, lab mix. _

_Mac looked at her and Smiled, "how's it going Stell?"_

_Stella frowned and Mac got worried, "What's up?"_

"_I don't have a family Mac."_

"_Of course you do" Mac said, "I'm part of your family Aren't I. You can put me right next to you." _

_Stella smiled and Mac picked out what color his shirt should be for the picture._

_Peyton smiled as Jane talked about her vacation this year. Peyton couldn't have been happier Stella hadn't been to school for three days. Mac was worried but Peyton hoped Stella had actually left. It would be the perfect ending to Peyton's fairytale no more of Mac's best friend getting in her way. Peyton just smiled at this gleefully as Jane rambled on. _

_When the bell rang Mac got up and Peyton followed grabbing his hand and smiling brightly at him. He smiled back and wondered why he felt so guilty about being happy with Peyton._

_Brendon had asked Don where Stella was knowing her other friends really didn't seem to like him that much. Don had given his some crap excuse about her being sick. Brendon had called Stella's phone six time in the past three days she hadn't answered. Brendon didn't know what was going but Mac was her best friend was okay. So Brendon thought it must not be something serious. As Brendon crossed the field a girl Named Shelby Quinn waved at him Brendon smiled and waved back. The bell rang and Brendon Hurried up to get to class._

_**She was running she didn't know to where or what from all she knew was she had to get away. Her legs hurt her arms were stiff and she couldn't breath. She also knew though that she couldn't stop. If she did the memories would flood her and she would sink. So she ran when suddenly a hand clamped around her mouth and started pulling her back. **_

Stella sat bolt right up on a cot and looked around. She was in a big building full of cots and people she didn't know. The walls were white but had posters that said have you seen me on them. Stella's heart was beating erratically from her nightmare and her breath was come in rapid beats. Stella barely had the strength to get up but she sat her feet down on the floor and sat on the cot her head in her hands.

Stella though about how a week or so a go she would have went to Mac. Mac always knew how to help and Seemed to genuinely care for her. Stella though just couldn't get the things Peyton said out of her head. Also her and Mac hadn't been in such great terms the were both pissed at each other and throwing punches last time she checked. Stella lifted her head up and smiled. 

A woman of about forty with Brown gray hair, brown eyes, and a sweet smile came and sat on the cot next to Stella's handing Stella a plate with portions of eggs, sausage, ham, and a biscuit on it. Stella thanked her and took the food.

As Stella ate the woman who was named Maggie studied the girl. The girl seemed about 16 to 18 she had no idea why the girl would be in a place like this. Maggie had been at the shelter for a month she had lost her house. When her husband left and she got fired she had no where else to go. 

Stella on the other hand was a young radiant girl she looked to be still in high school. Maggie could not fathom had the girl got such bad luck that she ended up her on an old rusty cot. 

Stella noticed the Analysis that Maggie seemed to be doing. "Maggie id you need something you can just ask?" Stella said finishing her eggs.

Maggie laid her chin on her hand and cocked her head to the side. "How did it get as bad as for a girl of your age to end up here?"

Stella thought about how she got there, "After leaving Janet's she had just ran as fast as she could like in her dream the only difference was no one pulled her back. She had found herself cold and Alone in a bad part of town where a officer found her. She lied saying she was 20 and just needed a place to stay for the night he had directed her to the shelter.

Maggie had been here for Stella for the past three days. 

Maggie and Stella had bonded. Stella still didn't know though if she trusted Maggie enough to tell her the truth. God how Stella missed her friends she didn't want to leave it was just she couldn't handle this kind of thing. She had no idea what to do other than run it was what she was taught by other kids and foster parents. When something got tough you ran you saved yourself. Stella couldn't stand not knowing how her baby's were doing. Was Christopher brushing his teeth. Did Alyssa still have buttons with her. Was Abby sleeping through night were all them together still. Janet didn't give a shit how Janet and Her …" Stella immediately closed her eyes her memories flooding her. 

"Are you alright dear?" Maggie asked her touching her shoulder Stella smiled and nodded her head yes. 

Maggie smiled knowing the girl needed time and got up to go check on the others and Stella laid back. Stella thought about her friends. She remembered one special memory form all of them. 

With Don it was ninth grade year he always wore sunglasses day or night he thought they were suave. Plus he thought they made him look sexy. When ever Stella saw a guy wear sunglasses she would laugh. 

One day don had accidentally dropped them when he was crossing the road he dropped them and a trucker ran over them. Don was crushed and they all went to a funeral in his backyard for them.

With Lindsay it had to be their last sleepover she would never forget that they were so regretting it the next morning. Knowing they both had some confessing to do at some point. Gosh Stella and Lindsay both vowed to never play truth or dare ever again.

From Danny it was the time Frankie Mala wouldn't leave her alone they were 10th grade.

Stella was getting her books out of her locker when she closed the door and turned she jumped. She Frankie was right in front of. "Dear god Frankie you scared what are you doing?"

"Nothing" He said smiling at her and blocking her every time she tried to move.

Stella stopped moving and sighed, " look Frankie I don't have time for your games right now I have to get to English so could you please move.

"Nope" he said smiling like a maniac. Stella had no idea why but Frankie gave her the creeps when he smiled or even just looked at her. It was like he was trying to devour her.

After 5 minutes of this cat mouse game someone came behind Stella put their arm around her shoulders. "Hey Stell" Danny asks "something wrong ?" 

Stella looked in front of her noticing that Frankie was gone and smiled, "Never knew it Danny but you are a good guy to have around when you don't want unwanted company."

Danny smiles bring his arm down and nudges her, "Come on let's get to English class huh."

With Jess it was from he year that they had met. They had just started school again no one usually messed with her because they knew they'd have to answer to Don. Well at least guys didn't bother her but girls were much more fierce and didn't see a problem with bothering her. 

Shelby Quinn and Stella had been friends a few years ago until Shelby decided she was too good for Stella and started hanging with the so called popular crowd. 

One day as Stella arrived just outside the school Shelby and her group showed up and blocked Stella's path in the school. "Well if it isn't the orphan?"

Shelby's little group laughs and fire shines in Stella's eyes mixed with moisture. That's when Jess comes up her arms crossed over her chest and stands next to Stella. Everyone knew Jess's dad was a cop so they stayed out of her way. "Do we have a problem here ladies she says." 

Shelby frowns and glares a the two girls then her and her groupies walk away.

Jess smiles at Stella who smiles back and they walk into the school together that day Jess was initiated in to their club.

Kendall god she missed that girl. Kendall was one of those people no one could replace. Heck no on could replace anyone in her group they were all unique in their own way. Stella felt tears coming on wiped here eyes on her sleeve. 

Kendall and Stella had stayed after school one day no one else around. Don had promised to come pick them up later. They sat under one of the big oak trees in the courtyard. Stella sat there as Kendall talked about her parents the divorce. Her stepmother and her brothers. Colby he's 13 and magnificent actually he's a lot like me. Stella smiled thinking how great it would be to have brothers and sisters. Oh and Anthony's a football player at his high school my Father says he's really good. Kendall's brothers and Dad lived in Louisiana. While Kendall lived in New York with her mom and step dad. She just called him dad though because that's who was to her more a dad to her then her reall father. Father was formal and that was what she called her real father. Dawn her step mom wanted her to call her Madre the Spanish word for mom. Kendall refused and emphasized the name Dawn when ever the talked just to piss her step mom off.

Stella would alugh or give advice when needed these meeting were on of the reason's Stella knew she wanted a career as CSI to help people. Then again she might also want to be an officer. 

Sheldon god how crazy the guy could be if he needed to be. Alyssa was in trouble at school and had begged then to call Stella instead of Janet. Stella was in Sinclair's class and felt her phone vibrate when she saw the number she freaked. Lindsay saw her face and asked what was wrong. Sheldon had joined the conversation concerned for his friend. 

All of a sudden right in the middle of the class Sheldon got out of his seat. He got in front of the class and start some rap song by Jay-z all the kids stopped to watch. 

Stella smiled and nodded her head and it and slipped at out of the class while Sinclair was pre-occupied with Sheldon. He got a weeks detention for that he just grinned and let it go though. Stella couldn't thank him enough for that. 

Adam was the last on the list but he was great. Adam might not have been strong or intimidating but he was still Adam. Adam had finally stood up to his dad the day he and Stella got back from the diner. She was determined to walk in the house and Make sure Adam was really okay. As they were going up the dingy stairs Stella stepped on one that creaked that Adam for got to tell her about and they heard a loud voice boom. "You little piece of shit is that you?"

Adam tried to pull Stella up the steps but she wouldn't budge. She would not let some fat ass beat up one of her friends just be he thought he could mess with people littler than him. When Adam's father came into view the sun was shining through the window and Stella could see him clearly. He had short brown hair and a sort of beard. He also was huge like a Quarterback who had let himself go. His beer belly was more like a 24 pack then a 6 pack. He also had a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand at the time. "And who are you?" he said staring at the girl in his house.

"Stella Bonasera"

The man smiled, "Ah you think your big shit don't you."

Stella's eyes narrow and she was ready to smack this man.

"Stop Dad!" 

When Adam said that the man tried to focus his eyes on his son, "You need to shut your mouth we were having a conversation and you were invited to enter."

Again Adam tried to pull Stella away from his father but she was more determined than last time to put this guy in this place.

The man walked up and pulled Adam hand from the girl. "what is you r problem son can't you see she doesn't want to go with you. Maybe your just not man enough for her."

"You should be one to talk" Stella said loud enough for the man to here and turned towards him. "Your son's more of a man then you'll ever be."

The man narrowed his eyes his hand when back, but before it could go down on Stella cheek Adam caught his hand. 

Stella remembered the shocked look on Adam's dad's face and laughed lightly. Stella had no idea how she was going to get through al this. Then she remembered then one person she forgot the guy she forgot to mention. "Mac Taylor" She whispered to her self and she laid down tears threatening to spill again she was amazed actually that she had any left.

The group met up after school liked they planned and they all gathered in the courtyard again. They all had determined looks on their faces it was time to take action. They all sat down and started in on their plans.

Don had decided it would be a good idea to put an ad out in the newspaper or flyers.

Jess's nose scrunched up, " I don't know that's sort of a shout out and Stella definitely wouldn't respond to one of those.

'The book" Kendall says and they all start looking at her. Stella had a red notebook she always had with her. She would leave it at school so her foster parents wouldn't fin didn't t and she wouldn't lose it. It must have something that can help us in it."

"That's great" , Danny says, "But how do we get to it."

Adam smiles, "That's where I come in tomorrow morning I can sneak into her locker."

"What do we do until then?" Hawkes asked eager to get his friend back.

Lindsay got an idea, "Stella had to hang out somewhere when she wasn't with us where would that be."

Hawkes smiled something he could answer. Danny noticed the smile on Hawkes face and said. "What's up Doc?"

"Cute Danny" ,Hawkes says, "But if I were you I would check St. Basil's he say she would help there whenever she could she had a lot of friends there."

So St. Basils Tomorrow then the book" Lindsay says and everyone nods and then heads off.

That night as Stella laid on her cot she cried and wished she could call Lindsay but knew that was impossible she had to start over. Stella knew all her friends probably hated her now. With one hand under her pillow and the other at her side Stella fell asleep wishing things hadn't happened like they did.

Especially Mac she thought about the time when she could tell him anything. When he actually cared a time before Peyton and the distance between them. She remembered one of the nights she had actually stayed at his house. His parents didn't care knowing her history. Not to mention her and Mac had been friends since kindergarten they were positive the two would behave them self's. Mac and Stella sat on a jumble of Blankets and pillows on his floor in front of the big screen TV where Mac had put his favorite movie Ghost Rider in. 

There was a big clear bowl of popcorn between them and they had root beers on the table they had pushed back to make their little haven. Stella loved it when it was like this. They pillows and Comforters made her fell content and Mac was there he would always protect her. Of course she also had Don on that field but Mac was her own Personal bodyguard no matter the time no matter the date. Mac looked over from where he laid on his belly and smiled at her she smiled back. Stella wished she was there right now.

Mac was pissed it had been two weeks and Stella still hadn't been to school and no one had even come to tell him if she was okay. Mac decided to approach them even though Stella should have told him what was going. He was her best friend but obviously she was mad at him. Mac walked up to Don as he was leaving the field and heading for the locker room. 

"Don!" Mac shouts.

When Don saw who it was he rolled his eyes but stopped and waited for his friend to reach him. "Hey okay this is it Stella has been to school for almost 3 weeks. What the hell is going on?"

Don clenched and unclenched his fist, "Mac if it took you this long to ask what was going on you don't deserve to be called Stella's best friend."

Kendall sat in Anatomy class they had been searching through Stella's notebook the last few weeks. It seemed Stella had wrote everything she though was important down. At least one page about each of her friends. Nights and days she wanted to remember. She had goals she wanted to reach by certain ages. But in the back was one thing that caught her eye in the back of the notebook taped to the cardboard was a picture of all of them. From Right to left it Was Sheldon, Kendall, and Adam, Mac and Stella in the middle, Jess, Don, Lindsay, and Danny on the other side of them.

Kendall smiled at the bottom in Stella's handwriting it said '_**Forever Remember your Friends.'**_

"Hey", someone said behind Kendall and she jumped but when she turned around she was met with a boyish, shy smile from her boyfriend.

Kendall smiled, but Adam could see the sadness underneath it shone in her eyes. Adam puts his hand on her warm cheek, "Baby don't worry will find her."

Kendall leaned into his touch and put her hand over his.

Mac's face was red as he watched Don walk into the locker rooms. Mac even though he was mad knew Don was right Mac hadn't really been a good friend to Stella lately. 

Mac watched as well as Brendon the asshole came out wearing a Navy blue t-shirt and a pair of Jeans. Shelby Quinn ran over to him and he put his arm over her shoulders holding her close. Look like he had no problem moving on. Mac had no idea what was going on but he knew he had to find out.

Mac went to Lindsay he knew no matter what he could get the truth out of her. Mac found Lindsay in the common Area. Kendall had passed the book on to her after their Anatomy class and went to eat lunch with Jess and everyone. Lindsay didn't fell hungry she actually felt sort of depressed. Danny usually helped with it but he had to stay home today he was sick. Mac saw he next to a soda Machine sitting on one of the new benches the school had gotten this year.

Mac walked up and she didn't notice he sat down beside her leaning back. Lindsay was leaning forward staring at the notebook. "Lindsay", Mac said leaning forward his elbows on his legs. 

"Lindsay looked up and her brown eyes turned dark with white hot fire burning in her belly. "Well Mac what can I do for you if it involves bodily harm to you I'll be glad to assist. 

Mac Sighed and looked at the brick wall on the other side of the common room. That's what their team was like a wall held together by each other helping the other. "Lindsay I need to know where Stella is?"

Lindsay shockingly looked at him, "Really Mac after all this time you finally ask where Stella is? Why not last week or the days before that." 

Mac sighed, "Look I no I haven't been the best friend I could be lately…"

"No Mac don't even, first of Lately is a huge understatement try ever since you started dating the British Godzilla. Secondly How is you haven't noticed how Stella fells around Peyton the tension personally you need to pick." Lindsay laughs, "but then again by not asking till now you seem to have made one. Just go have lunch with Peyton Stella's true friends have everything under control."

Mac couldn't take this, "Lindsay just tell me where Stella is."

Lindsay glared at him, "I wish I could but no one knows. She's gone and now if you'll leave I need to find her. 

Mac felt like he'd been hit by all the guys on the foot ball team. He leaned back dazed. Mac didn't know what to do it. He felt like his world had just became black and white. The ground had just fell from under his feet and he was headed to a place worse than hell a world without his best friend.

Mac wanted to cry, he wanted to beat the crap out of someone. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. But instead he stood up and walked to his Math class. The math class where the desk next to him would be empty again.

When school was over Mac pulled Lindsay over to a corner. "What happened why did she leave?"

Lindsay's eyes when to the ground Lindsay knew that what happened to Stella had something to do with Ted. The way Alyssa described it, it sounded like… Lindsay couldn't even think about that happening to Stella. "All we know is it had something to do with her Foster mom's boyfriend."

Mac knew what Lindsay thought had happened the same thing was going through his mind right now. He could not believe it though that someone would hurt his Stella and in that way. 

Mac again getting another fatal blow walked away from Lindsay tears actually coming to his eyes but not flowing down. Marines do not cry and if he wanted to become one he would not cry either. 

Mac met Peyton at his car she was there looking clearly pissed for having to wait again. Mac got in the drivers seat without saying a word driving Peyton home she pissed and Moaned the whole way there. Mac stopped at a red light Peyton still running her mouth. He turned towards her, "Peyton just shut up."

Peyton stared at Mac baffled that he would say that to her but she shut her mouth sat back and left his car without a word when they got to her house.

When Mac got home her ran up the stairs straight to his room. His room was painted blue had been every since he was a kid. He had a full sized bed with a solid black comforter and sheets. A desk on the left wall. The carpet in his room was also blue. He had posters of the marines up on his walls. He planned to become on when he turned 18 right out of high school. He had a night stand next to his bed a lamp on it and his alarm clock. He had the usual dressed that had a mirror attached to it. He had a picture of Peyton on their. Next to it sat a picture of Stella and the group. He did have a picture of just Stella up there but Peyton had made him take it down. He sat in a blue chair that was behind his desk he turned on the lamp that sat to the right of the desk and for a moment just sat and thought.

He knew the group hated his guts right now and wouldn't help. Peyton was she seemed actually kind of glad Stella was gone. Mac took out a slip of paper and stated writing it was not going to end this way. He was not going to lose Stella and the last thing they say to each other be something in the heat of the moment. 

Mac decide he would do the only he knew he could all he had to do was get the information before Stella figured what was up.

A/N: Something I forgot to mention in the first chapter this doesn't necessarily go with the time they would actually be in school. Also I don't know if Stella was Still in foster care around this time because she said Professor P got her out of it if I remember correctly.

As always though please review for some reason they make my adrenaline flow and my muse work. That way you'll get a new chapter faster!


	4. Fight or Flight

**CSI NY High School **

**Chapter 4: Fight or Flight **

**Stella had been staying at the shelter for a at least a moth when she finally decided that was enough. She decided she was going to get back on her feet no matter what. Maggie told her it was a good idea and that there was bakery down the street with a opening. Stella smiled and thanked and went and got an application. Stella was finally okay well not completely okay but she was getting there. Stella could finally breathe again no matter what things had to start looking up soon. She still missed her friend Mac most of all but she couldn't seem to get the courage to even call one of them.**

**She knew they all had probably wondered what had happened but she had heard enough stories about kids running a way from foster home to know that she probably would never see them again. Stella tried not to think about Alyssa, Christopher, and Abby. **

**Alyssa had always been like a little annoying sister to her the one who your nerves wear thin with but you can't help but love. Stella remembered helping the girl with homework and telling her story usually using Mr. Buttons as the main character or prince.**

**Christopher was her little handsome boy who could get away with almost anything with just smiling at her. He always ate Captain crunch for breakfast and loved to listen to Stella sing a song to him. **

**Abby was Stella's princess the girl had Stella's heart since they met. Abby would always follow Stella and mimic Stella's actions. The girl was just to cute for words and she loved to sleep in Stella's bed after a nightmare. **

**IT was about a few weeks later since Stella had put in the application. She was wearing a blue blouse and a pair of blue jean shorts the sun was definitely beating down today. She also had a pair of sunglasses she had swiped from Mac one day on. He hadn't minded saying they looked better on her then on him. Her curly hair was tied back in a ponytail.**

**Stella was walking her way to the bakery it was her 3rd**** day of officially working there. The first few days were just the routine and a test run to make sure she could handle it. Stella pasted a wooden post on her walk when she immediately froze and walk backwards. There in front of her was a Picture of her from her Junior year of school. Mac had taken at the end of that school year. They had all been out in the court yard. She was laying in the grass smiling a silly I love you grin at the camera. She was wearing a solid red t-shirt and Skinny blue Jeans that showed off her curves. Her hair was tied back and her eyes shone brightly.**

**Stella almost smiled she missed that time, that innocence, that picture, that girl. She frowned on the flyer it said if you have any information about this girl contact me at this number or e-mail address. Stella noticed both number and address were Mac's why would he be looking for her. How they left things she was sure he would have a party when he noticed she was gone.**

**Stella almost let tears fall for her best friend but right now was not the time for past memories.**

**Stella quickly tore the paper off hoping no one had seen it. But she was sure they wouldn't have called it anyways. This wasn't exactly the best place to be in New York. She was pretty sure it was worse than Queens and the Bronx's. She folded up the paper and stuck it in her back pocket. She decided after work she would go find all the posters and tear them down. Right now Stella just didn't want to be found not by her friends and most definitely not by Mac. **

**Stella then hurried off because she also didn't want to be late for work on her first official day. Stella steadied herself though this was a new beginning and she knew that what ever life threw at her she could take it. She Just hoped life didn't throw her past back at her because that she might not be able to handle it just yet.**

**Mac checked his phone and E-mail everyday. The E-mails were usually spam or from his brother who was in the force right now a marine stationed in Iraq. Mac missed the life out of his older brother but he had to find Stella.**

**Most of the missed calls were mainly from Peyton. He didn't answer because the only reason she called was to bitch at him about how much time he was wasting searching for Stella. "The little Orphan isn't worth it Mac she's gone." That sentence came from Peyton's mouth two days ago and after that Mac had just walked away. He was scared that if he hadn't left he would have slapped her. Mac Taylor though was not the kind of guy to hit girls no matter what. **

**His mother had taught him right not to mention his father expected the best manners from his sons.**

**Mac smacked his hand against his head he couldn't believe he let this happen. A faint smile came to his face because he knew Stella would have kicked his ass for blaming himself.**

**He checked his phone again 5 missed phone calls 4 from Peyton. One though was from a phone number he didn't know. Mac pushed the number redialing it. " Zaro's Bakery may I help you?" **

**Mac looked confused why would a Bakery be calling him. "yes I'm Mac Taylor. Um I put up a poster about a girl."**

"**Oh yes I called I think the girl your looking for started working here a few days ago. She looks exactly like the girl on the poster her name is Stella Bonasera."**

**Mac wanted to jump up and down this was just the break he needed. He prayed a thank you to God and said, "Yes that's her I will be right down there." Mac ran out of his house not caring about a jacket or that his parents looked at him like he lost it he had to get to the bakery before she could disappear again.**

**As Mac got in his car he couldn't believe how at peace everything felt again. How it seemed there were no clouds following him. Nothing could get better he had found her his light. Mac started the engine. Then his phone rang again he picked it up saw Peyton's name and laid it back down. **

**When Stella got to the bakery she was still worried about that flyer not knowing how many time's he might have passed it. Or how many of those posters were up around the neighborhood. **

**Stella opened the glass door on the bell at the top jingled alerting people she was there. What Stella saw in front of her though stopped her in her tracks for the second time that day. Mac was at the counter talking to a Man in a blue shirt and khaki pants, the manager. Mac wore a Pair on Jeans and a red maroon shirt that Stella always thought made him look cute in she had actually bought it for him for his birthday last year he wore the next day to show her he loved it.**

**Stella's brain was trying to decipher what was going on but couldn't. How was this happening. Mac at her new job talking to her boss. He looked exactly the same as last time she had seen him. At least what she could see of him he was sort of turned sideways looking at the manger and not at her thank god.**

**Mac had bags under his eyes though and his face was looking to be set in a permanent frown. **

**She couldn't breathe her heart had literally stopped this couldn't happen. She couldn't let him find her. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him right now. She was sure if she stayed there she would have a panic attack. She already felt like she was having one. Stella closed her eyes for a second to straighten it the looked up to see her boss look straight at her.**

**When the Manager pointed at her Stella freaked and ran straight out the door she had no idea where she was going all she knew was that she had to get away. **

**She had to get away from the bakery, away from Mac, away from the pain.**

**Mac sat there and listened as the Manager told him what he knew about Stella. The man seemed to have no idea about anything. All he knew is what she wrote on her application. Mac ran his hand through his hair frustrated as the man continued. Mac heard the bell above the door ding and knew he would have to leave soon so they could serve their customers. The Manager stood up straight, "There's Stella right there" The man said.**

**Mac turned around as Quickly as he could though everything was going in slow motion for him. When he reached the front what he saw was Stella's back and the door closing. "Shit!" Mac whispered and Started running towards the door.**

**Stella ran till' she had to stop for a breath. She looked to the left of her and saw the road and a Barber shop. To right though she saw a alley just beside a bar on the left and a closed store on the right. There was a dumpster on the wall to the left. She walked in there to lean against the right wall. Slowly she sunk to the dirty ground on the alley and sobbed. She couldn't understand why God would do this to her.**

**She had no idea why but seeing her best friend other than calming her it scared her to no end. When she saw Mac everything that she had tried to forget came back. Her friends who she loved and wished she could just be with again they were gone. Stella couldn't get her heart to calm down she was freaking out.**

**She knew she needed a new start after what had happened she didn't want any remembrance. Stella had always been on her own, yes she'd always had her friends but she carried her burdens alone. She grew up that way the foster system taught you that yourself was the only person you could trust in life. **

**Of course Stella also trusted her friends but to an extent she didn't know how they could stand by her after what happened. She had been violated and she couldn't get past that so how would they. **

**Mac had no right to do this he had no right to find her , to put flyers up, to bring her life back. Stella rubbed her eyes and cleared her face of fresh tears. She would not cry not anymore she was strong she didn't need to cry. Stella put her knees up to her chest and put her arms around them laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes she was so tired she just needed to rest for a minute. **

**When Mac got out of the Bakery he looked left and right but he didn't see Stella anywhere. Mac had no idea where she went. All Mac knew though was that he couldn't lose Stella again. Mac had no idea why Peyton couldn't understand that. Peyton didn't see Stella for who she was. Stella was smart, beautiful in and out, she made everything better. Stella was the girl…. he loved. Mac couldn't believe he loved her. He loved Stella how could he have never seen it. The way he felt for it was clear to him now.**

**He didn't fell half of what he felt for Stella for Peyton. Mac had to find Stella now because the dark clouds were coming back. Mac knew for him to be okay he needed Stella He knew finding Stella a second time would be a miracle the girl was good at hiding. He also knew though that he couldn't do it on his own. He got his phone out and did what he never thought he would have to do. Stella was his best friend he never thought she would run for him usually he made her feel safe. **

**Mac dialed Lindsay's number hoping to god she would at least pick up. **

"**Hello"**

"**Hey Lindsay this is Mac, don't hang up please just listen to what I have to say."**

**Lindsay sighed she knew she should just hang up but her curiosity got the better of her. "Make it fast Mac."**

**Mac had never been very religious but he promised after today he would start going to church every Sunday. He just needed Lindsay to listen and he need Stella. "Stella I found her but she ran off, please I need your help."**

**Lindsay's mouth hung wide open as she listened to Mac explain what happened. "Know I need you to call everyone and get them down here. They won't talk to me but they will listen to you."**

**Lindsay closed her mouth from it hanging position then spoke, "you got it be there as fast as god's speed will permit."**

**After Mac hung up with Lindsay he leaned his head back against the wall of the Bakery he rubbed his eyes. Her ran a hand roughly through his hair and opened his eyes in a half-hour there was going to be at least seven people waiting for him to tell them what was going on. **

**Mac felt like he was already in the military and that he had become the lieutenant and soon his army would get here and he would have to bring them into battle. **

**Against what he thought it was more like a rescue mission he needed help saving one of their own.**

**Mac's Phone started vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out, Peyton was calling again. Mac accepted the call, "Hey Peyton…"**

"**Finally Mac I have called you a million times. Where the hell are and what are you doing?" Peyton couldn't believe Mac hadn't been answering her calls. She swore if he said one more thing about Stella she was going to blow up the orphan girl was gone get over it and move on was her motto.**

**Mac smiled, "You won't believe it Peyton I found Stella I actually…"**

**Peyton was pissed, "Oh come on you've been ignoring me because of her. Mac I am your girlfriend. Why do you care about her so much. It's like with her in your life I always come in second place."**

"**Peyton that's not fair" Mac said even though was she said had some truth to it.**

"**You know what Mac forget it just give it up. You know what were over, I hope you and Stella are very happy together." Peyton was through with this she couldn't find someone else Mac wasn't worth this. Peyton thought she deserved to be in first place and no one definitely not Stella would keep her from that Peyton hung up on him.**

"**Peyton…" Mac tried but Peyton had already hung the phone up. Mac sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was definitely getting a migraine from this. **

**Lindsay Hung up with Mac and immediately called Danny to come pick her up. While she called Jess and Kendall who would call Adam, Sheldon and Don. **

**Don picked up Jess, Sheldon, Adam and Kendall. While Danny picked up Lindsay on his bike. **

**They all got to the bakery around the same time when they arrived Mac stood up straight like he was being inspected by a drill sergeant. Soon everyone was standing in front of Mac. "So I think you all know why were here. Now I know you're all mad at me but Stella is what is important now."**

**Don and everyone else was looking like they would rather be somewhere else or have someone other than Mac in front of them. Lindsay frowned, "Were calling a truce guys. So Mac explain what happened and where we go from here."**

**Mac sighed getting ready to tell his story his stomach not cooperating and creating knots. "Okay so here we go…" After Mac had told everyone what was going on they all stood alert ready to do what they needed to find Stella. Even if Mac was to be the lead the man had found her and know they actually had hope that they would be able to have her back.**

**Mac cleared his throat to give out the orders hoping they wouldn't think he was trying to be an ass. "Don and Jess take the south side" Don nodded his head as jess took his hand and they headed off. "Okay Adam and Hawkes take the north." They boys headed off with out an argument. "Linds how about you Danny and Kendall take the left and I'll take the right." **

**Kendall looked puzzled, "Mac shouldn't you have someone go with you."**

**Mac looked at her surprised, "I understand I've been an ass lately but I care for Stella more than anything. I don't think I'd be the best company to be around right now. SO go with those two don't sorry about me Stella could never kick my ass. Yes she's capable of it but she would never hurt me."**

**Kendall nodded knowing Mac meant well with the way he paired them off. Kendall would be totally frantic if Adam was gone. Probably bitchy and biting off everyone's head for no reason. **

**Mac did a slight smile at a girl who was like a little sister to him and started walking off. **

**Don held strong on to Jess's hand as the walked past the stores most were boarded up or going out of business. "What would Stella be doing in a place like this. That Bakery is the only functional and Nice place I can see. "**

**Don frowns knowing the exact reason Stella was around this place, "she obviously didn't want us to find her Jess. She was trying to run from something that was eating her up. She thought we either couldn't help or wouldn't help. She thought we wouldn't understand what was going on what she had gone through. So he did what seemed logical to her she ran."**

**Jess leaned closer to Don feeling tears beginning to prick her eyes. "I don't like this Don why did something like this have to happen to Stella she didn't deserve it. She one of might best friends and I need her around for when something amazing happens. Who will I run to when have news to share or need just a friend to hug."**

**Don stops and pulls Jess into a his own hug, "I know Baby and don't worry we'll find her and help her through this everything will be fine."**

**Adam and Hawkes walked along the street both lost in their own thoughts when Adam finally spoke up. "Does it seem to you like Stella was the heart of are team. We all seem lost without her even Mac though he seems to have been lost since Peyton."**

**Hawkes smiled, "I think Stella was the kind of person that you just can't be sad or afraid around. Stella seems to make things better she loves to help people and people in the same fell the need to help her. On Mac though he might have lost his way but Stella will always bring him back and he will join back in because we all trust Stella and she trust Mac."**

"**But can she really trust Mac he sort of left all of us for a snob with a accent. He broke her heart in a way smashed it with a hammer and didn't bother to pick up pieces instead he left them there and walked on them. And Stella just let him do it putting on a fake smiling pretending to be happy for him and Peyton.", Adam said.**

**Hawkes looked at Adam, "Trust me Stella will straighten him out and they both better realize soon how much they mean to each other."**

**Adam looked at Hawkes, "Mac and Stella are too of the most stubborn people I have ever met."**

"**Definitely" ,Hawkes says, " and if they don't figure out they like each other by the end of this year I'm going with that locking them in the Janitor's closet thing. **

"**The closet is sound proof" , Adam says and smiles Hawkes smiles back and they keep walking.**

**Lindsay held tight on to Danny's hand this was certainly a shady part of New York. Kendall was conflicted with her own thoughts she knew Mac meant well but should he really be on his own right now. Stella might be his best friend but she was also a fighter and could kick ass. Most everyone in the team had seen her do it to some poor guy first hand when the got out of line with her or anyone one else.**

**Danny didn't like the way this was going one bit Stella was running and that wasn't like her. They were set off to find her but he was scared what state they would find her in. How were they suppose to get her to go with them when she was running from her best friend. **

**Lindsay bit her lower lip letting the words of fear for her friend die in her throat. Right now she knew Stella needed them even if she pushed them away and ran. Stella was part of their team and there was nothing they wouldn't do for part of their team even Mac.**

**Lindsay Knew she should be mad at Mac but when he talked before she saw the pain and sincerity in his words. He loved Stella Lindsay was sure of it he just needed to gather up the courage to admit it to Stella and to himself if he hadn't figured it out already.**

**Mac hit his fist into a brick walk probably busting a knuckle blood trickled between his fingers. He couldn't find Stella and it was eating at his mind and sanity. He didn't know how long he had been walking but he knew the team was probably meeting up soon Mac leaned his forehead against the brick surface. "Stell I know I've been an ass but I need you. I can't do this with out you… I love you." Mac closed his eyes after his confession and a tear slipped from his eyes. **

**Stella had fallen asleep leaning against the store's wall. She woke up to someone pushes her shoulder. She opened her weary eyes to se a man of about 54 with short gray hair covered by a Harley Davidson hat. The man was also overweight a bit wearing a gray short sleeved shirt with a left breast pocket a blue jean jacket and a pair of blue jeans with black paint on them. He had warm green eyes covered by glasses and a concerned look on his face. "Miss are you alright do you need me to take you home?"**

**Stella looked at the man and knew he probably had a daughter around her age and knew he would want someone to help her in a situation like this. She wondered why a man like this was in this part of town that wasn't really known for it's generous living. Stella smiled at the man, "No sir I'm fine" Stella said standing up. "just a little tired I'm waiting here for a friend." Stella tried to smile but was failing so she just looked at the man and tried to be convincing. **

**The man didn't seem convinced he took off his jacket though and laid it around Stella's shoulders. "Miss please for my sake and yours call someone to help you." Then the man left he did what he could if the woman didn't want his help he wouldn't force it. **

**Stella pulled her arms through the jackets holes though the thing was huge on her she was thankful to the man the sun was going down and it was getting cold. She crossed her arms around her them barely peeking through the arms of the jacket. She leaned back against the wall but didn't slump down this time.**

**She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep in a dark alley. Scary movie rule number one don't go into the alley and take a nap. It would be getting dark soon and Stella didn't know what to do. She could go back to the shelter but what if Mac was there. **

**Stella opened her eyes closing them for a moment hoping they'd adjust better to the time of day. Stella immediately though closed them again and moved farther into the alley staying close to the wall. Mac was walking right past her. God the boy did not give up.**

**Mac was going to start his walk back to the bakery in a few minutes he just needed to get his mind straight first. Everything that had been was going so fast Mac didn't know where to start with trying to clear all the clutter. He stopped at the end of a bar and stood there.**

**Stella always seemed to be the first thing that came to Mac's mind. He never though his feelings for her would go past friendship. He always told himself the reason he cared so much was because he had always known her. It obvious to him now that those feelings were love. **

**Peyton for the past few weeks had been calling him obsessed and confused. Mac though knew that he had to find Stella. Peyton didn't understand that she didn't understand any of it and she has finally gave up trying to.**

**The group was pissed at him he understood that but he knew if Stella was back they could hate him all they wanted it would be fine as long as Stella was safe. Mac pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning against and saw a man of about 50 walking towards him. "Sir sorry to bother you but have you happen to have seen this girl?", Mac asked pulling out a picture of Stella he kept in his wallet. **

**The studied Mac for a minute, "Are you her friend?"**

**Mac was confused, "Yes"**

**The Man sighed and pointed to an alley a little father down the street that Mac had already passed.**

**Mac smiled and thanked the man he put the picture back and ran towards the alley. At first it was so dark Mac didn't see anything. But as he got closer he could see a lone figure Standing to the right side next to the side of a closed down store.**

**Stella had her eyes closed tight she was whispering a Greek prayer and hoping Mac didn't notice her. She stayed completely still like a statue.**

**As Mac walked closer he noticed that Stella was whispering something that he could understand. Stella was standing very close to the wall almost like she wanted to disappear inside. Mac thought she probably did. **

**Mac as Quietly as he could whispered Stella's name. Her mouth froze and closed she still didn't opening her eyes though.**

**Stella stood there with her eyes closed hoping she was in a dream or something and if she didn't open her eyes then Mac wasn't there. **

**Mac took Stella right hand in his left and her eyes flew open. **

**Stella pulled her arm from Mac and whispered as low as she could with him still being able to hear her, "Please Leave."**

**Mc didn't understand she should know that he would never hurt her. "Stella you know me I'm not her to hurt you."**

**Stella shook her head and started to move further into the alley. "Stella stop you know me come on. Mac takes her hand again. Lindsay, me, and everyone else we miss you."**

"**No leave!" Stella says tears coming from her eyes. **

**She pulls her hand away from Mac but this time he won't let go. "Let me go and leave." Stella says while wresting with Mac's hold on her hand. **

**Stella pushes herself back against the wall trying to get her hand free. "Stella stop it's Mac you remember I'm your best friend you know I wouldn't hurt you."**

**Stella shakes her head, And leans back against the wall for support. Mac pulls Stella toward him in a hug after she stops pulling on her hand. "Shh it's okay Stell don't worry."**

**Mac wraps her arms around Stella and sit down with her leaning next him. Her face hidden in the crook of his neck as she cried. Mac held her tight he was hoping he wouldn't ever have to let go.**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I've been sick lately and it's taking a long time to go away. Read and Review please and thank you.**


	5. The Reunion

CSI NY High School

Chapter 5: The Reunion

Don and Jess were the first two back at the bakery. The sky was getting darker by the minute. Jess's eyes were red rimmed and puffy clearly showing she had been crying. Don had his arm around her shoulders holding her close to his side as they waited for the others to arrive.

Hawkes and Adam were the next to show up both grim knowing they hadn't found anything that could possibly help them find Stella. Hawkes had his hands in his pockets. Adam fiddled with his bracelet on his hand. It was given to him by Kendall it usually calmed him when he was nervous.

Lindsay, Danny and Kendall showed up next they were slowing walking up to the team. Everyone stood there but didn't say anything they all knew what the others thought. Lindsay looked around noticing Mac wasn't there she pulled out her phone.

"What's up Linds?" Don asked seeing the look on her face and her phone.

"Where's Mac?", Lindsay says while dialing his number. Everyone seemed to get some energy back at the thought that Mac might had found Stella. But not a lot they didn't want to get there hope up to much and then have them crushed.

Mac sat there in the alley still holding Stella in his arms her crying had subsided though and she had fallen asleep. His cell phone rang the normal monotone ring reaching his ears. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket being careful not to disturb the Greek goddess in his arms. Mac looked at the screen to see Lindsay's name. After the prank Stella and Lindsay had pulled on him he had put Lindsay number in his phone. That seemed like ages ago to Mac now.

Mac flipped the phone open and whispered "Hello."

"Mac? " Lindsay said into the phone not sure it was him. If it was why was he whispering? His voice also sounded hoarse like there was something blocking his voice or he needed some water.

Stella stirred lightly in Mac arms grasping onto his shirt tighter as she slept. Mac looked down at her she seemed at peace while she was sleeping. Mac Spoke into the phone, "Look I can't talk right now can I call you back."

Lindsay looked like she was about to throw her phone, "Mac what's going on?"

Mac sighed he was in it deep he knew but he couldn't really let Stella go and he couldn't let them all surround her. Mac was sure that she would run again if she saw everyone again at the same time. Mac needed time to make sure she could handle it instead of just letting it happen. 'Lindsay look I really can't talk please I will explain everything tomorrow", Mac says hanging up quickly before Lindsay can reply then turning off his phone so he didn't accidentally wake Stella.

Lindsay looks down at her phone everyone staring at her. Lindsay looks up at Jess, "He hung up on me." Lindsay couldn't believe this crap if everything wasn't so screwed up she would have laughed she put her phone back in her pocket.

"So what did he say?" Adam asks Kendall patiently standing next to him. This was the part that baffled Lindsay what was she suppose to tell them. "Um he said he couldn't really talk right now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jess asks knowing that with what was happening that sentence made absolutely no sense.

"I don't know", Lindsay says rubbing her palm against her forehead, "Mac said he would explain everything tomorrow."

"Does anyone else feel like this make no sense", Hawkes asked.

"Well that is Mac for you", Danny says trying to lighten the mood.

With reluctance the team decided they might as well stop standing in the middle of a bad neighborhood looking like idiots.

Danny took Lindsay home when they got to her house he walked her up to the door. "Linds are you okay?" Danny asks concerned for his girlfriend.

Lindsay could hear the concern in his voice and see it clearly on his face when he looked at her. She tried to give him a smile but failed, "Oh Danny I really don't know" She says. Danny takes Lindsay hands and she leans into his chest. "Just tell me everything's going to be alright."

Danny smiled and whispered into Lindsay hair, "I promise you Lindsay Monroe that I will make sure everything's alright", he said and kissed the top of her head as she hugged him close to her.

Mac had carried Stella from the alley to his car and laid her in the passenger side trying not to wake. Stella seemed to be out like a light though she hadn't woken up at all just made a sound of protest when Mac had set her down in the seat. Mac thought she must have not of been eating a lot she weighed almost as much as a feather. When Mac got into the drivers seat he closed his eyes for a moment his head leaning back on the head rest he had to admit it was softer than brick.

Mac had to figure out what to do. Mac knew his parents loved Stella and wouldn't mind her staying there. Though Stella might fell safer staying at Lindsay's he thought. He looked at the girl that he knew he needed in life to keep everything alright. Her eyes were closed but he could see them clearly in his eyes. The emerald greens the way they sparkled when she laughed or turned into steel diamonds in a death glare when she was mad. Mac smiled she was at peace for the time being her face a look of complete innocence. When she woke he knew she would probably have the look back she had in the alley the look of someone who had been broken.

Mac turned the car on and decided that tonight Stella would be staying in the guest room at his house. Tomorrow they would deal with the consequences.

When Mac pulled into the drive way and turned off the engine he contemplated wakening Stella up. On one hand she would probably be too tired to fight him at the time and would just go with whatever he said. But on the second hand he knew Stella and she was a fighter and he really didn't want to get into anything this late at night. Mac could see all the lights in his house were out his parents were obliviously asleep he had texted them he was okay and that he would be home soon.

Mac slipped his keys in his pocket and opened his door he went over to the passenger's side opening Stella's door. Mac picked Stella up and Managed to get her into the guest room. For once Mac was glad the Guestroom was right next to his. Mac could keep an eye on Stella and hear if she got distressed in any way.

Mac brushed his teeth as he got ready for bed he was wearing a pair of blue plaid boxers and a white t- shirt. Mac couldn't believe he hadn't passed out yet the day had been hard on him. Mac knew after a good nights sleep everything might seem better. Mac laid down on his bed and yawned amazed he could be tired with all the thoughts running through his head Mac closed his eyes and immediately fell into a slumber.

It was about three in the morning when Stella woke up. She sat straight up in bed her eyes wide a cold sweat all over her body. Stella had no idea where she was she looked around the room. The walls were a eggshell white. The bed was horizontally placed in the room in the middle. The top of the bed was against the wall. The wall in front of Stella's vision had pictures of flowers on them. Only two of them they were positioned a few inches away from each other and had blue lining. There was a dresser to the right of the bed up against the wall it had a blue vase with fake wildflowers in it they were different colors blue mostly with yellow and red mixed in. There was a nightstand as well right next to the bed it had a lamp on it and a clock. There was also a 5 by 7 picture in a blue picture frame that said Dad's pride and Joy.

It was of two boys one seemed to be thirteen he had dark brown hair that Stella thought was a little too long. He had deep blue eyes that sparkled like there were stars in them. He had his arm around a boy of about 9 who had short brown hair and lighter but the same blue eyes they were both smiling and seemed to be posing for the picture.

Stella smiled she knew where she was she was at Mac's house the photo was a picture of him and his brother Austin.

Stella knew Austin he was four years older than Mac he was in the marines and Stationed in Iraq right now sometimes he would e-mail Stella pictures or write about his days. She had known Austin almost as long as Mac he was like a big brother to her. Stella leaned back when her door burst open.

A groggy Mac was Standing in the middle of the room in boxers and a white t-shirt his hair was in disarray and he looked confused. He looked at Stella, "Are you okay I thought I heard screaming?"

Stella smiles holding in her laughter at the picture in front of her, "Sorry I had a night mare."

Mac instantly relaxes and sits down on the bed next to Stella.

Stella tenses when Mac sits next to her but he doesn't notice. "Want to talk about it?" Mac asks.

Stella closes her eyes and rubs a hand over her face, "I have a better idea how about you tell me how I came to be lying in a bed in your guest room." Stella says.

Mac leans back and looks at Stella who is watching him, "Are we done running?"

Stella takes a deep breath, "for the time being but if I were you I would choose my words carefully."

Mac sighed he knew this was going to be hard but he just wished some things in life came with a manual. "Well first things first I want to apologize for the way I have been acting I know I've been an ass."

Stella smiles, "not you're fault Mac you thought you were right. Peyton manipulated you, face it your just gullible" Stella says pinching his cheek teasingly.

Mac smiles, "And thank you for that vote of confidence" Mac says back. "Anyways I haven't been a really good friend lately and I'm sorry" Mac says his eyes cast down.

Stella touches Mac's arm and he looks up into her eyes, "don't worry about it trust me I'm sure I'll kick your ass later for it."

Mac laughs, "Okay well do you want the short version of how you got her or the long version."

"Long version" ,Stella starts, "We have the time."

After Mac told Stella all about how he had found out what happened to her. He explained making the flyers and putting them up all around not just where she was. He told her how a woman from the bakery had called him. He told her how he had called the team and how they were all on her side and had stayed loyal to her by efficiently blocking him out. He told her about how bad he felt while she was gone. He talked about when he found her. Stella's eyes teared up as he talked but she kept listening. At the end she wished she could just forget everything but she knew that was not an option now. She wiped her eyes with her hand while Mac just sat there his eyes closed. "Peyton broke up with me."

Stella's jaw dropped and she instantly looked at Mac, "Um… what?"

Mac softly smirked looking down at his hands "yeah I was sort of thinking the same thing." He looks at her, "Also why didn't I break up with her first."

"You loved her Mac", Stella takes a hold of Mac's hand.

Mac rubs his thumb along the back of Stella's hand, "No I don't think I did."

Stella smiles at him, "Your just a little hurt right now Mac, why don't you call her?'

Mac smiles at her ,"maybe later come on let's go get some breakfast."

Stella stood up, " I think I'm going to take a shower first" Stella said Stretching she felt stiff and very dirty the alley was terrible.

Mac got up as well ,"sure you can use the one connected to this room I'll get those clothes you left here a few months ago."

Stella moved to the bathroom door before opening she turned where Mac was watching her. "Mac I'm really sorry about the way I acted and Thank you."

"No problem Stell I- we all need you Stell the whole group."

Stella walks into the bathroom leaving Mac alone. Mac sighs and goes to the closet to get Stella's clothes. He didn't why he was so scared to tell Stella he needed her. He guessed it was because she could just laugh at him. He knew his feelings were genuine but Stella's feeling were usually a mystery to him she was so good at putting up a mask and unreadable expression.

Stella though usually never used it around Mac but lately she had been using it more than normal even before she had left. Mac laid the jeans and jets girls jersey down on the bed. The undergarments were in the dresser but Mac thought it best to just leave a note about them. After that Mac went down to the kitchen to find him and Stella some breakfast.

Stella walked into the bathroom and started the shower she turned the hot on all the way then added a little bit of cold so she wouldn't get scolded. There was a mirror above the sink that led to a medicine cabinet. Stella looked at her self in the mirror. Her curls were in disarray and tangled that was going to be a nightmare to fix. She had bags under her eyes from the nightmare she'd been having. She had stains on her clothes and face. Stella closed her eyes this really sucked whoever said everything looked better in the morning lied.

Stella peeled the clothes off and threw them in the hamper next to the door of the bathroom. Stella stepped under the hot spray letting the water hit her face. The water helped her think and clear her overcrowded mind. Stella laid her forehead against the cool tile letting the cold seep in. out of everything that had happened in the last few days she was glad Mac was the one to find her. He was the only who could have ever gotten her to come back.

After washing up Stella turned of the shower and got out. She pulled a blue fluffy towel out of a cabinet and wrapped it around her body stepping out into the guestroom Stella noticed Mac gone and her door closed for privacy.

Stella found a blue post it on her jersey it was from Mac. He told her that the rest of her clothes were in the top of the dresser. Stella got dressed putting Mac's note in her back pocket. She pulled out a blue sweater out of the closet. she left had left it there. She put it on over her jersey it was usually cold to her in Mac's house. His parent's liked to keep it cool he was used to it and joked with her about wearing a sweater or jacket. Stella descended the stairs and took a left walking down the hall straight into the kitchen. Mac was at the stove scrambling eggs he had two plates out toast made. Stella smiled and got two glasses and poured them both some orange juice. "Where's your Mom and Dad?"

Mac said, "They say Hello and they went shopping?"

Mac finished the eggs and started placing them in the plates.

Stella sighed placed the drinks down at the table and sat down. "So how is this going to work?"

Mac placed her plate in front of her with a fork laying his stuff in front of himself he sat down too. "Well you're going to have to pick up the fork scoop up the eggs and take them to your mouth."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Mac I know you probably told everyone else I was back so am I going to be bombarded or do they even want to see me?"

Mac looks straight into Stella's eyes, "Stell why wouldn't they want to see you? Look I haven't told anyone yet I thought they would just come over one by one we would sort of just let you have some personal time with them all then we could just hang out."

Stella smiled and took a bite of her eggs, "Wow Mac these are really good when did you learn to cook."

Mac smiled, "Well when you only have sons you get one of them to help you in the kitchen. My mom would always get me to help while my dad and Austin played football outside."

After they ate dinner Mac went upstairs to get ready while Stella went into the living room. The living room was huge it had a big screen television hooked to the wall. in front of the television was a white leather sectional. Stella sat down, there was a Krista cocktail table in front of her with sports magazines on it. Mac's dad was a real sports man after the war his dad found sports as an outlet for what he had seen.

Mac walked into the living room about 15 minutes later he was wearing a pair of jeans and a oxford blue t-shirt. "Are you ready?" Ma c asked not wanting to rush her.

Stella gave a strained smile, " As ready I will ever be."

Mac smiled and pulled out his cell phone, "I'll call Lindsay first if I don't she probably get pissed."

As Mac called Lindsay Stella walked outside through the sliding door it followed on to a wooden patio. Stella looked out at Mac's yard that followed into a forest that they used to hang out in when they were kids. It had a little stream flowing through it that they had found.

Mac watched Stella as his phone rang trying to get a hold of Lindsay. Mac was so glad Stella was home. The only problem was he knew she was going through pain and he needed to know how to take her pain away. Mac hoped just getting almost everything back to normal would help and all of them hanging out was normal so that was where he was going to start.

On the third ring Lindsay finally answered the phone, "Mac! What the hell is going on? What was last night about you just totally left us out."

Mac grimaces he knew he was probably going to get chewed out for that, "look I'm sorry I just couldn't talk."

"But what about Stella we were all looking for her. What were you doing?" Lindsay asks annoyed. Mac had blown them off yesterday day after they spent the day looking for Stella they needed to find her and he didn't seem to really care.

"I was making sure she was okay, I found her that's why I couldn't talk last night."

Lindsay's jaw dropped, "You found her and didn't tell us!"

Mac sighed, "Lindsay I didn't have time I had to help her and I couldn't talk to you at the same time. Now I need you to come over first but don't tell anyone else she's here because I don't want everyone surrounding her at once."

"Mac can I at least tell Jess or Danny." Lindsay asked while she jumped off her bed going outside to leave.

Mac thought about it okay you and Danny can come over you can see her first then Danny. Remind Danny not to tell anyone and I'll call everyone else."

Stella leaned against the sliding door looking at Mac, "You I'm not some helpless piece glass that's going to break."

Mac looks up from the phone to see Stella smiling at him, "I know… just humor me okay I don't want anything to go wrong. I'm going to show you that you belong here with us with the team."

When Lindsay arrived Stella was outside again she was laying on her back on a bench she had taken the sweater off it being hot outside. She was in the gazebo staring at the ceiling her and Mac use to watch the stars out here Mac's mom and Dad would help them find constellations with a telescope.

Lindsay and Danny walked into to Mac's house. Mac told Lindsay where Stella was as he and Danny sat down at the table.

Lindsay was ecstatic but held it in as she slowly walked toward the Gazebo which was connected to the porch they built it on to it.

Stella could hear foot falls but noticed they were a lot softer then Mac's firm long strides. Stella sat up to see Lindsay walking towards her. Stella smiled god she had missed her friends.

When Lindsay saw Stella look at her and smile she almost cried. She ran the last few steps and threw her arms around Stella. "Oh thank god, you have no idea how much you have been missed."

Stella hugged Lindsay back glad that her worries had been wrong at that the team really did seem to want her back.

After Lindsay finally let go she noticed that Stella looked different. "Your hair's longer and your way too skinny. Hasn't Mac fed you yet", Lindsay said looking at her suspiciously.

Stella laughed, "He actually made me breakfast this morning and I haven't lost that much weight. My hair though I will admit is getting harder to manage. How about you, how's Danny?" Stella says smiling, "Mac says you two are pretty much attached at the hip."

Lindsay rolls her eyes and sighs her face taking on a look of seriousness, "So I guess all is forgiven with Mac."

Stella looks at Lindsay noting the disappointment in her voice, "Are you mad at him."

Lindsay shrugs, "I guess not I mean if you aren't then everything's good again right?"

Stella smiles, "Well he's been through enough don't you think I'm sure all of you gave him a hard time while I was gone."

Lindsay smiles you could say that, "So has Mac told you everything you've missed."

Stella looks at Lindsay's excited face, "Like Mac knows all the gossip, What's been going on?"

Lindsay starts in and tells Stella about how Brendon was worried about her for a week or two but then started dating Shelby.

Stella didn't seem so upset about that Brendon was a nice guy but he seemed a little to shy for Stella. Plus if rumors were right he wasn't really dating guy material.

"Oh and Sheldon likes someone ", Lindsay said Stella sat up straighter, "really who ?"

"Tamara Reynolds, She's From your math and lit. class."

Stella remembered her she sat next to Sheldon in their math class. She was pretty and had a great smile. "Has Sheldon told her yet?"

Lindsay shook her head, "he wanted to wait for you to get back because otherwise he would have been distracted on their date."

Stella nodded, "So how much trouble am I in."

Lindsay smiled, "With most of us were just glad you're back. Don and Mac though might start doing surveillance on you."

"I wouldn't put it past them", Stella said and they started to talk about how school had been.

When Lindsay finally came back into the house Stella came in with her when Danny saw Stella he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Stella you can never go anywhere again." He said and pulled away, "you had everyone scared and Lindsay went crazy with out you here."

Stella laughed, "so I've heard", Mac came over.

Mac looked at Stella, "Hey is anyone hungry it's around lunch time. "Stella shrugged and they all went into the kitchen as Stella, Danny, and Lindsay laughed and started making sandwiches Mac called Don.

Mac guessed Don didn't check his phone because he actually answered. "Hello Don Flack's phone Jessica Angell speaking."

Mac smiled okay someone else having his phone explained it better, "Jess."

"Mac, what are you calling for? Lindsay is thoroughly pissed off at you." Jessica said dodging Don who was trying to get his phone back. They were in his living room watching a movie.

"Actually she's in my kitchen making sandwich's with Danny and Stella."

"Stella's there", Don stopped trying to get his phone and grabbed his keys instead.

"Yeah I just thought you and Don might want to come see her", Mac said almost laughing at the expression he knew must be on Jess's face.

"Be there in less than a minute", Jess said hanging up the phone and pulling Don out to the car. When Jess and Don arrived at Mac's the other's had finished making sandwich's Mac had told them Jess and Don were coming over so they made extra's.

Jess walked into Mac's house without even knocking on the door Stella was putting her plate in the dish washer when she felt some tackle her with a hug. "You do not know how happy a I am that you're back." Jess said letting here go Stella looked at Jess and smiled, "well the hug sort of convinced me it must have been a pretty good bit."

Don walked over and gave Stella a bear hug, "So what Mac finds you and decides to keep you to himself."

"Of course", Mac says, "But Stella made me promise they I would call you guys because she thinks she needs friends."

Don smiled, "Let me guess all you think she needs is you."

Mac Put his hand over his heart, "Hey I might not be a football player but I could still protect her."

"Yes but she needs human contact Mac and we still haven't decided if your human yet", Jess says.

Stella smiles at him and Mac smiles back everyone was getting back into their normal routine everything seemed like it was going to be fine. So Mac called the last three people of the group and then tried calling Peyton but only got her voicemail.

When Kendall arrived she stayed back letting Adam and Sheldon go first. Sheldon gave Stella hug and kiss on the cheek then looked at her face telling her if she felt sick to call him there were a lot of germs out there.

Adam gave Stella a hug embarrassed and told her he was glad she was okay. Stella smiled and said thanks. While everyone else was hanging out and not paying attention. Kendall ran and gave Stella a death grip hug. "I missed you," Kendall says.

Stella hugs her back, "I missed you too but your cutting off my oxygen."

Kendall let's go, "I have something for you" Kendall says and goes to pick up the notebook she had left on a table in the hall. She hands it to Stella hoping she won't be mad they broke into her locker. Well actually Adam broke in but still it was an invasion of privacy.

Stella looked at the blue notebook it was old she had it since at least the beginning of her 9th grade year. Stella smiled, "I leave for a while and you break into my locker."

"Actually that was me "Adam says coming over to them, "sorry.."

"Don't worry only me, Lindsay, and Jess saw what was in it we didn't trust the guys with it."

"Yes and I don't know why I'm very dependable Don says walking up behind Stella with Jess in his arms.

"Hey Don", Danny yells over there then sees Adam looking at him, "You too come on were going outside all the guys so the girls can talk."

Don sighs but let's Jess go giving her a kiss and pulling Adam with him outside.

Stella smiles, "so you want to sit down and talk?" She suggest and they all go and sit on the sectional. Stella was laying down on the right side of the sectional. While Kendall sat on the left side and Jess and Lindsay sat in the middle.

Stella told them about where she had been and what she had been doing but she didn't talk them about why she left and they didn't ask.

All the guys were outside in the gazebo Danny was sitting on a bench. Adam was sitting on the railing while Don and Sheldon and Mac just stood there.

"What do you think there talking about?" Adam asks.

"Well we know it not us" Don says.

"Stella just got back it obvious there talking about that", Sheldon says.

Danny smiles, "There probably filling Stella in on Sheldon's new girlfriend."

Mac smiles, "yeah I heard Stella talking to Lindsay about her."

Sheldon's cheeks got a pink tinge to them but he was smiling he really did like Tamara and she seemed to like him back.

"So Mac is all forgiven between you and Stella or will I have to kick your ass", Don says.

"Don't let Stella hear you say that according to her she fights her own battles", Adam says.

Mac smiles, "Well she doesn't seem to be mad at me it actually seems like everything's going back to normal."

"Well hopefully not everything Mac you know you need to ask her out" Danny says looking at him.

"Not yet of course", Don says, "But soon when everything gets back to okay."

"So I saw Brendon was sporting a black eye Friday", Sheldon says.

"Hey don't look at me", Don says, "I would of got kicked off the football time and got an ass chewing from dad."

Everyone looks at Mac, "It was an accident I was a little pissed off that he could forget about someone so easily."

Don smiles, "were not judging Mac were praising."

They guys joke around and talk about the game coming up.

After everyone left Stella sat in Mac's guest room silently thinking. Mac noticed and walked in "Stell you okay?"

Stella got pulled out of her thoughts looked at Mac and smiled, "I'm fine just thinking I mean everyone's been great but there's huge things coming up."

Mac sits on the bed next to her, "and we'll deal with them don't forget I am always in your corner no matter how mad we get at each other."

Stella smiles and leans on his shoulder, "Right back at you."

The next morning Stella called the school to see what she would have to do to get back on schedule.

The principal gave her 3 things she had to do before she could be a student again he was being lenient knowing the reason she had been absent.

The first of the 3 things Stella had to finish was she had to do make- up test in all her classes so she was up to speed on the work. Second she had to get a glowing written letter of recommendation from anyone on the faculty. Sinclair of course was out on this one. Sid Hammerback though was more than happy to write one for her. Third Stella had to have weekly meetings with her counselor till she said it was okay for her to stop the meetings.

Stella hung up the phone with the principal and laid back, "one down two hundred and ninety nine more to go."

"Well thing about it this way that 's one less than you had before", Mac said from the doorway.

Stella smiled, "Well my next problem is a big one I have to find somewhere to live I can't keep staying in your guest room."

"Why not?" ,Mac asks, Stella gives him a look the one that says, 'seriously Mac'. "Stel my parents don't mind you staying here and I definitely don't mind I love having you here."

Stella sighs, "Mac if you're scared I'm going to leave."

Mac, "Stell I'm not worried about that I'm worried about you I…"

"Stella!" Macs dad calls, "Someone here to see you!"

Stella smiles and squeezes his forearm, "I'll be right back" and Stella walks down the stairs to see a social worker at the door. Mac's dad looked back at Stella and saw the fear in the girls eyes. When Stella got to the door Mac's dad laid his hand on the girl's shoulder and whispered, "don't worry you're not being taken away."

"Stella Bonasera" The social worker asked and Stella replied yes. "We have a document here saying you ran away from your foster home."

"She had a legitimate reason" ,Mac's dad said behind her.

"Though that may be we still"

"We want to adopt her" a woman said from behind Mac's dad but it wasn't his mother.

"I'm Emily Monroe and I would like Stella to be my daughter."

Stella's mouth was hanging open looking at the blonde, green eyed woman behind Mac's father. Mac's father though was not surprised at all Emily and her husband had come over to talk it over with Stella when the woman from social services showed up.

The social worker looked at Mrs. Monroe tersely her lips tightly put together. Well miss Bonasera has a lot to go through before she can be adopted."

Mrs. Monroe did not give the woman another word, "can she stay at my house why this stuff goes on."

"I'm sorry but that's against protocol."

Stella knew already that everything was going to go wrong she had been waiting since Mac found her for the other shoe to drop and it just made a large smack.

Stella stopped any tears from coming and said, "I'll go get my bag."

When Stella got back to her room Mac was still on the bed her notebook on the dresser. With out acknowledging Mac she grabbed her notebook and headed downstairs. When she got there she gave Mac's parent's a hug goodbye as well as Lindsay's parents. Lindsay's mom was crying although Stella didn't know why she didn't even know why she wanted to adopt her.

Stella got in the passenger side of a jet black car and leaned her head against the head rest this had happened way too many times in her life.

The woman got in the other side and Started the car, "I am sorry Stella but this is my job and your still a ward of the state."

Stella nodded her head knowing it wasn't the woman's fault.

"If it helps I can tell you what happened with Alyssa, Christopher, and Abigail."

Hearing their names Stella looked up at the woman, "are they okay?"

The woman smiles knowing the affection Stella must have had for the kids. She had been Stella's social worker since the girl was six and taken away from her 2nd foster home the mother was an abuser. "I'm sorry to say they were broken up but Christopher was adopted by a nice family with no kids and a wife who couldn't be more loving. Abby is still at the orphanage and Alyssa has been sent to a new foster home.

Stella wanted to let her tears flow freely but she couldn't not till she was alone. So she blinked her eyes and forced back the tears.

When Stella arrived at St. Basil's the first thing she heard was a little girl's voice yell her name. And then two arms wrapped around her legs. Stella smiled down at the four year old and then picked her up.

"So you're the culprit", a young girl of about sixteen say walking up to Stella and Abby, "excuse me?" ,Stella says.

"The girl smiles, "My names Annabeth and I mean you're the one who taught Abby that she was still young enough to be picked up."

Stella smiled at Annabeth she had pretty blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and a welcoming smiles. She wore a pair of jeans and a orange t-shirt. Stella looked at Abby who smiled happy back at her. "So princess Abby have the people around here been nice to you."

Abby shakes her head, "There mean Trevor stole my Barbie and know she has no head."

Stella mouth made a 'O' shape and she set Abby down. "Well that's not right how about when they let me out I get you a new Barbie?"

Abby's eyes lit up at the suggestion and she ran off to tell her friend Rebecca who was six.

Stella looks at Annabeth and holds out her hand, "Stella Bonasera."

Annabeth smiles and shakes her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Are you new here?" Stella asks the girl having not seen her before even in her trips there to help out.

"I just got here six weeks ago my parents moved here and then the were killed in an office shooting.

Stella lowered her head and said a prayer, "I'm sorry she said that shouldn't have happened."

"Thanks" Annabeth says. "so what about you?"

"I don't know my parents all I do know is I have been at this orphanage since I was two."

Annabeth frowns, "wow that really sucks you never even met your parents."

"Yeah well you can't miss what you never had, right", Stella says.

Annabeth looks at Stella, "You don't have to be strong in front of me you know I'm not four."

Stella looks up at Annabeth shocked, "it a defense mechanism I guess I do it without thinking."

Stella had cried that night and had wished it was a dream but when she woke up the next morning she was lying on a cot. Stella laid her head down and sighed, " I am going to die."

"I sure hope not because then who am I going to bother", some says above Stella and her eyes shoot open.

"Mac!" Stella pulls him into a hug, "what are you doing here?"

Mac smiles, "I came to see you and bring you some study work that we could go over so your ready for your make- up test. Stella smiles and hugs him again they go out to a picnic table in the yard and study. While Annabeth talks to Abby and keeps the girl from disturbing them.

Later on that day after Mac left Annabeth walked over Stella. "Was that your boyfriend?"

Stella looked up from her Anatomy book, "No, not now no but maybe one day."

"Do you like him?" Annabeth asked.

Stella closed the book knowing she wouldn't get anymore work done that day. Her test was Wednesday which meant she only had tomorrow left to study for the tests. "Oh of course I like him he's my best friend I've known him since forever."

Annabeth rolls her eyes and Sits down on a cot across from the one Stella was sitting on, "But do you like him I mean really like him?"

Stella sighed, "Stella really didn't know if she wanted to answer that at the time. Annabeth wasn't Lindsay or Jessica, and it wasn't like she would tell Mac either. Stella just didn't want what was going on her life right then to affect what Mac and her could have later. "I don't know Annabeth I think I do it's just hard right now to understand a lot of what's going on in my mind."

The girl smiles, "I'm 16 trust me my minds probably as messed up as yours. You know teenagers have all their wires crossed and everything."

Stella smiled at the girl and shook her head at lights out Stella laid on one of the cots and closed her eyes. That night as Stella slept she didn't wake once. She finally had a good night's sleep with not even one nightmare.


	6. Back to School

CSI NY High School

Chapter 6: Back to School

Mac drove Stella to school but when they got to the front door they had to part ways Stella was to report to room C4. She would be taking one test a day for the week She would get to school early or stay after to take the tests. When she got to school it was seven thirty giving her an hour to complete her literature make- up test. Thank God literature was one of the things she was good at.

Stella walked in the room to find Mr. Sinclair and Mr. Hammerback fighting. They stopped when she came in but neither one left the room. Stella laid her books down and sat at one of the desks. Mr. Sinclair did not look happy to have Mr. Hammerback their to watch him. Mr. Hammerback on the other hand was smiling at the man content to sit there and watch as the man gave Stella her test.

Sinclair sat at his desk as Stella took her test he didn't know why the cuckoo Anatomy teacher was there. It wasn't like Sinclair needed a babysitter. The older man seemed to think Sinclair was to harsh on the kids. Sinclair on the other hand thought the man was to lenient the kids didn't walk over the man but they also had no reason to listen to the old nut. Noise could always be heard from the man's room and Sinclair was pretty sure the man needed to be admitted.

Stella was done wit the reading part now she had to write a essay. That was one of the only things she hated about her literature class she had to write about something they picked she would do better if she got to pick it. The essay questions were usually easy enough she just could never get two to three pages out of it.

Mac was in the lunch room waiting for Stella to finish her first test when he saw Don walking over to him. "Hey Don, what are you doing here so early?"

Don smiles, "practice the coach has us working in the morning on are free periods and in the afternoon."

Mac whistles, "Now I'm actually glad I didn't go out for the team."

"So Where's Stella?"

"Still taking her test hopefully she get's done before time for first period would have to hear what Sinclair will have to say."

"He's the one giving her the test", Sheldon says sitting across from Mac, " and before you ask I'm always here this early I study better at school then at home."

Don laughs as Jess come up behind him She sit down next to him her arm around his shoulders. "So what are you boys talking about?"

"The only stuff that interest us" ,Mac says, "girls, sports, and school."

Danny and Lindsay walk over Danny sits next to Sheldon while Lindsay sits next to him. Lindsay laid her head on Danny's shoulder. Lindsay had been up at late at night for the past few days when her mom worried so did she. Her mom though was also a little neurotic lately. She had been going over all the Question she though the social worker might ask her and Lindsay had helped as much as she could. She wanted Stella to come live with her as much as her mom did and she was going to help it happen anyway she could.

Adam walked in to the lunchroom to see everyone sitting at a table everyone except Stella and Kendall but Adam knew Kendall wouldn't be there she was sick today. Adam walked over to the table smiled at everyone and sat down next to Mac. They were all laughing and talking when Peyton walked in and her eyes narrowed she didn't see Stella she smiled there could always be something said for revenge.

Emily Monroe sat in her living room with the woman she had met a few days ago at the Taylor's house. The had done a criminal background check on her and her husband and found nothing. Now they were a home Study they were up to the questions. They asked about her financial status, employment history, marriage, health, and fingerprinting.

The woman was telling her she how she had to complete a class called MAPP( model approach to partnership and parenting). It was for kids who had been in foster care or was

a special case. Emily knew with some kids who had been in foster care it could be hard especially older ones. They didn't open up easily and were sometimes troubled. Emily also though knew Stella for years actually she had never thought about adoption because Stella never talked about how bad it was.

After what happened to her though Emily could not let the girl go back to something like that. So when they found the girl Emily decided to ask Stella about it but see didn't seem to have as much time as she thought.

After the woman left Emily went in to the kitchen to find her husband Ron slicing up a lemon to put in the sweet tea. "Hey sweetie how'd it go? I was surprised she didn't want to talk to me."

Emily smiled, "It went fine I just wish it wasn't taking so long."

Ron walked over and put his arms around her shoulders .and gave her a kiss on her neck, "Don't worry Em everything will work out."

When Mac and Stella finished there math class they headed out to the field where everyone else was. Jess and Samantha Flack's sister were there cheering him on. Mac was sure Flack's face was red under his helmet. Adam and Hawkes were talking about Anatomy class and playing online chess. Danny was leaning aback the railing his eyes closed sun in his face. Lindsay was laying on his chest and watching the field. Stella noticed something looked wrong with Linds. Her arm was on her stomach like she felt sick.

Mac put his arm around Stella's waist and led her up to the top of the bleachers. When the got up there Mac let go. He smiled a charming nervous smile and her and she smiled back trying to reassure him that he didn't need to be nervous around her. "So Stell what are you doing after Friday's game?"

Stella laughed, "Mac is that your casual way of asking me out?"

Mac looks at her a little curious wondering what her answer will ne to his confession, "It was my way of asking you at with keeping my cool exterior even if you say no."

Stella looks at Mac he looked back at her the sun shone on her face making her looking like a Greek angel. She smiled at Mac with a one hundred watt smile. "Mac I would love to go out with you Friday after the game."

Mac let a sigh of relief go and smiled a big weight off his shoulders maybe she did love him like he loved her. When the teenagers were making their ways back to the school to lunch Stella caught up with Lindsay and asked if she could talk to her alone. Danny said sure and ran to catch up with Adam and Don her were messing with Sheldon about his new girlfriend.

"Hey Kiddo what's up?", Stella say putting her arms around her shoulders comforting.

Lindsay sighs, "I really don't know I just fell so tired and my Stomach has started making me feel sick."

Stella face looked concerned for her best friend. "do you need to get some rest I'm sure the nurse would let you take a nap or even Mr. Hammerback has a cot in the back of his classroom."

Lindsay smiles, "I'll been fine Stell, come on I'm sure something to eat will help me cure this stomach ache."

Everybody got to the cafeteria and sat down all the girls together all the guys together Mac included this time he was finally part of the team again.

"So Mac you look happy." Sheldon said smiling knowing what he had been talking to Stella about at the top of the bleachers.

It was true Mac had been smiling since Stella said yes to a date after the game. He Knew Sheldon knew because of the smile. Heck everyone probably knew it was probably written all over Mac's face she said yes.

Don looked at Mac, "Doc's right what's up with you?"

Now everyone was looking at Mac for an explanation of why he couldn't stop smiling. "Well Stella said yes when I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere after the game Friday."

Danny smiles, "Way to go Mac!"

The girls sat around they had all finished eating they were talking about Stella's date Friday.

Stella noticed after awhile that Lindsay looked green, "Linds?"

Lindsay stood up and ran to the bathroom throwing up the contents of her lunch into one of the toilets. Jess and Stella had followed her and Stella held her hair up as her stomach retched out the food she had ate. When Lindsay was done she rinsed her mouth.

"Linds, what's going on?" Jess asks.

Lindsay shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know I must just have a stomach ache or flu."

Stella and Jess look at each other but decided to let it go if something was really wrong Lindsay would tell them.

When Stella got to her math class she noticed Sheldon Talking to a girl up in the front of the class. Knowing it must be Tamara she decided to go over and say hi. The girl was pretty she had Brown eyes, Dark brown hair and Charming air around her. She was carrying her books close to her chest and smiling when Stella walked. "Hey Sheldon are you going to introduce us?" Stella asked smiling at him.

"Oh!" Sheldon started just remembering that Stella didn't know Tamara yet. "Stella this is Tamara and Tamara this is a good friend of mine Stella she hasn't been in school lately."

Tamara smiled and shook Stella's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too", Stella said and they let the others hand go. "So are you going to the game Friday?" Stella asks Tamara thinking of inviting the girl to go with her and everyone else that would include Sheldon.

Tamara leaned her head to the side thinking, "I don't know I might football isn't really my sport."

Stella smiled, "well you more than welcome to come with us me , Sheldon and some friends always go and I'm sure Sheldon wouldn't mind helping you to understand what's going on, right Sheldon."

Sheldon looked at Stella was she really trying to play matchmaker. "Sure."

Tamara smiles, "I'll think about", Tamara says smiling at Stella.

"Great", Stella says her face lit by her huge smile, "Sheldon can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sheldon excuses himself and follows Stella to her desk where Stella lays her bag down. "Stella you do know I don't know anything about football right? I just go because Don's playing and I like to show my support."

Stella looks up from her bags and smirks, "but what you do know is a library which has books on football. Plus she probably won't really won't care about the game you two will be more consumed each other." Stella lays her books down, "Now I needed to ak you if you knew why Lindsay seems so out of sorts."

Sheldon looks at her he had noticed Lindsay seemed a little tired but he thought that just meant to many late nights. "No why is there something we all should no.'

Stella frowns, "No I'm just worried about her."

Sheldon puts his hand on Stella's shoulder, "Stell everything's fine, believe it and be happy about it."

Stella watched as Sheldon walked to his desk and sat down he started chatting it up with Tamara. Stella smiled They were cute together she sat down and pulled out her notebook she had write this day down and a paragraph about the two amazing things that happened her and Mac's date and Hawkes looked so cute with Tamara.

Mac came in the class and sat down in his desk which was next to Stella's she was occupied with writing something and didn't notice he came in. Mac ran a hand through his hair. Peyton wasn't really doing anything but by the sinister smile on her face he knew she was up to something he just didn't know what. Mac never knew Peyton to be the one for something as petty as revenge but since she broke with up him he's noticed he didn't know a lot about his so called ex girlfriend.

Stella sat in her Calculus class fuming Mac was totally fuming and she had been nice all day. She knew he wasn't going to take her back but she was trying to make him at least think she was holding a grudge. Revenge is so much better when no one is expecting it.

When Stella finished her writing the teacher walked in and starting the on writing in their composition books about the Trigonometry measurement of angles. Stella wrote the notes down even though her thoughts were on the work.

Stella was sure like her, Lindsay and Emily were probably reeling because of the adoption. It sort of came out of nowhere for Stella because they hadn't had the time to talk about it. Lindsay had thought it was a great idea and even smiled when she found out Stella knew what her mom was planning. Lindsay had jokingly called Stella sis once already. Stella thought it was cute she just didn't understand the reason's behind Emily wanting to adopt her.

When the math class was over Peyton walked over to A hall and saw Frankie Mala getting some books out of his locker. She smiled to herself this was perfect she walked gracefully over to the row of lockers leaned on them and smiled, "Hey" she said with a seductive velvet in her voice.

Frankie looks from his locker to the woman standing next to it, "What do you want?" Frankie said in a harsh voice. What he knew of Peyton wasn't much but he knew enough to know they had nothing in common.

"Revenge and I heard you use to date Stella Bonasera."

Frankie looked at Peyton his eyes narrowed, "So what if I did why should you care?"

Peyton smiled, "because that means you have something I want."

"Oh yeah", Frankie says a sinister smile on his face and what would that be?"

"Information", Peyton said the seductive smile turning into a full blown grin of accomplishment.

Stella walked into her literature class and sat down this had been the class she was dreading not because she was getting her test back but because Peyton was in the same lit. class as her. Stella pulled out her book but when she looked up the teacher came toward her and laid the test on her desk walking away without saying a word. Stella opened the test to the first page she got an A she smiled and did a victory dance in her mind she laid the test in the back of her binder and waited for the class to start.

When Peyton walked in to the Literature class she was smiling. She was meeting up with Frankie after school at a café.

It was Friday and Stell had finished all her test she had also passed them Emily Lindsay's mother had came and checked her out of St. Basils for the weekend she was going to spend it with Lindsay and Jess.

Mac's parents laid their luggage in the car and kissed their son goodbye . Mac's parents were going away for the weekend. Mac was allowed to have his friends over in an hour the house would be filled with Don, Adam, Danny, Sheldon, Lindsay, Stella, and Jess. Kendall was still sick and didn't want to get any one else sick. Tamara on the other didn't seem to think she was that in to the group yet or Sheldon didn't he was afraid he would be going to fast or she would get the wrong idea.

The girls were all outside on the porch behind Mac's house they had a stereo out there playing Lady Gaga. Stella and Jess were sitting on forest green swing that had a hood over it for shade. While Lindsay sat in a arm chair that was opposite the swing it was next to a table that had another chair exactly the same on the other side.

Don, Danny, Adam, Sheldon, and Mac were all in the basement. Mac's dad had transformed the place into a game room. The room was made of brick it had posters on the walls. Most of the posters were of movies like Avatar, his mom loved gone with the wind, Forrest Gump, and the Dark Knight. In the right corner said a big screen plasma TV hooked up to a Blu- ray player and a Wii. There was a couch in front of it behind the couch sat a pool table. There were pool sticks up against the wall and chalk. To the left was door that went to a place that had some boxes and a freezer that carried drinks.

Don and Sheldon were racing on Mario Karts while Danny and Mac set up the pool table and Adam called Kendall to make sure she was okay.

Lindsay sat in the chair silently thinking while Stella and Jess laughed about the new pep rally the cheerleaders were suppose to be planning. Lindsay wasn't usually the anti- social one but lately she had been in her own world even Danny was having a hard time talking to her and keeping her attention. Lindsay had started wearing a baggy hoodie and she just seemed distant. Stella and Jess were going to get to the truth this weekend. They were scared for their friend and didn't know why Lindsay wouldn't tell them what's wrong.

Lindsay just stared off into to space her hand fumbling with the string on the hoodie.

Stella looked over at Lindsay then pushed on Jess's shoulder telling her to see what she was seeing. Jess looked over at Lindsay she knew something was wrong but she also didn't know how to help. Lindsay told them she was fine but neither believed her. "Linds?" Jess said and Lindsay looked up pulled out of her thoughts by her pet name. "What's up girl?"

Lindsay bit the nail of her thumb she didn't really want to say anything out loud because that would make it or more real. Looking in her friends eyes she could the concern they had for her but also the hurt that she won't tell them what's going out. She had only found out yesterday it was the only plausible thing it could be everything was clicking into place.

She had moody and irritable lately, She kept getting sick like she had the flu or something. She ate a lot more than usual and was having these weird cravings for stuff she never liked like black olives. Lindsay also seemed to be gaining a little bit of weight.

Lindsay looked at her best friends and knew they should know the truth. " I'm late."

Don threw his hands in the air as he cam in first place with Sheldon a few numbers behind him. "Yeah! I'm not just good on the field I'm good on the race track."

Sheldon smiled and put his hands up as a sign of defeat, "I bow down to the champion and Sheldon lowers his hands once or twice smirking."

Danny laughed at him and hit the 2 ball in the hole. Danny was solids while Mac was stripes. Adam closed his phone shut with a somber look on his face.

"Bad news Adam", Sheldon asks looking at the poor boy's expression.

"Kendall is feeling really sick she has the flu and won't be able see me for at least a few more days."

"Awe and you miss her, how cute is that", Danny says and reaches over to ruffles Adam's hair.

"Speaking of girlfriends", Don says, "someone here has a date tonight don't they."

Mac's face slightly pinks on his cheeks an he looks at the pool table.

"Aw Come on Mackie tell us about your big date tonight." Don says smiling.

"All of you are bunch of girls you know that right."

Danny sits down in a chair letting Mac take his turn. "What about you Danno everything okay with Linds?" Sheldon asked worried about her.

Everyone not just the girls had noticed Lindsay's weird behavior since yesterday it had gotten worse. "I don't know she says she's fine." Danny rubbed his eyes, " And I wished I believed her but something's up. I just wished trusted me enough to tell me what."

"I'm sure she trusts you", Mac starts, "She's probably just scared."

"Of what?" Danny says.

All they guys shrug to them girls were complicated creatures you could never truly understand them.

The girls sat there in silence Jess and Stella were letting the words sink in. Lindsay was wishing would of them would freaking say something anything.

"Does Danny know?' , Stella asks.

Lindsay closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm not positive I mean I could just have the flu or something and I haven't taken a test."

Jess got up, "Well let's go get one, this isn't something you can ignore and it will just go away."

"I know that", Lindsay says almost in tears. "It's just …I'm scared and don't know what to do."

Jess and Stella pulled Lindsay into a group hug and she hugged back tears streaming form her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later they guys came into the kitchen to find a note from the girls saying they had to get something from the store and they'd be back soon.

"We can go to my house my mom bought a 2 pack a few months ago when my brother and his wife thought she might be pregnant. It will only take af ew minutes then will know if we should be worrying or not." Lindsay was fidgeting in the passenger seat while Jess drove. Stella sat in the back she was worried the effect this outcome would have on her friend. "I need to be there for you I'm cancelling that date with Mac."

"NO!" Jess and Lindsay said and union and Stella literally jumped back.

"I'll be there for her if she needs me you have to go on that date you cancel and Mac will be crushed."

"But Lindsay…" Stella started.

"I'll be fine Stell this date is important and don't worry if the outcome's bad I'll need your help a whole 9 months."

Stella frowned both knew both her friends were right she laid her hands behind her head and laid down in the back. "So what's the deal with Danny are we going to tell him anything."

"Just if there's reason, if I'm wrong and the test come's back negative I see no reason to tell him."

Jess frowned and parked her car in the driveway and turned off the engine. They walked into the Angell residence and were immediately greeted by Jess's mother. "Hello girls!" Jess rushed through the hello's and goodbyes with her mom getting Stella and Lindsay upstairs.

Lindsay went into Jess's bathroom with the test and then waited outside with Stella and Jess for five minutes. When Lindsay finally went back to get the stick it was done. "So?" Jess said .

Lindsay looked up and said…"

A/N: Again sorry for the small chapter but I'm getting major writers block. Plus Jury Duty was not good for my headache. Please R & R. ; D


	7. It's a Date

CSI NY High School

Chapter7: It's a Date

Mac laid down on his couch to take a nap. The guys had all gone their separate ways. Sheldon was texting Tamara when he left. Danny was going to go check on Lindsay she was probably at home getting ready for the weekend. Adam was going to buy some chicken soup and take it to Kendall. Don was on his way to the field to practice before the game.

Mac on the other hand was daydreaming about his after game date. Stella was special hell the date was a once in a lifetime thing. Their first date it had to be absolutely perfect. Even though it was overdue and after a Friday night football game Mac was going to make it great.

Stella and Jess sat on Lindsay bed waiting for her when she came in with the stick. The girls watched her and held their breath. Lindsay looked at them her face as pale as a ghost. "I'm pregnant."

All the girls were speechless they just stared at each other. Jess was the first to break the silence. "Well know at least we know for sure."

Lindsay sat down in the desk chair she was still a little in shock.

Stella didn't know what to say she had never been in a situation like this before. Lindsay was one of her best friend and she had no words of comfort. 'Linds you know were here for you whatever you need. Two in the morning and you want chocolate or some weird craving I'm there."

Jessica and Lindsay both smiled Jessica's was full blown while Lindsay's was more shy. Jessica grabbed Lindsay's hand and said, "Absolutely."

Stella smiled they were going to be okay they had to be they could do anything as long as they were there for each other.

Mac woke up around five thirty and decided to take a shower and get dressed he would have just enough time before he needed to get Stella. Since they were going to a football game he decided to wear a pair of slim straight leg denim jeans a helix stripped shirt and a black Columbia leather jacket. After getting dressed he headed out to the car he would pick her up at Jess's house.

Danny arrived at home laying his stuff in his room he went to get ready to pick up Lindsay. Danny was wearing Jeans and a striped white and grey crewneck long sleeved tee. As he headed out he grabbed his hooded denim jacket from the table in the hall. He got on his bike and started off.

Adam had bought the soup and went to Kendall's but Kendall's mom wouldn't let him see her. Adam had dragged himself back home his dad had been gone the whole week probably at some bar or something. His dad did that occasionally when he got to drunk to walk or drive home. Adam walked up the stairs to his room grabbed his rugby striped fleece hoodie and headed to the football game he might as well support the school if he couldn't see Kendall.

Sheldon looked in the mirror at his image he was wearing a nature '80' tee with some relaxed boot cut jeans and an antiqued cotton jacket. On the way out Sheldon grabbed his keys and his cell phone that had the directions to Tamara's house on it. She had decided to go to the football game after all Sheldon had been Getting help from Don about what football was actually about. He got in to his car and turned on the GPS and put the directions in. He started the engine and went headed for his destination.

Don was in the locker getting ready for the game that would be going on soon him and the rest of the guys usually goofed off a little bit before the game to make them more relaxed let some of the pressure go. He knew Jess and Sam would be out there rooting for him. Don smiled and got ready to leave the locker room in his green uniform number 14.

Stella was at Jess's house that had been there ever since they left Mac's. She had gotten dressed for her date there she wanted to stay with Lindsay make sure she was okay but Jess and Lindsay said they would push her out the door when Mac got there if they had to. Stella was wearing. A pair on VS siren legging jeans and a black rib tank.

Jess sat in the living room on the couch her legs drawn up back against the armrest. Lindsay was just the same on the other sided biting her thumbnail. Lindsay hadn't just argued with Stella over the date but with Jess too. She needed to be there for Don he was after all her boyfriend. Jess didn't care she wasn't going to leave Lindsay by herself even if the girl wanted to be alone.

Lindsay didn't know if she should be happy or sad a baby was suppose to be a joyous thing. Lindsay though was still in high school and she didn't know how to take care of a kid she was never the babysitting type and she was the youngest in her family. She didn't know how Danny would react to the news but she did know she had to tell him.

Tamara sat in her living room waiting for Sheldon to get there. She really did like him and after considering it she figured out the football was a way for her to spend more time with him. Tamara was wearing VS hipster boot cut jeans a cap sleeve scoop neck red top and a black fleece graphic hoodie.

When Mac got to Jess's he finally started getting butterflies in his stomach. He decided to try to act casual and knocked on the door. When Jess answered the door he noticed she was dressed in a pair of sweat and didn't look like she was going out. "Jess shouldn't you be getting ready?" Mac asked.

Jess hesitated but the answered, "I'm not going to the game I'm staying home I don't feel good and Linds offered to stay with me."

Mac noticed Lindsay was sitting in Jess's living room on the couch she seemed pre- occupied.

Stella was freaking out she knew Mac had just arrived when she heard the knock at the door but she didn't want to go down the stairs. She had went to millions of games with him before but this one seemed so different because of the date word.

Stella took in a deep breath at the top of the stairs and then let it out. She stilled herself and Calmly started down the Stairs she kept her eyes open even though she furiously wanted to close them.

Mac noticed as Stella came walking down the stair. His stomach tightened while a smile appeared on his face. She looked Beautiful like always she was the Greek goddess coming down from Olympus.

As Stella reached the bottom she was brightly smiling it had gotten bigger each step she took down. Mac looked handsome like he always did. Stella started to wonder what he would look like in a tux. "Hey", Stella said lost in the moment of her Cinderella story.

Mac smiled and answered Hey back trying not to break the serene happiness of the moment.

Jess almost laughed at the pure Kodak moment because it was just to cute. "Okay would hate to break this short but you two really need to get going if you're going to arrive on time." Jess started ushering the two out.

Danny walked from Lindsay's door back to his bike. Lindsay apparently wasn't there she was spending the night at Mac's which he knew because they all were but Lindsay wasn't at Mac's either. So Danny decided to go to the only other place he knew she could be and that was Jess's house. Danny stated up his bike and drove off.

Jess decided to call Don before the game so he wouldn't worry. She got his voicemail when there was a knock at the door. Lindsay was getting popcorn they had decided to watch Lost Boys. So Jess ended the call and went to answer the door. When Jess saw Danny she closed her eyes and whispered a curse.

Mac and Stella met up with Sheldon, Tamara, Adam, and Sam. "Where's Danny?' Stella asked sitting down next to Sam with Mac on her right. Everyone shrugged and looked towards the field. The song Started and the football players started walking out.

"Is Lindsay here?" Danny asked and Jess was stuck if she said no she would be lying and hearing about after he finally figured out what was going on. Also if she said yes she didn't know if Lindsay really wanted to talk to him yet. Seems her and Lindsay forgot that Danny was going to want to know what was going on.

Lindsay was walking out of the kitchen when she froze and walked back in. Danny was at the door she knew she had to tell him but that didn't make it any easier. She almost died telling her best friends how was she suppose to tell Danny.

"Um… could you excuse me for a minute" Jess says and is about to close the door when Danny's arm stops her.

"Jess where's my girlfriend?"

Lindsay closed her eyes took a deep breath and then walked over to the door, "right here."

They were in the second inning and Danny still hadn't shown up Stella was starting to worry.

Mac watched as Stella bit her bottom lip that usually meant something was bothering her. Mac took of his Jacket laid it on her shoulders and put his arm around her pulling her close. "Hey everything okay?" He asked.

Stella snuggled closer to Mac and could smell the cologne he used, "Fine just wondering about where Danny is."

"I'm sure he's fine probably just hanging with Jess and Lindsay."

Yeah that's what I'm worried about Stella thought.

Danny and Lindsay sat in Jess's room why Jess waited downstairs. Danny had absolutely no idea what was going on but for once he could say he was actually scared. Lindsay wasn't acting normal she seemed sort out of it like she was miles away. She was nervous that was obvious because she kept biting her thumbnail, "Linds, what's going on?"

Lindsay looked up hearing her name she kept getting lost in her thought. Lindsay had absolutely no idea what to say. How was she suppose to tell her boyfriend she was pregnant.

Lindsay looked at Danny and drew her knees up she was on Jess's bed at the top while Danny was setting in a chair close to the edge of the bed.

Lindsay noticed she was biting her nail and immediately stopped. "Danny… oh my God I think I'm going to be sick." Lindsay said and ran to the bathroom.

Danny followed after her but the door was locked, "Lindsay" He aid softly knocking on the door. "Please tell me what's wrong, I'm really worried" Danny said softly.

Lindsay sat on the floor her head leaning against the wall the palms of her hands against the cool tile. She wanted to cry but knew that would just worry Danny more.

After two minutes that seemed like forever Lindsay came out of the bathroom. She had a hand on her belly and looked at Danny.

Danny had stood up when she came out he had been sitting on the bed now he stood a few inches away from her.

Lindsay took a deep breath closing her eyes then she opened them, "I'm pregnant."

Tamara smiled and watched as Sheldon tried explaining everything to hear it was like he was reading it from a book.

Adam sat between Sheldon who was talking to Tamara and Sam who was cheering like crazy for their team. She wore a green t- shirt with the school football team on it and she had green and silver paint on her face. She had long brown hair and brown eyes she was a lot like her older brother. She loved sports and her and Jess got along great. Sam cheered again as their team made another point.

Stella had Mac's jacket fully on it getting colder the longer they were outside. Mac had his arm around her keeping her close to him. Mac was watching the game but was also starting to worry about Danny usually he would show up just to make appearance or call someone to say he wasn't coming.

Stella sat there in Mac's embrace it comforted and calmed her. She still wondered how Lindsay was. Danny had to be with her and Jess it was the only plausible explanation.

Danny didn't know what to do or say he was overcome with different emotions he couldn't sort them all out. "A-are you sure?"

Lindsay was feeling sick again except this time she didn't think it was because of the pregnancy. Lindsay shook her head, " I took a test but I still need to see a doctor to be sure."

Danny ran a hand through his fair making it spike up a little bit more than usual. Danny walked over to Lindsay and laid his hands on her shoulders. "I'm here Linds for you and our baby."

Lindsay circled her hands around Danny's waist and cried laying her head on his chest. Danny put his arms around her and hugged her close. He told her everything would be okay.

When the game ended Tamara and Sheldon left Sheldon needed to drive Tamara home. Adam went on his way calling Kendall to see if she was up and how she was doing. Don and Sam promised to stop by Jess's to see how she was doing and to see if Danny was there would call if something was wrong.

They would probably all end back up at Mac's before the night was over that's were everyone was going to spend the weekend at.

Mac and Stella his arm around her headed for his car the butterflies had come back with a vengeance.

Mac had to let Stella go so they could get in the car and he immediately missed her. Getting into the car he started the engine and started off a few minutes into the ride and Mac took Stella's hand in his hand missing the contact.

Stella felt Mac's warm hand take her and she held on it was helping calm her butterflies she still didn't know why she was worried. Correct that she knew it was Mac the one guy she actually had always wanted to ask her out and now here she was on a date with him.

Emily Monroe walked in to her house after her MAPP class. It had taken about an few hours everyday this week and she was done. Now al she had to do was make sure Stella wanted this. They would sign some papers and Stella would become part of the Monroe family.

Mac and Stella start in the heart of Manhattan between 6th and 7th Avenue. Mac had made reservations at a place called Trattoria Dopo Teatro it was an Italian restaurant. They walked in the place was crowded because it was in the heart of Manhattan but they were seated immediately. The place had a romantic atmosphere. The décor was beautiful and the indoor garden was magnificent.

The had an Italian waiter named Roberto who was great. Since neither were legal wine was out of the question but the food was great. Mac had Gnocchi with Gorgonzola sauce, Stella had perfectly cooked pappardelle. Then for dessert they shared a piece a tiramisu It is made of savoiardi dipped strong coffee , layered with a whipped mixture of egg yolks, mascarpone, and sugar, and topped with cocoa. It was great and then they decided to take a walk around the block before heading home.

They kept their hands clasped together as they walked. "So are you going to tell me what's really going on tonight?'

Stella looked up at Mac, "What do you mean?"

Mac smiled, "Jess is a horrible liar I know she not sick so why didn't they come to the game?"

Stella sighs, "It's not my place to tell you Mac."

Mac nods his head, "at least tell me everything's sorted out."

"I wish I could", Stella says, "But I don't know if it is right know it's to early to tell."

Mac rubs his thumb on the back of Stella's hand to help soothe her worry, "Don't worry gorgeous everything will works it way out it did for us."

Stella smiles up at him, "you're the perfect boyfriend do you know that?"

Mac just smiled at her and pulled hr closer next to him putting his arm around her shoulders. Stella put her arms around his waist and they walked on.

Don stopped at Jess's to pick her up he noticed Danny's bike in the driveway and knew he must be there because of Lindsay. Don knocked and Jess answered the door smiling happy to see her boyfriend. "Hey babe how was the game?"

Don looked at Jess skeptically, "Mac said you were sick but you seem unusually happy. Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Jess smiles, "It will all be revealed later on at Mac's So let's getting going she says getting her coat."

Don frowns, "What about Danny and Linds?"

"They'll get there on their own let's go" Jess says and pulls Don with her to his car.

When Mac and Stella got to Mac's that night everyone was in the living room talking and playing around.

Adam and Sheldon were sitting on opposite sides of the coffee table playing chess. Don and Jess sat on the left side of the sectional his arm around her. Lindsay and Danny sat on the right. Danny was trying to keep Lindsay calm and kept a hold of her hand reassuring her he was there.

Mac took Stella's hand and they sat down in the middle. Mac and Don, Adam, and Sheldon had no idea what was going on but the girls were just waiting. When Danny and Lindsay got up in front of everyone the girls held their breath while the guys waited to know what was going on.

Lindsay kept a hand on her stomach she didn't know why but it helped her nerves. Everybody was looking at her and Danny waiting for an explanation for tonight's events.

Lindsay closed her eyes for a second then opened them Danny still held her hand. She looked at everyone and said, "Were pregnant."

No one knew what to say they all just fell silent it was slowly killing her. "Come on guys say something" Lindsay pleaded.

"I guess congratulations is in order", Mac said still trying to wrap his mind around what she just said.

Don just sat there in shock he didn't know what to say in any other setting he'd be happy for them but they were in their Junior year of high school and Danny could hardly take care of himself. "Are you keeping it?' Don asked.

Everyone looked at him, "of course there keeping it", Jess said. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Are you serious, you two can't possibly take care of a baby."

Jess got up from where she was sitting, "that's why were here there are friends and we will help support them."

Don got up, "A baby isn't what girls think it isn't like a doll it's real."

"You don't think I know that Don", Lindsay says.

Don closed his eyes for a minute, "Just listen for once you two a baby isn't like babysitting you can just have it for a while then go home it takes a lot of patience and responsibility to take care of a baby. You will be responsible for not just yourself but another human being."

Danny's anger finally flared Don was his best if any one should be supporting him and Lindsay it should be him. "I know I might not be the picture perfect person to raise a child but Lindsay was born to be a mom and this is our child and there's no way we would give it up."

Mac noticed Stella had been quiet through the whole conversation and he looked at her to notice she was deep in thought. "Stel you okay?"

Stella got pushed out of her thought by the beautiful guy beside her and smiled, "Yeah fine just… hope that what happened with me won't happen to this kid going into foster care isn't really fun."

Mac took Stella's hand, "don't worry none of us would let that happen, ever."

"That's it I'm going to bed", Don said and went up the stairs to find a place to sleep where he didn't have to be around everyone else. Don knew everyone probably hated him right now but he just couldn't get his head around Two of his best friends having a child in high school none the less his mom would have disowned him if he every got a girl pregnant.

Jess huffed crossed arms and sat down she was so pissed at him. Danny was his best friend he was support him but instead made him feel like a failure like his and Lindsay's baby was a mistake. Jess didn't know what to do but she knew to Don apologized to Lindsay and Danny she was not talking to him.

Lindsay was on the verge of tears so Stella thought of the only thing to do make sure Linds didn't break out in front of the guys she made leave. "Okay we probably should get ready for bed so all you guys go away."

All the guys smiled but left, The girls made a pallet on the floor in front of the TV they had decided to sleep in there while the guys shared Mac's room and guest room. Don had taken the guest room while other the other guys when to Mac's room.

Danny was fuming he was trying to do what was right and getting beat up for it. Mac. Adam was surprised by the events of the night and just trying to keep out of everyone's way. Sheldon was wondering about how Lindsay and Danny must be handling this he thought Don was way out of line with just blowing up at them. Mac was Sitting down why everyone got situated on where they were going to sleep they were going to sleep Mac's room was spacious so they had enough room for sleeping bags and everything. Mac didn't really know what to think about the news just given to him but he was sure to be supportive Danny and Lindsay were going to need it. Usually all the girls and guys would stay up all night and talk till they fell asleep but this night they all just wanted rest most hoped things would actually look better in the morning.

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long but I've been packing moving in a week or two. Please R and R.


	8. The Weekend

CSI NY High School

Chapter 8:

In the morning everyone got up early choosing to eat either cereal , donuts, or pop-tarts. Danny was at the table eating brown sugar pop- tarts. Sheldon was on his left eating lucky charms while reading from a textbook. Adam was on Danny's right eating powered donuts and playing chess on his computer with a friend. Mac sat across from Danny eating lucky charms.

All the girls sat at the island in the kitchen. Lindsay sat in the middle between Stella and Jess. She was eating cheerios while talking to Kendall on the phone about what was going on. Stella and Jess were smiling because they could hear Kendall screaming over the line. Lindsay had just told her she was pregnant Kendall wanted to come over but her mom said no so she seemed to be getting everything second hand and that was pissing her off. Stella and Jess were both eating strawberry pop- tarts.

Don walked in while everyone was eating no one acknowledged he was there. Jess though looked down at her food she was mad and him and didn't want to give him any reason to talk to her.

Don knew everyone was mad at him but he didn't want his friends making mistake and ruining their lives. He knew a lot of people at their school were having kids young but most of them probably couldn't handle it either. Don just didn't want them to have a kid and the resent it because they thought it messed up their life.

After breakfast everyone was getting their swimming suits on. Don though went to Mac's room to get his stuff and leave. He wanted to go to them Gym he thought it was better than staying their when they just ignored him.

The boys all got done first they had all went into the bathroom to change one at a time none of them were self conscious it was just weird getting dressed in front of each other. Probably one of the reason's only Don was a football player.

Mac was wearing a pair of swim trunks that were designed like the American flag. Danny was wearing blue land shark swim shorts. Sheldon wore a pair of black shorts while Adam wore a pair of sponge bob swim trunks.

The girls came out and all they guys mouths were hanging open. The girls were all wearing shorts and tanks or t-shirts.

"Hey no fair", Danny says, " you get to see us in are bathing suits where's yours."

Jess smiles, "don't worry Danny we have them on under are clothes unlike you though we like to look presentable in public by actually wearing clothes, let's go", Jess pushes Danny and all the other guys out the door.

It took a few hours to get to Coney Island beach but it was worth it the sun was shining so the water would feel good. Coney Island hosted the mermaid parade every year and Nathan's hotdog stand was just off the boardwalk. There are also freak shows and carnival rides nearby.

The girls laid down their stuff by a picnic table they laid a red table clothes on the table and then put a basket on it that had some food in it the guys pulled over a cooler full of bottled water, soda, and ice.

The girls laid out some beach chairs in the sand close to the beach but not to close. They laid out their beach towels on top. The girls shimmied of their and pulled their shirt off. Laying them on top of the towels. Jess was wearing a red colored bikini while Stella was wearing a one piece key hole back black swimsuit. Lindsay was wearing a baby blue sun goddess one piece. The boys were already in the water playing around when the girls came in.

About an hour later the group got out deciding to play a little bit of volleyball. Mac was the leader of the first team Stella the leader of the other Mac had Danny, Sheldon . Stella had Jess and Lindsay. Adam had decided he wanted to be the referee.

They boys had decided to do girl against boys which was fine with the girls since Jess was the best volleyball player. The guys also wanted to make a bet whoever lost had to watch any movies the team that won wanted that night. The guys were ranging from Mission Impossible to Die Hard. While girls were thinking things like The Perfect Man or John Tucker Must Die.

Mac started off the game with flipping the coin showing the girls went first. An hour later it ended with girls winning six to four. They group had lunch sandwiches of Turkey or Ham. After lunch they packed up their stuff and laid them in the back of Mac's car.

They decided to stay a little longer to just walk around and check out some of the rides and attractions. They took a walk around the board walk laughing and telling jokes. They checked out the Coney island arcade and Games.

When the group got home the girls took up all three of the bathroom's taking showers and putting on Pajama's. Once the girls finished the guys did the same Adam going last.

Stella Lindsay and Jess picked out the movies smiling while the guys sat on the couch. Danny wore a wife beater and a pair of blue plaid pants. Adam wore a pair of dark blue pajama's with bears on it defending by his mom licked it out. Sheldon wore some foam green scrubs. Mac was wearing a shirt that said marine and a pair of gray plaid pants.

Stella Sat down snuggled up next to Mac she wore a white tank and black sweat pants that said New York down the side. Lindsay sat next to Danny he putting his arm around her she wore a pink tank top and a pair of pink shorts. Jess laid the disc in the DVD player think sat between Stella and Sheldon. Jess wore a blue shirt that said NYPD and a pair of blue shorts.

"So what are we watching?" Mac asked out loud but asking mainly Stella.

"10 things I hate about you", She says smiling all the guys groan except for Mac he knew that was coming.

The girls smiled at the boys and the movie started everybody attention know on the movie. When the second movie John Tucker must Die was at the end everyone was asleep. Jess was asleep on the right side of the sectionals laying on her belly her hands under her face. Sheldon was on his back on the left side of the sectional one hand dangling of the side. Mac and Stella were in the middle cuddled together he head on his chest. Adam was on the floor in a sleeping bag while Danny and Lindsay were asleep in the guest bedroom Danny hand protectively around Lindsay and their unborn baby.

Stella woke up to a warm body underneath her and someone stroking her arm. Stella smiled up at Mac who was watching her, "Good Morning."

Mac smiled back, "It is since you're here."

Stella puts her arm around Mac's waist bringing herself closer to him. Mac smiles and puts a kiss to her forehead, "So what do you want to do today?"

Stella closed her eyes, "stay here with you."

Mac laughed, " I would love to do the same but see we have these people called friends who are probably going to want us to get up."

Stella frowns but sit up anyway Mac gets up right after her. They take the task of getting everyone else up and Starting breakfast. Mac and Stella decided took cook Bacon, Eggs, and Sausage for everyone. After everyone had ate taken a shower and got dressed they decided to head out.

When Stella Opened door though Emily Monroe was there, "Hello" Emily said.

Stella smiled back a little nervously, "Hi, Do you want to come in?"

Emily kept smiling and walked in she had come to talk to Stella knowing no matter how ell she did she wouldn't sign the paper that day unless Stella wanted to stay with them. In a hour she would be down at the court house signing adoption papers hopefully. "Stella I was wondering if you could take some time and we could talk."

Right then the group showed up they had decided to just hang out outside. Stella told them to go out side with out here that she would be there soon but needed to talk to Emily first.

Lindsay was nervous her mom being there she hadn't told her parents not knowing how they would react. Danny had to put his arm around her to soothe and make her follow everyone else out side.

Stella sat on the sectional sideways as did Emily they were quiet for a while just staring at each other.

"So how have you been lately?", Emily asked.

Stella smiled, "Good I passed all my makeover tests and are officially caught up Jess and Lindsay promised to help if I have a problem with anything."

Emily smiled happy that everything seemed to be going okay, "and you and Mac?"

Stella smiled, "Does Lindsay tell you everything?'

Emily lightly laughed, "Well mostly, so are you two doing well?"

Stella looks down at the cushion she was sitting on someone asking about her life other than her friends was different for her but she sort of liked it. "Yeah we went out on an date Friday after the game it was perfect."

Emily looks at Stella she seemed happy and She hoped that meant she wanted the same thing she wanted, "So I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Stella swallowed it was actually getting harder with the anxiety she was feeling, "Yes ma'am about the adoption papers I think."

Emily smiles, "yes you will have to sign them but only if you want too. SO I came to ask if you do want to be adopted by me and Ron."

"Of course you and Ron have always been more like a family to me then any of my foster family's."

Emily felt like crying she was an emotional person yes and Stella meant a lot to her well I was just going to the court to sign the papers I have them with me so you could just sign them here and not take anytime out of your day."

Stella looks at Emily, "Spending time with isn't a bore to me or anything you know."

Emily touches her hand, "I know but this weekend is about spending time with your friends."

Emily got Stella to sign the papers and left giving Stella a kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to Lindsay before you leave?"

Emily smiled I'll see you girls later it can wait." They smiled at each other and Emily left on a happy note heading to the courthouse.

Stella headed outside all the girls were still there but the guys were no where to be seen. "Hey where are the guy's?"

Jess looked over to where Stella was walking towards them, "they went for a walk Danny didn't really need to be here if Lindsay and her mom were going to talk."

Stella sat down on a bench next to Lindsay jess was leaning against the wall next to it. "Don't worry she just left said you two can talk later since were see her later tonight."

Lindsay smiled, "We as in your coming home with me?"

Stella smiled, "Yep that was why your mom came over she needed me to sign some papers she was taking them to the courthouse."

"Yay", Lindsay said and threw her hands around Stella. Jess watched laughing this were the times when you knew everything would turn out fine.

They boys came back twenty minutes later to find the girls in the house making tacos and laughing.

"Well aren't we all in a good mood", Danny said.

Stella smiled at Danny, "yes actually we are got a problem with that Messer."

"Not at all" Danny says, "but am I privilege to know hwy you are so happy?"

"Stella's living with me from now on it's official", Lindsay said smiled.

Everyone c congratulated Stella who was smiling brightly she was actually glad she had a place to call home as well.

"So can we help with dinner?", Mac asks seeing as it was almost six and they would all have to leave soon their parent's would be expecting them home.

Stella through Mac a tomato which he caught and asked playfully, "can you dice?"

Adam and Sheldon set the table while Mac diced a few tomato's and a head of lettuce. Danny got out some topping like cheese, sour cream, and mild hot sauce. Stella, Lindsay, and Jess finished up the meat and got out the hard and soft shells.

They had everything set when Adam ran up the stairs and started walking back down after getting a Ziploc bag out of his pack.

Jess mouth was hung open when she regained her voice and asked the question even one else was think. Adam, why so you have a bag full of gummy worms?"

"To put on my tacos", Adam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jess just shook her head and everyone started making their tacos. Mac liked hard shell tacos with mild hot sauce but no sour cream. Stella like soft tacos with hot sauce and sour cream. Jess liked hard Tacos with hot sauce and Sour cream. Danny liked hard tacos with the normal toppings Lindsay did the same. Sheldon like soft tacos with sour cream. Adam like hard tacos with mild hot sauce, sour cream, and of course gummy works.

After eating everyone started to go home Jess being the driver. Mac though offered Stella a ride to her new home. While Danny decided to drive Lindsay home on his bike.

Lindsay lived in a baby blue two story house. It had four rooms, Three bathrooms, a Study, dining room, kitchen space, Living room, and attic and basement. Lindsay's mom was in the living room biting her thumb much like Lindsay did they had that in common.

Emily Monroe was nervous twirling a cigarette between her fingers she had quit smoking a few years age but twirling one through her fingers usually calmed but it wasn't working. She threw the cigarette in the trash. When she heard the door open and Stella and Lindsay entered both smiling. Emily smiled at them her and Ron had been fixing a surprise for Stella Lindsay knew all about they had got her to pick the stuff out.

"There you girls are", Emily say, "So Linds that thing we started a few weeks ago me and your dad finished would you like to show Stella to her room."

Lindsay smiled brightly and pulled Stella up the stairs with her. Stella and Lindsay had the upstairs to the self both their rooms up there. And one bathroom which both their room were connected too it was in between the rooms.

When the got to the last door on the right they stopped. There was a silver name plate on the door that said Stella's room. Lindsay smiled and said, "Ready to see your room and opened the door.

When Lindsay opened the door Stella gasped. The walls were blue with picture covering them. The bed laid on the wall opposite of where Lindsay and Stella stood. Next to Stella and Lindsay stood a TV console. Where a TV set sat hooked up to a mixed VCR/ DVD player after it sat a door to a closet. There was a night stand next to the bed. And on the left wall at the end sat a door to the bathroom next sat a dresser with a attached mirror.

On the walls were different sort of frames On had different sizes for different pictures and said friends are forever. The were at least seven pictures in it. In the middle sat one of Stella and the rest of the group and around it sat pictures of the group. One was of Stella, Jess and Lindsay on bench at the beach. Another was of Don and Jess at a football team. One of Stella and Mac out in the commons area. One of Danny and Lindsay on his bike. They were all different. There was a picture frame that said family that showed Lindsay, Emily, Ron and her friends. There was also one that said love that had pictures of her and Mac in it. On her night stand stood a lamp and a notebook with a pen. There was a white was board on the back of her door to her room. Her bed spread were also a blue and the comforter felt sort of like silk at the end on the bed sat a blanket that was soft it was blue with happy green frog on it. The last thing was a rectangular box wrapped in lime green paper on her bed with a bright orange bow. "Sorry about the colors of the paper and bow Ron picked those out", Stella and Lindsay looked to the door where Emily's voice came from.

Stella was choked with tears threatening to spill but she choke the back and said, "That's alright this is amazing thank you."

Emily smiled glad she liked it, "I'll be waiting downstairs for when ever you want to come down to the living and we can talk as I here Linds you have something to tell me", and with that Emily left to go back downstairs.

Stella sat her bag down and noticed a blue fluffy rug in an oval shape on the floor and smiled. This great Lindsay thank you so much and especially your mom and Dad.

Lindsay smiled.

Lindsay sat down on her bed, "Want to open your present you'll like it."

Stella sat down opposite Lindsay pushing her present aside. "Maybe first we should talk about what your going to tell your mom.

Lindsay sighed, "I don't know Stell I'm scared."

Stella pulled her friend into a hug and told her not to worry everything would be okay Lindsay thin frame was racked with sobs. Once Lindsay got her tears under control Stella and her wiped the tear stains off her face got her composed an headed downstairs.

Stella and Lindsay walked into the Living room where a fire was lit and Her mom and dad were sitting on the couch just sitting there a comfortable silence.

Lindsay was literally shaking her feet felt like they were going to buckle Stell sat down in a chair knowing Lindsay needed to do this on her own she was still there though for moral support. Lindsay was in front of the couch biting he thumb noticing it she stopped. "Mom dad", Lindsay parents looked up at her. "Um… I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out or overreact."

Lindsay's parents stood at attention concerned of what their daughter wanted to tell them.

"Sweetie what is it?", Ron asked his daughter noticing she seemed almost frightened to death of what their reaction would be to her news.

"um well you guys now Danny the boy I've been dating.. Well lately I've been feeling really sick… and mean and Stella went over to Jess's to get a pregnancy think maybe I was pregnant…"

"Oh my God", Emily Monroe said but Lindsay kept going.

"And it was positive."

Lindsay's parents were shocked their innocent, Perfect baby might be pregnant with her own baby.

Lindsay had started crying when her parents hadn't said anything, "Oh sweetie" Emily said pulling her daughter down on the couch and eloping her in an embrace her father following suit.

Stella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled maybe everyone was actually right maybe everything would actually be fine.

That night after Lindsay had set a date with her mom to go to the doctor to get confirmed. Stella and Lindsay ran up to Stella room and called Jess on speaker phone they talked about the baby how Lindsay's parents reacted. They finally got Stella to open up about her date with Mac and talked for hours about everything.

After that Lindsay got into a pair of red silk pajamas with pink hearts while Stella wore a pair of green silk pajamas. They both brushed their teeth and then Lindsay made Stella open her present.

They were sitting on Stella's bed Lindsay patiently waited for Stella to softly open her present. Stella lightly pulled the wrapping paper being sure not to tear or crumple it.

There inside was a box on the front it showed a silver Mac laptop Stella smiled this Family given her so much a home something she thought she might never have.

"I picked it out I thought you might like that it was a Mac."

Stella looked at Linds, "It great thanks Linds let's get to bed tomorrow's going to be rough after the weekend we've had."

Lindsay laughs yeah Lindsay hesitates with her next question but proceeds, "Stella what are we going to do about Don? I mean he's Jess's boyfriend and Danny's best friend..

Stella knew Lindsay was blaming her self for the way things had been stressed with Don lately even though it wasn't her fault.

"I don't know Linds but We'll figure it out."

At that the girl said good night and went to sleep both knowing the week would definitely be trying.


	9. Revenge

CSI NY High School

Chapter 9: Revenge

Monday morning Stella made her way to the football field. Don was about to head into the locker rooms when she called his name. He turned towards her and was about to speak when she cut him off. "Don't Don just don't… I can't believe you. This baby is Danny and Lindsay's and that makes it their Decision. Danny needs your support on this he's your best friend and you being against this is killing him your opinion does mean something to him."

Don cast he eyes down feeling guilty knowing Stella was right, "I know Stel I just I don't think I am able to get behind something like this."

Stella's emerald green eyes flared a hot ruby red, "this isn't about you Don it's about a baby that I swear will not go through what I went through. I would never let that baby get hurt and if it were taken away from Lindsay and Danny it would probably be sent to a orphanage then a foster home. And you might not remember but just a while ago I ran away because of the foster home I was put in. I officially don't care anymore about what you can and can't support. You will support Lindsay and Danny in this or so help me god."

Don felt like he was being tortured he understood what Stella was saying but he didn't know if he could do what she was telling him to do. Don knew all about the Stella's different foster homes and they were all bad and he didn't want that for Linds and Danno's kid either. "Stel I'm so…"

"No don't say sorry to me find Danny and Lindsay and tell them your sorry", and then Stella walked away. Stella was pissed and to calm down she needed to find Mac he had that calming effect on her.

Peyton watched and smiled as she saw Stella walking towards Mac they were in the lunch room it was a while before their class started. Frankie stood next to Peyton he wasn't talking he was a little scared of the look in Peyton's eyes as she watched the couple it was like a predator stalking their prey. The woman unnerved Frankie and he knew some shady characters because of his father's work. Frankie didn't know if helping Peyton was exactly the right choice now. Yeah he hated Taylor with a fierce passion and Stella definitely deserved payback for ever wronging him.

Peyton and Frankie had been meeting at Starbucks a lot the past few weeks. Peyton needed information on the orphan girl for her plan to work and who better than a vengeful ex to get information on her. Frankie at first had been all too happy to help but lately she noticed he seemed to be getting cold feet. This means Peyton would have to do her plan soon if she wanted to make it work. Frankie was a tool in it and she couldn't let him slip away.

Danny slammed his locker door shut and it made a banging noise throughout the hall. Yeah he was pissed but more important he was hurt and his best friend Donald Flack was the cause. The man was like a brother to him and he was totally against this baby. Danny was not the best guy but he would be the best Dad for this kid. It was his and Lindsay's child it was part of him and he couldn't let that go. He would protect his girlfriend and their kid from anything. Their son or Daughter was going to have a good life with him and Lindsay.

Lindsay walked into the school through a side door she hadn't gotten any morning sickness for which she thanked god but Thursday she had a meeting with the doctor it was at four so her mom was going to check her out so they would get there on time. Lindsay got knots in her stomach every time she thought about the appointment but having Stella around was helping a lot she couldn't ask for a better person to be living with her. Her parents took it better than she expected instead of getting angry they just talked to her about her choices and asked her whatever she wanted to do they would be supportive. And they were definitely doing more than Don at the moment. Lindsay had to figure out how to fix that Danny needed his best friend.

Jess at on a bench in the common rooms she was more like laying on it. She didn't really want to be with her friends right now and her boyfriend was being an ass. She definitely didn't want to talk to him. She kept wondering what if it was them would he want her to give their baby away. She couldn't do that it was part of her and him something they made conceived in love. And that baby that Lindsay and Danny was having was conceived in love and they were going to kept and as their friends everyone was going to protect and love it and Don needed to come around or he might lose his girlfriend and his best friend.

Kendall started walking down A hall trying to find Adam but she started to felt nauseous so she stood by the wall for a minute. Her hands on the wall holding her up. She knew it was time to tell Adam the truth about what was going on. She had been ill for longer than just the last week or so in truth it was about three years. She had a brain tumor cancer and she had kept it a secret. She had been hoping that the y might find a cure. Her last hospital visit though they told her it was to advanced and close to her brain to do anything she had cried for days.

She had met Adam when she joined the group and even then she knew about the disease one of the reasons for the cutting the only reason for it she didn't tell Stella. No one knew about her cancer when she met Adam she had been reluctant to join in a relationship but Adam was just to cute. Now though she knew she had to tell him the truth and it would crush him that she had lied. Adam it seemed was going to be the love of her life and she didn't want to leave on a bitter note with him.

She saw Adam come in the door and ran up to him. "hey lovely", Adam said smiling happy to finally see his girlfriend again.

Kendall forced a smile on her face and gave her boyfriend a kiss, "um can we talk" right then the bell rang and they made their way to class the talk would have to wait till later.

After first period Mac was feeling very paranoid Peyton was watching him or Stella and it was creeping him out he doesn't know how he missed the venom in her eyes when they were dating but he must have because it was scary. Stella wasn't bothered so he try to let it go but it just didn't sit right with him.

When they were in the lunch room he noticed Frankie Mala Standing with Peyton like they were friends which was unlikely giving they were definitely in two different social groups. The only reason for Peyton to even be in A few feet of him was if in benefited her. She had something up her sleeve and that didn't sit well with him.

It was Lunch time and Don took a big breath as he went in search of Danny he was going to apologize after all if they were going to take care of a baby they were going to need him so they wouldn't go insane.

Don found Danny out side in the courtyard he was in the shade of a tree away from everyone reading which shocked Don. Don cleared his throat to make his presence known Danny looked up and immediately his anger flared he was about to get up and Walk away when Don spoke. "No Danny just let me speak before you walk away. " Don waited till Danny sat back down and then started, "I'm sorry Danno I Just I guess it just takes a lot of getting used to and a very mad Greek to knock some sense into."

Danny smirked he had to agree Stella had that effect on people if she thought they were wrong she could change their mind.

"So I'm here A hundred percent you'll get as much support from me as you need, Lindsay as well."

Danny could Stay mad at Don he smiled, "Glad to have you back man." They shook each other hands in a cool guy way and Don sat down.

"So what you reading there Danno?"

Danny laughed, "A baby book about how to take care of one it actually kind of interesting did you know that you supposedly have to Buy all they miniature sized clothes and stuff for the baby. "

Don laughs, "Yeah hey we have to get it a Harley Davidson jacket and miniature basketball."

Danny smiled, "absolutely actually today after school me and Lindsay were going to talk about names for boys and girls."

Danny and Don spent the rest of their Lunch time talking about the baby names ,thing they wanted to get it, and stuff they wanted to teach it."

It was time for English class and Kendall still hadn't been able to talk to Adam. IT was getting worse the more the day went by she so hoped he could understand she really did love him. Kendall knew she probably didn't have long left last week had been really bad that was the reason her mom wouldn't let her hang out with her friends for the weekend. Sheldon Sat in his Literature class next to Tamara they were passing a note back and forth he was thinking about asking her out for Friday to go see that new Harry Potter movie with him. Sheldon didn't exactly like Harry Potter but Tamara liked it and Adam had said it was suppose to be epic him and Kendall were suppose to go see it Thursday when it came out.

Tamara and Sheldon were getting along really well and he felt like he finally found someone he could really just acted crazy and carefree around. Tamara liked him and felt they same way they had officially started going out after the game Friday. The teacher hit Tamara's desk with a yard stick and she immediately looked back up.

Don caught Lindsay before she headed out to the courtyard they were meeting up out there like they usually did. "Lindsay can we talk?" Don asked catching up to her.

"Why so you say how much this baby is going to ruined Danny's life."

Don sighed, "Lindsay I am so sorry I know that what I said was wrong and I am really sorry for all of it. I am here for Danny and You and That Baby I mean I'm going to he it's Uncle Don after all right."

Lindsay smiled.

"Forgive me?" Don asked.

Lindsay just grabbed Don's forearm and pulled him with her outside Don smiled and followed the country girl.

Jess's smile faltered when Don walked outside and she tensed to stone. Stella noticed and looked at what she was she was looking at and saw Don but she also saw Danny and Lindsay they were smiling hopefully jess would be smiling again soon too.

Don walked over to Stella and Jess, "Hey can we please talk for a moment?"

Jess shrugged, "I guess" and She followed Don to another bench where she sat down.

Don sat down next to Jess his hands were clasped together, "I'm sorry I've already told Danny and Lindsay I support their decision one hundred percent. It took me while but a friend helped me remember that their my friends and whatever they choose I need to support."

Jess looked at Don and smiled, "You're a big idiot you know that right."

Don grinned, "That mean you forgive me."

Jess puts her hand on his check and leans her head up and gives him a kiss.

Kendall got her mom to drive her to a diner near Adam's house she decided to meet him there instead of around the group. She also thought it would be better if they weren't in a group but in a public place therefore he might be a little less likely to make a scene.

When Adam reached the diner he walked in a little afraid Kendall had been acting weird. Adam was seriously scared she might had found someone else. Kendall was the best girlfriend he could have asked for she understood him. He saw her sitting in a booth by herself so he sat on the side opposite her.

Kendall took a sip of her drink and noticed when Adam sat down. She looked at him and smiled, "you came."

Adam looked at her questioningly, "of course I did, why wouldn't I?'

Kendall shrugged, "don't know just thought maybe you had something more important to do."

Adam smiled and cocked his head to the side, "Nothing more important than you."

Kendall moved her hands away from her drink and laid them on the table, "Adam I have something I really need to tell you but before I tell you I want you to know I love you."

Adam frowned, "Kendall what's going on your really scaring me."

"Adam you remember when we met how much I shied away from you and any kind of relationship between us", Adam just nods not speaking.

"Well I had good reason for that Three years ago I was diagnosed with a brain tumor I have cancer."

Adam was surprised to say the least he didn't know what to say the girl he loved and he thought loved him back like she said had kept a huge secret from him.

Kendall looked at Adam as he sat there frozen his mouth open like he wanted to say something but nothing was coming out. "Adam?"

Adam looked at Kendall, "How could you keep something like this from me?"

Kendall closed her eyes and sighed, "Adam I didn't want it to be a problem and I know I was wrong in keeping it from you but I really liked you and it turned it to love so I knew I had to tell you."

Adam runs a hand through his hair, "How bad is it?"

"It's terminal the doctors think I got about 6 months left it's gotten really bad lately."

Adam didn't know what to say he just couldn't believe the girl of his dreams was going to leave him. "Kendall…"

"Adam I'm sorry didn't tell I just don't want you to be mad at me."

Adam takes Kendall hand in his and gives her a brief kiss on the lips, "I love you anything I can do you just tell me."

Kendall smiles and kisses Adam back.

Stella and Lindsay sat on The couch in the living room they were sipping hot chocolate and watching a old Disney movie called the emperor's new groove. They had a fir going in the fireplace and both were wearing pajamas. Emily and Ron had went out for the night leaving the girls alone to order Pizza and watch TV.

"so you and Don made up I see."

"Yeah apparently some Greek woman verbally abused him this morning and told him to get his head straight."

Stella smiled, "Hmm… that doesn't sound like me… So when I order pizza you not going to make them put some weird food like anchovies or something on it are you."

Lindsay smiles, "No just regular pepperoni pizza." Lindsay frowns, "Tell me again why were so lame as to watch Disney movies?"

"Research" Stella states, "You know so we know which ones to watch when the baby comes and which ones it's allowed to watch and hunchback of Notre dome isn't one of them."

Lindsay smiled, "that movie really pissed you of didn't it."

"It's just terrible the hunchback was left alone."

Lindsay laughed, "I pick beauty and the beast next."

Stella smiles back at her , "You got it."

It was Thursday and Kendall and Adam had plans to see the new Harry Potter movie. Jess and Don were back to their loving selves. Lindsay had her appointment at the doctors she would see Danny after.

Stella walked into her economics class Mac wasn't there yet. Peyton was though she was standing next to Stella's desk. Stella really didn't feel like dealing with her and was about to walk out the door when the British girl said her name. "Stella wait please."

Stella stops in the doorway to the classroom and turns around, "look Peyton I really don't want with you."

Peyton smiled, "well that's good cause I don't want to fight either. I want to say sorry and ask if maybe you would want to hang out this weekend?"

Stella looked at Peyton like she was crazy. Was she serious maybe they did stuff different in England. "Peyton maybe you have amnesia but you hate me. "

Peyton looks at her, "Stella I was jealous of you I didn't hate you and obviously you won. I just would like to try be friends instead of enemies. What do say Friday we could hang out get something to drink."

Stella didn't know what Peyton was up too but if she wanted to figure she would have to say yes and curiosity got the best of her. "Sure Peyton Friday."

"Great" Peyton starts, "We can hang out at my house after school." Peyton walks over to her desk and sits down a satisfied smile on her face.

Stella looked at her skeptically and then sat down she had no idea what she just got herself into.

It was already four and Lindsay was sitting in the waiting room freaking out and what she was going to find out. She sat there and looked up when the nurse called her name, "Lindsay Monroe."

Lindsay stood up and followed the nurse to an exam room where they did some tests and she waited for the doctor.

Twenty minutes later a woman with brown hair, dark eyes, and calming air walked in. "Lindsay Monroe right?"

"Yes Ma'am", Lindsay responded the doctor having a that calming effect on her where she felt a little better.

"I'm doctor Rosenberg and according took the tests we did you are indeed pregnant it about eight weeks. Would you like to do an ultrasound?" The doctor asked.

"Yes Please"

fifteen minutes later Lindsay was walking out to the car with a picture of her and Danny's baby she had to wait at least eleven more weeks to find out the sex of the baby. She didn't care one way another as long as the baby was healthy and safe. The doctor had said everything was fine but that didn't stop Lindsay from worrying.

Adam and Kendall sat in the middle of the cinema Large popcorn and drinks. They were both huge Harry Potter fans and had been eager to see part 1 of deathly hallows.

Kendall and Adam had decided to wait a little while to tell the others she had cancer. It just it was something to get used to and they knew didn't have a whole lot of time but still it was hard for her to tell Adam she had no idea how she was going to tell the rest of the group.

Jess looked at her friend trying to figure out if she had been hit or given some kind of poison. They were sitting in the almost empty bleachers Danny and the rest of the team except Lindsay, Kendall, and Adam were there. "Stel are you crazy Peyton hates you know this is some kind of trap right?"

Stella grins, "yes I know it a trap that why I said yes I'm not stupid."

"I know your not but this is Peyton she's psycho."

"I can handle myself against her Jess don't worry I'm just curious to see what she up too."

"Just be careful Stel, What are you going to tell Mac?"

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"You are going to tell him right… Stel?"

"Look I don't want him to worry everything's going to be fine "

Jess nodded her head signaling she wouldn't tell Mac but she still didn't fell right about it.

It was 5:30 and Danny was waiting for Lindsay to show up when she did he almost leapt up out of his seat wanting to know how it went. He did walk down to the last bleacher to meet her. "Hey Linds, So how'd it go?"

The baby about eight weeks and It fine she said it was healthy and she didn't see any problems. Danny let out a sigh of relief he was silently thanking god.

When everyone noticed Lindsay they all gathered around to make sure everything was okay with the baby.

When Friday came around and school was over the team had things to do. Tamara had said Yes to the suggestion of a date Sheldon had made and his was on his way home to get ready. Don had football practice, then him and Jess were going to chill out and watch a movie in the living room at his house. Danny and Lindsay were going to talk to her parents about what they were thinking with the baby. Mac was spending time with his dad they were going camping for the weekend. Stella though was going to go home and get ready to go to Peyton's to hang out as Peyton put it.

Stella was dressed in a button down purple dress shirt and a pair of hip hugging jeans. She went down stairs and saw Lindsay and Danny waiting on the couch. Danny looked pale and ready to bolt at any moment. Stella smirked and went over to the and whispered, "Not feeling okay Danno?"

Danny glared at her and Lindsay stuck her tongue out, Stella laughed grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She had borrowed Lindsay's car to drive to Peyton's.

Peyton checked to make sure she had put the orange juice and vodka in the fridge. She was only 18 but in England at 18 you could drink and her parents went with that as long as she only drank at home. Though it didn't really matter tonight her parents were out at a party with all their friends. Peyton also new a lot of people in the United States didn't follow the 21 rule.

The vodka and wine shooters in the freezer were all part of Peyton's plan. Now all she needed was the target she had Frankie on speed dial for when she needed him.

When Stella got to Peyton's she knocked lightly on the door actually hoping no one would answer it. Surprisingly though Peyton came to the door all smiles, "Stella you're here come in."

Stella followed Peyton into a nice living room it had a couch on the right wall and a futon on the left to the back wall was a chair like a recliner there was a coffee able with sides tables one on each side of the couch.

They then walked on the door that was next to the couch it led to a porch where there was a swing and a couple chairs it was lit up with white lights and had stereos out there so you could listen to music.

Peyton went to get the drinks while Stella picked out a CD to put on. Stella found A Lady Gaga CD called The Fame. Stella laid it in the CD player and turned the outside speakers on and the song Just Dance started. Stella stood on the porch and looked at the sky it was still light outside but the clouds were covering the sun quite a bit.

Peyton was in the kitchen mixing some vodka and orange juice into two tumblers she pulled a orange bottle full of little white pills out of her pocket. She put one in the second glass she smiled she knew the pill would dissolve quickly. The pill was called ambien her mom used them because she had trouble sleeping.

Peyton walked out to find Stella sitting n one of the seats Peyton sat next to her and gave her one of the glasses. Peyton sit in the chair right next to Stella's. A small table is the only thing separating them. Stella smiles her thanks for the drink and takes a sip.

Stella noticed the smallest hint of vodka she was happy that Peyton was like Janet he used to run down the orange with the stuff it was so bad you could hardly taste the orange juice.

Peyton took a sip of her drink as well wearing a smile only a true villain could pull off.

Stella laid the drink down after a while, "So you obviously set this little get together up for something. So why don't you really tell me what's going on?"

Peyton laughed, "Stella I'm trying to be friends, look I know in the past I've been mean and very rude to you. But I've noticed lately that I never even gave you a chance because I was jealous of the relationship you had with Mac. He was my boyfriend and it just seemed you knew him better and cared more for you. I just wish to get to know you better before I totally disregard you."

Stella listened to Peyton and was skeptic of her intentions. Instead of hearing sincerity in Peyton's voice she heard bitterness and faked niceness. Stella took another sip of her drink it was about half gone know. Stella though nonetheless smiled at Peyton trying to still figure out what Peyton's plan was the alcohol she knew was probably apart of it but Stella could hold her liquor she wasn't a light weight.

It was an hour later and Stella was felling a little tired but not so much that she would fall asleep. Peyton and Stella had moved into the house at the moment they were watching Lost Boys the first one. Stella had never seen it so Peyton insisted the watch the first one claiming the second one sucked. Both of the girls had a green apple Smirnoff in their hand. It was their first after three screwdrivers of course. The girls had decided it would be a good idea to just get totally smashed.

Stella and Peyton were laughing at a part in the movie that wasn't exactly funny when there was a knock at 'Peyton's door. She went to get while Stella sat Indian style on the Futon trying to get her bearings back she was feeling so hot. Stella knew it couldn't have been the alcohol making her feel this way but she also had no other idea what it could be.

Stella felt very silly and laid back she smiled and her head rested on the back of the futon.

Peyton opened the door to a very expressionless Frankie. Actually he had the look that says I can't be bothered with this on his face. He was leaning against the door frame frowning, Peyton smiled at him. "Can we just get this over with", he said passing by her and moving into the living room.

Frankie walked into the living to See Stella almost passed out on the Futon she looked to be drugged. "What the hell did you do to her?" Frankie asked getting closer to Stella to get a good look at her and make sure there were no physical injuries.

"Oh don't worry I just slipped some ambien into her drink, she's fine."

Frankie looked mad but knew that he was to deep in now to just give up no way would Peyton ever let that happen.

Frankie stood up and stood in front of Peyton his head titled, "So what do you want me to do?"

Peyton smiled her teeth showing in the wide grin, "now this is where the fun starts. Ready to get you hands dirty Mala?"

Frankie rolled his eyes he really hated Peyton he didn't know why he ever agreed to help her. The woman was a vindictive Psychotic bitch. "Just tell me what do to do so we can get this over with I have a life you know."

Peyton snorts, "Yes I'm sure you do."

Frankie glared at Peyton who decide to start her explanation of what she wanted him to do.

Stella sat on the futon her head back everything seemed to be getting really blurry. She noticed that another person had entered the living room but she couldn't make out who it was. Stella closed her eyes trying to get the room it focus but it just wasn't working.

"Stella there is out of it she would think your were anyone. So all you have to do is pretend you're Mac for a little get her to kiss you while I snap a few pictures."

Frankie looked at Peyton like she was crazy which she was. Stella would slap him if he tried to kiss her no matter how much she had to drink. Then again Peyton had put something in her drink and even though he didn't know what the hell ambien was it did seem that it had screwed Stella up.

Frankie bit his lip but sat next to Stella on the futon he closed his eyes for a moment to get his bearings.

"Wait I have to get my camera", Peyton said running from the room. Frankie ran his hand over his face what the hell was he doing.

When Peyton got back Frankie got closer to Stella and laid his hand on her cheek. "Stella it's Mac."

Stella tried to get the person in front of her in focus but she couldn't, "Mac?"

Frankie put on a gentle smile, "yeah." Frankie gently put his lips on Stella's and she kissed back. It was amazing Frankie thought it was only slightly dampened by the reasoning that she thought he was Taylor.

Stella put her hand behind Frankie's head and kissed back all along thinking he was Mac.

Peyton snapped a few pictures and then just sat there and watched as the kiss ended.

Frankie pulled away and noticed Stella's eyes were still closed. "Now just lay back you need to rest", Stella nodded and laid back falling asleep.

Frankie got up frowning he pulled Stella's feet up and laid a blanket over her.

Peyton rolled her eyes the guy was a total lost cause he was way to soft for this kind of business.

After making sure Stella was asleep Frankie left without acknowledging Peyton at all.

Peyton couldn't help the sinister smile that lit up her face she put her camera up and went to bed sure that Stella wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

A/N: Okay first of I am so sorry but this story took on a life of it's own I didn't mean for Kendall to have cancer it just happened. Second the next chapter might take longer than I expected but don't worry it will get finished. Third please R and R. ; D


	10. It all get's Screwed!

CSI NY High School

Chapter 10: It all get's screwed!

Note: graphic swear words just be warned there's a reason for the rating!

Stella woke up feeling groggy she didn't know where she was. Peyton stepped into the room, "morning sleepy head", Peyton said cheerfully. Peyton held out a forest green mug full of steaming coffee to Stella.

Stella nodded her thanks and took the cup holding it between her hands.

Peyton sat down next to Stella on her left, "So how do you feel?"

Stella closed her eyes trying to remember what happened the night before. All Stella could remember though was drinking and some creepy looking vampires. 'Yeah I'm just peachy except I can't remember a damn thing."

'Peyton frowns pretending to be sympathetic, "well you were a bit drunk last night, nothing really happened you fell asleep while we were watching Lost Boys."

Stella lays her chin on her palm and turns toward Peyton, "Yeah I guess … I probably just had to much to drink."

Peyton smiles and Stella takes a sip of the coffee. Stella knew something must have happened but if it did she couldn't remember it.

Kendall sat on a swing on the porch to her house. Her mom made her take a sweater with her outside even though it wasn't cold she held the sweater in her lap she was fiddling with one of the buttons. She saw Adam walking up the street to her house and smiled. They had both agreed that today would be the day they would tell the group together . Adam would be their as sort of her support.

Adam had his hands in his pockets he knew they had to tell the group but he didn't want to. Telling the group just made it all that more real. Adam didn't want this to happen he could hardly hold himself together lately. He would wait till Kendall left but then he couldn't stop the water works from coming. His dad always told him crying was for wuss's but for some reason he couldn't stop crying he didn't know what to do. Kendall was the only girl who understood him and would probably ever like no love him. Adam knew Kendall loved him and that was the only comfort he had.

Adam walked up the stairs as Kendall sat up. "Hey" Kendall said as Adam smiled at her and held his hand out for her to take.

"Shall we", he said and grabbed her hand so they could walk to a diner called Sullivan's where everyone was meeting.

When Kendall and Adam walked into the restaurant and Kendall saw the group her butterflies turned into pterodactyls and her face paled she so didn't want to go through with this.

The team was a t a booth From left to right it was Stella, Mac, Don, Jess, Danny, Lindsay, and Sheldon. They were laughing at some Story Danny was telling. "Hey guys", Adam said as they walked up.

Sheldon moved to let the two newcomers sit down. Adam never let go of Kendall's hand and held it under the table she was shaking . He squeezed her hand reassuringly these were their friends they cared deeply for both of them.

"So what up, did Adam my man here propose or something?"

They all looked at Don, "why would Adam have proposed ?" Jess asked her boyfriend.

"Well with the way this year has being going a wedding would not only be not a surprise but a great way to top it all off", Don said defending himself.

Jess just shook her head and looked at the couple.

Kendall saw everyone they were smiling and happy she was going to destroy that and after everything else that happened this year. She saw Stella and Mac they were finally happy together. Stella was one of her best friends it was going to kill her that Kendall had kept this from her they were all going to feel a little betrayed.

"Actually", Kendall started , "I didn't actually call everyone here with good news." Kendall took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment then opening. She didn't look at anyone in particular, "I have cancer I have a tumor in my brain. I've had it for at least three years and it seems it not going to leave and the doctor say I don't really have a lot of time left."

Everyone at the booth was silent none of them knew what to say or do. This was unthinkable Kendall was part of their group and here she was telling them she didn't have long left to live.

Kendall was now shaking all over but not enough for anyone except Adam to notice. Adam pulled her close to his body comforting her. "please one of you say something", Kendall says in a small vulnerable voice. She didn't want her friends mad at her but she also didn't want them all to just to sit there and not talk to her it was nerve wracking.

Jess was the first one to get her voice back as usual she was the most outspoken, " you can't be serious I mean you seem fine. I think we would have noticed if something was wrong I mean your part of our team."

"The reason I couldn't hang out with you this weekend was because I was terribly ill anyways I've been sick for so long I've figured out how to disguise it. Please don't be mad at me I just didn't want to bring it up and I know three years is a big time to keep a secret like this. But around the group I felt normal not like someone who everyone felt pity for like my mom's friends they always seem so sorrowful around you always made me forget about it like I was normal. Like nothing was wrong I'm so sorry for lying."

"How long do you have left?" Stella asked her arms around her self trying to keep herself comforted.

Kendall looked down at the table, "the doctor's think I might have six moth's left at the most."

"But that's not possible your only what sixteen your in your junior year of high school." Lindsay said close to tears Danny laid a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Look guys I understand your upset but try to see it from Kendall's point of view. Plus if she does only have six months left let's make them memorable were all here because we all care for each other. We love each other and so when one of us is in trouble we help them or if the need our support we give it." Adam said looking at everyone.

The group figured out Adam was right and decided they better start a conversation before one of the girls burst into tears or on of the guys wanted to beat someone or something, anything up.

"So what did you think of the new Harry Potter movie you two?' Sheldon asked knowing they were the only other people at the table who had seen it.

Kendall smiled and everyone started in on the movie and whether they liked Harry Potter or not.

It was Monday morning and everyone felt tired as they got up for school they had all stayed up late Sunday. Emily and Ron had let Jess and Kendall spend the night even though it was a school night and Mac had all the guy's over at his house.

The girls had several different DVDs from Steel Magnolia's to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. They sat with Popcorn and chocolate chips cookies any kind of comfort food and watched the DVD's all night. It was about four in the morning before they went to sleep.

Mac and the boys though played flag football and any other sports they could drag Adam into without actually injuring him. When night rolled around they sat down and told stories about Kendall like when they first met her or some of the crazy stuff she'd done over the years. They called the girls and then fell asleep around five thirty.

So when they all met up at school they were tired and sleepy. The group was sitting at a round table Lindsay had her head on the table she was half awake. Stella was leaning her head on Mac's shoulder her eyes closed. Jess had her arms down on the table in a cross her chin resting in the middle she was almost asleep. Kendall had her arms around Adam's neck and her head laying on his chest sort of.

Danny was running his hand through Lindsay hair his head level with hers watching her as she fell asleep. Mac had his arm around Stella's waist holding her tightly to him while she rested. Don was rubbing Jess's back smooth circles and loving tingly lines down her spine. Adam held Kendall close and rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek. Sheldon sat at the table next to an empty seat waiting for Tamara to show up she was usually at school ten minutes before class started. They had all gotten there fifteen minutes early for class.

Peyton was literally skipping a she got to School Monday this was going to be the day she executed the last part of her plan to tear Stella's life to shreds. She knew that wimp Frankie was feeling guilty but he wouldn't say anything anyways by the time he did it would probably be too late.

Tamara walked into the cafeteria and saw Sheldon looking around for her. He was cute she had to admit but he also seemed a little clingy and that bothered her. She was thinking of giving a few more weeks to see how it went before she broke the poor boys heart she didn't know maybe it would change by then. Tamara walked over to the table were the group sat and sat down next to Sheldon give him a chaste kiss on the lips and give a small smile to everyone else who seemed to be awake.

Frankie sat at the end of a huge rectangular table at the back of the table he was frowning and grumbling to himself. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did he just didn't understand why he was feeling guilty about this. Taylor and Stella deserved this right. Drew Bedford walked up the rectangular table near the end was Frankie sat and sat next to him. "what up Mala, why are you so down?"

"No reason", Frankie says getting up he hated Bedford and always tried to stay away from him the guy was almost as crazy as Peyton.

It was Lunch time and everyone except Mac and Sheldon were sitting out in the courtyard at a picnic table talking about baby names. It was ultimately Danny vs. Lindsay the boys were on Danny's team while the girls were on Lindsay's. Danny was thinking Ryan or Leo for a boy and Lucy or Megan for a girl. Lindsay wanted Tristan or David for a boy and Piper or Rachel for a girl.

Mac was about to head outside when a hand grabbed his forearm and pulled him into one of the science labs on D- Hall. Mac saw the owner the hand, "Peyton what the hell?"

Peyton smiled, "Hey Mac where's Stella?"

Mac sighed, "Outside where I should be so if you don't mind?"

Peyton stepped in front of the door, "Hold on justa minute there. Trust me you're going want to know what I've got for you."

Peyton smile grew bigger as Mac rolled his eyes, "So do you know where your precious orphan was Friday night?"

"she was at home probably in her room scribbling dow something in that notebook she won't let me seeing while listening to country which she denies she likes on the radio.

Peyton leaned on one of the lab tables, "Actually more like she was at my house kissing the last person you would expect.

Peyton laid a Polaroid picture on the to of the table and Mac leaned over to see it. His face turned to stone and got red. In the picture was a girl with curly hair and beautiful emerald eyes kissing a guy who was not her boyfriend. Her hand was on his neck and his arm was around her waist.

Stella had her eyes closed in the picture but it was her and the guy she was kissing was definitely Frankie Mala.

"Seems poor little innocent Stella really isn't that innocent."

Mac stormed out of the science room with the picture in his hand leaving a laughing Peyton behind him. Mac's mind was racing he was raging with fury and anger. He didn't know exactly who at Peyton, Frankie, Stella, himself. He walked out into the courtyard and without anyone noticing asked Stella if he could talk to her through clenched teeth.

Stella was little worried seeing Mac face said sure and followed over to a tree that was outside of everyone eyesight it was on the edge of the courtyard covered by a side of the building.

Mac looked at Stella's his eyes turned a whitish cold blue and showing a whole hell of a lot of anger. "Do you have something you would like to tell me Stell?" Mac asked barely keeping his anger in check but not drawing any attention.

Stella opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out she had no idea what to say she didn't know what she could have done to make him this angry.

"Better yet" Mac starts, "Where were you Friday night hmmm?"

Stella sighed, he knew she went to Peyton's but why was he was he getting so upset."

"I was at Peyton's were just hanging out I don't under…"

Before Stella could finish her sentence Mac had shoved the picture in her hands, "So explain this to me!"

Stella looked at the crumpled up picture and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was no way it could be real she would kiss Frankie or cheat on Mac. "I don't know… Mac … This can't be real you know me I wouldn't."

"Look at the picture Stella! That's all the proof you need your arms our around each other it's not like resisting."

"Mac you know me I wouldn't do something like this."

"Yeah Stel well apparently I was wrong", Mac says and Walks away going back into the school. Jess watches as Mac passes the table noting that he looked pissed at that Stella wasn't with him.

Stella Ran to the girls bathroom on C hall people barely went it ot it it had a bad reputation. Ever since four years ago when a girl had pulled a razor out on a teacher. They had been in that bathroom since then bad stuff had happened in there the girls tried to stay clear of it.

No one else was in the bathroom Stella walked into one of the Stalls and tried to silently cry. She knew she had to either stay there til class started back or compose herself to actually go to class.

Mac met up with Frankie in the common's area Frankie was talking to a few of his druggie friends when Mac tapped his shoulder.

Frankie turned around with a smile and before he could react got hit with a right hook in the jaw. Frankie stumbled back but stayed up. Looking up to see Mac Frankie glared and charged at Mac tackling him to the ground.

Hearing the commotion the team rushed inside seeing Mac on the ground with a pissed of Frankie under him. Don pushed his way in pulling Mac off Frankie while one of Frankie's buddies helped Frankie up and held him back.

Don pulled Mac away as Frankie and his friends settled down they didn't want the principle involved Don pulled Mac outside while the team started off to the lockers. Once they were outside Don let go of Mac shirt and turned to look at him. "What the hell was that Mac?"

"None of your fucking business!" Mac said while trying to push past Don back into the school.

Don pushed Mac up against the school wall, "Okay that's enough now your going tell me what's going on and your going to tell me now!"

Mac looked at Don, "you really want to know what going on he said pushing Don off him. Ask Stella I'm sure she just give some sad weeping story about it not being her fault." Mac said and the walked off going into the school to his Math class were he sat next to Stella.

At the end of school Peyton was happy to gloat that Stella had been in their literature apparently she hadn't been in Mac's and hers math class either because no matter how mad he was he still seemed to worry about Stella. That was one of the things about Mac she couldn't understand how could he still care for Stella after thinking she had cheated on him.

Jess had let on to anyone that she was worried about Stella she had covered for her and said that she had told Jess that she wasn't going to be in the last period because she had something to do. Jess though was worried about Stella and knew if Stella didn't want anyone to find she'd hide in the girl's bathroom on C hall so that's where Jess was headed.

Stella was asleep in the first stall in the bathroom she had actually cried herself to sleep she woke up to a insistent knocking on the Stall and Jess's voice calling her name. She rubbed her eyes groggily and then finally couldn't take it anymore. "Jess I'm here just please quit banging on the door."

Jess froze about to knock on the Stall door again, "Stel I want to know what's going on right now."

Stella smiled a little bit at that Jess had been hanging around Don way to much she was starting to act like him. Stella picked herself up off the seat and opened the stall door and looked at jess.

Jess saw the tear stains on Stella, "Aw Stel, what happened?" Jess asked drawing her friend into a hug.

Stel started to cry more which she though was impossible she hugged her friend back and cried into her shoulder, "Jess I don't what happened that the problem", Stella said move a little bit away so she could look into her friends face.

"Should I get Lindsay?" Jess asks.

"No!" Stella says quickly, "and don't get Kendall either. I don't want to upset either of them ones giving birth to life and the others losing and don't want either to stress or worry about this."

"Okay", Jess says, "How about I drive to my house and me and you can talk about what happened at lunch between you and Mac because I know this has something to do with that."

Stella nods her head and they head off to the parking lot to Jess's car. Jess had already thought of this so Don was getting a ride with Mac and hopefully figuring out what was wrong with him.

Don and Mac were sitting in his living don was throwing a football up in the air and catching while Mac just sat there but lost light years away. Don sighed that was the problem with Mac is he wasn't really open with anyone except Stella. He also wouldn't tell anyone anything till he was good and ready and knowing him it would take weeks and by then the problem could have festered so much that the effects would be irreversible and the problem not fixable.

Don sat up from the middle of the couch he was laying and looked Mac and exasperated said, "Okay that's it what is your problem trust me if your parents weren't upstairs I'd be cussing you out now I want o know what's going on and what Frankie Mala and Stella has to do with it. Because one anything with Mala in it is just terrible and secondly I'm pretty sure me and Danny told that Jackass to stay away from her."

Mac snorts, "Well you obviously didn't tell her to stay away from him."

Don didn't know what Mac was talking about but he wasn't making a whole hell ofa lot of sense."

"Care to explain there Mac what the hell your talking about."

Mac to a drink from his coke and then sat back in the chair he was sitting in. "Friday my girlfriend instead of staying at home or going out with me. She went to my ex- girlfriends house and Made out with Frankie Mala on a futon in the living room."

Don sat there for a minute let what Mac said sink in, "Wait what Mac are you crazy you really think Stella would…"

"Don peyton had pictures it's kind of hard not to believe something when have hard proof."

Mac this is Stella were talking about anyways Peyton's a conniving bitch who knows what she did for all we know she could have drugged stella or found some who looks exactly like g=her. Though find someone who would actually kiss Mala must have been hard."

Mac sighs, "Don I'm serious Stella cheated on me and there was proof."

"No Mac you're wrong I know Stella so do you. You should know she would never do something like that."

"Whatever", Mac says and goes back to watching the TV all Mac could remember was that photo every time he closed his eyes all he all he could see was Stella and Frankie kissing on some damn futon.

Jess and Stella sat in her room Stella was sitting at the top of Jess's bed messing with the edge of a old quilt her grandmother had gave her. while Jess sat in a chair backwards looking at her friend studying the way she was trying not to cry. "Stella you know I'm your best friend now I need you to tell me what's going on."

Stella was close to tears she didn't want to go through this. She couldn't believe Mac would believe anything Peyton or Frankie might have said. And how could he think that Stella would cheat on him she loved him more than anything he was the only constant good thing in her life since she was little. He was her protector savior she would never hurt him.

" Mac came out of the school", Stella said her voice very slow because she was holding back her tears. "He came over to the picnic he wanted to talk to me I noticed he looked mad and I got worried and said okay. WE walked away from ever one and started accusing me of stuff shoving picture of me kissing Frankie in my hands. The problem is I don't remember kissing Frankie I don't remember anything from Friday night."

"Friday, isn't that the night you went over to Peyton's?" Jess asks remembering Stella telling her about the plans she made.

"Yeah and I can't remember a damn thing from that night."

Jess sits there and ponders this, "do you think Peyton has something to do with this."

"I'm almost certain of it her and Frankie must have done something to me drugged me or something."

Jess nods her head so what do we do confront Peyton or get the boys to beat it out of Frankie."

"Oh Jess I don't know I just wish this had never happened at all. Maybe we should sleep on it I'm sure we can figure something out tomorrow. Now come on I think we should be helping Lindsay set up that special Dinner for Kendall and Adam."

Jess smiled and the two girl jetted off to Lindsay and Stella's house they had it set up so they could make a romantic dinner for the couple they were going to set it out on the patio where adam and Kendall were suppose to show up at eight o' clock. There was going to be pasta with meat and tomato sauce, garlic bread, and salad with a light olive oil and vinegar dressing. Plus the drink of choice instead of red wine which they could buy yet was going to be grape juice or apple cider that actually tasted kind of good.

Stella made the Salad while Lindsay made the pasta nd Jess did the garlic bread and set the table. "So ", Lindsay says making sure the pasta was finished, "what exactly our you two hiding from me?"

Jess and Stella looked At each other then turned back to what they were doing, "what do you mean?" Stella asks faking dumb.

Lindsay smiled, "Stel, Jess I might pregnant but I'm not stupid."

Stella sighs, "exactly your pregnant and that's all you need to worry about."

Lindsay then just flipped her top, "Okay that's it every need's to stop walking on egg shell's around me. I'm not some fragile doll or incompetent I want to be included and right now so tell me what's going on or so help me god…"

"Okay calm down Linds well tell you … right Stel" Jess looked at Stella for confirmation.

Stella nodded her head , "yeah we'll tell you what's going on."

SO after everything was finally sat up and Adam and Kendall were out there enjoying the dinner the girls went into the living room where Stella and Jess filled Lindsay in on what was going. After Lindsay didn't know what to say she couldn't believe, "and you two were going to keep this from me?"

"We didn't want to worry you." Jess says apologetically.

"YOu two are my best friends I need to know when something like this is going on no more secrets no matter if I'm pregnant or not, deal."

"Deal", Stella and Jess said together.

"So what are you going to do about Peyton", Lindsay asks.

Stella shakes her head as if to try to forget it. I really don't know the worst part though is that Mac would believe that I would cheat on him yeah there's a picture but does really think that low of me."

"Of course not", Lindsay says pulling Stella into a hug the photo just confused him I'm sure he'll come to his senses" she says. Jess and Lindsay pull Stella into a group hug.

When Tuesday came around Stella didn't feel any better and she felt sick so Ron and Emily let her stay home as long as she promised to rest, drink lots of fluids, take a hot shower and have some soup while Ron went to work and Emily ran errands. Stella promised and immediately went back to bed and cried herself back to sleep while Lindsay got a ride from Danny to school.

Peyton could help the smile that came on her face when she over heard that Stella was coming to school she felt jumping for joy.

Frankie had finally had enough of it he was going to tell Mac what was going on sure he hated Taylor and held a grudge against Stella but he was a romantic he wasn't totally heartless.

So that Tuesday after school before Mac got to his car Mac heard someone yell, "Taylor!"

Mac turned to see Frankie mala walking up to him. "what do you want Mala?"

Frankie stood there he couldn't believe he was actually going to do some nice for the guy who tried to beat the crap out of him yesterday. "Look Taylor you know I hate you more than anything but I still actually care for Stella so you should know that the picture you saw didn't tell you the whole story." Mac just stood there listening so Frankie went on, "your ex Peyton she's a cold bitch she mixed a drug with alcohol and got Stella fucked she though I was you and I told her I was she thought she was kissing you and in the morning she couldn't remember a damn thing that happened that night Mac she had no idea what was going on. I suggest you fix this before you lose the best thing in your life."

"Mac?" Mac say wondering why Frankie actually called him by his first name.

"That is your name isn't Taylor? Go talk to Stella get your girl back before I change my mind and go all badass again."

Mac smiled and Jogged the way to his car hoping that it really wasn't to late to fix thing s with Stella .

Stella had whole bowl of soup a least a whole gallon of orange juice and two showers and she had slept most of the day and she still looked miserable curled up in her sheets on the living room couch with Lindsay as they watched Green Mile."

When the doorbell rang Stella was going to answer it when Lindsay ordered to sit back down as she went to the door to see who was there.

When Liondsay opened the door and saw Mac pure white rage engulfed her,"What are you doing here?"

Mac sighed he should have known Lindsay was going to find out. "look Linds I need to see Stella."

"yeah well she doesn't want to see you so go away."

Before Lindsay could close the door Mac caught, "Linds I really need to talk to her."

Lindsay smiled sweetly at him, "Mac don't make me call Jess to get her brothers over to escort back to your car" and Lindsay closed the door.

Lindsay smiled satisfied that took care of him when Lindsay got back to the living room she noticed Stella going to her room, "Hey Linds I'm going to go lay down for a while I'll be back later okay."

"Okay Stel hope you feel better."

Stella gives Lindsay a little a smile, "Yeah me too."

Stella laid down in her bed and in a few seconds was asleep.

Mac had went back to his house to get his ladder he had also asked Don to borrow his truck since Mac car was a little to short to carry the ladder. Mac leaned the ladder up against the side of the house. If Lindsay wasn't going to let Mac see Stella he was going to have to improvise to see her himself. When Mac got to the second story window he saw Stella was asleep so he pushed the window open he tried to maneuver in without waking her but crashed in.

Stella shot straight up bed and freaked when she saw Mac in a heap on the floor, "Mac! What the hell are you doing climbing through my window."

Mac held his head as it hit the floor first, "Linds sort of wouldn't let me in so I thought that maybe I tried to be romantic and use a ladder didn't exactly work very well."

Stella was confused, "Why were you trying to get in the house anyway I thought you hated me because you think I cheated on you."

Mac looked ashamed, "Stell I'm sorry I just that picture I couldn't get it out of my head I t was messing with my mind I guess. But today before I left school Frankie must have been on drugs because he told me the truth and what happened and I am so sorry. I just I guess I just am wanting something bad to happen you know waiting for the next shoe to drop this year has had a lot of them."

Stella gets down on the floor and puts her arms around makes neck leaning into, "Just sdo you know I'm very mad at you know but you hug makes me fell better so isthere anyway you stay for a while and hold.

Mac smiles and they lay in Stella's bed Mac on his back with Stella cuddled into his side her head on his chest.

It had been an hour and Stella still hadn't woken up Lindsay went to go check on she opened the door and saw the couple cuddled up she smiled and closed the door it seemed everything was happy in paradise again. Lindsay went back down stairs and immediately called Jess.

A/N: I am so sorry for the Delay but School and moving did not help me at a ll but thank you for waiting here's a cookie… mhmh chocolate chip. Please R & R thank you and goodnight it's like almost one thirty in the morning as I finish typing this.

A/N: Sorry that this Chapter took so long or that I took so long to update. R&R thank you.


	11. Kendall

CSI NY High School

Chapter 11:

It had been three months since Kendall had told them she was sick and they felt the months, weeks, and days looming on them. It was seven in the morning and Lindsay's alarm went off after hit it when her hand to shut it up then turning it off she got out of bed in when straight to the bathroom it seemed the story about pregnant women having to pee was true. Lindsay would then take a shower and put on some maternity close she was almost four months into her pregnancy and she was starting to show. It had been eleven weeks in eight more she figure out if the baby was a girl or boy. When Lindsay was done with her shower she usually heard Stella's alarm go off telling her it was seven that's when Stella usually got up and took her shower.

The girls would meet down stairs and eat breakfast this particular morning Lindsay was having a fruit bowl that had watermelon, grapes, strawberry's, peaches, pears, and pineapple. Also she was to have a whole bowl of cinnamon oatmeal. Stella was having a bowl of lucky charms cereal they both had a glass of milk then headed out the door to catch a ride to school with Mac.

Ron and Emily thought the girls carpooling with Mac would be a good idea. Mac would usually come to pick the girls up. Other times though Stella would drive and they would go get Mac.

Stella lately had been making Lindsay sit in front so if something happened she could tell Mac. The other's also thought it was a good idea. Lindsay just thought they were all being overprotective. Everyone in the group though just knew they were concerned they wanted the mom and baby to be okay even fantastic if possible.

When Mac pulled into the school parking lot they all got out of the car. Lindsay would run off to the courtyard to find Danny. Mac and Stella would stick together going to their lockers and dropping by Lindsay's so Stella could get Lindsay's books. Stella didn't want Lindsay carrying them and putting strain on her back.

When Lindsay go to the courtyard she would usually find Danny sitting under a tree next to a picnic table. Jess and Don usually sat together at the table . Jess had started tutoring Don since his grade in Anatomy had went down.

Lindsay sat down under the tree next to Danny who would wrap his arm around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. Mac and Stella would arrive a few minutes later and sit across from Don and Jess. Mac would be holding Stella's hand under the table.

Adam would usually show up next but he had been in the hospital for the past week. He would sit in an uncomfortable chair next to Kendall's bedside all day.

Kendall had been fine until a week ago when she collapsed on their way to Literature class. After that the doctors advised her mother to keep her in the hospital. So Adam stays with her everyday he barely goes home. The nurses had finally put a cot in the room for Adam to sleep on.

Today Sheldon was the last person to show up he slumped down next to Don on the bench in the corner.

Danny looked at Sheldon's sad face and asked, "What's wrong Doc?"

Sheldon laid his head on his hands and turned towards Danny. "Tamara broke up with me", Sheldon said dejectedly.

"Oh man I'm sorry", Don says giving Sheldon a pat on the back.

"Yeah she doesn't know what she's missing", Jess says.

The bell rang a couple minutes later and the group ran off to their economics class.

Since breaking up with Peyton in economics Mac sat in the back. When Mac and Stella walked in Peyton was facing front. Usually she was talking to Shelby Quinn and facing the door. They would walk in and Peyton would give them a death glare.

Class started up and Sinclair got up in front of the room and cleared his throat. "Class we have a new student today. I would like you all to meet Aiden Burn."

A girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and nicely tanned skin. Stood next to Sinclair in the front of the room. The girl wore black and lime green pants, a black Ramones t-shirt with a leather jacket, and a pair of red and black converse shoes.

"You can sit between Mr. Hawkes and Misses Quinn", Sinclair says.

Jess sits down between the two and puts her cameo green bag on the floor pulling out her books and a pen.

Shelby just dismissed the new girl with a shake of her head.

Sheldon though offered his hand, "Hi I'm Sheldon Hawkes most of my friends call me Sheldon or Doc."

Aiden smiled at Sheldon and shook his hand, "You already know my name and most of my friends call me Aiden."

When the bell rang telling them it was the end of class Sheldon looked to Aiden. "So what's your next class."

Aiden looked at the paper in her hands, "Anatomy with Mr. Hammerback."

Sheldon smiled ,"me too don't worry it's a great class and Mr. Hammerback is a very good teacher."

Aiden smiled and followed Sheldon to their next class he left Aiden with Mr. Hammerback so she could introduce herself.

When Mr. Hammerback announced she didn't have a lab partner Sheldon said she could tag along with him and Don.

Don looked at him, "doc you just broke up with your girlfriend you sure you're ready to start something."

Sheldon looked at Don, "Man I'm just be friendly don't get all worried about me just yet."

Aiden came and sat down opposite the two boys she smiled, "Hi I'm Aiden", she says and holds her hand out to Don.

Don to her hand , "Don Flack Jr.. nice to meet you."

Sheldon smiled, "So Aiden how about I introduce you to everyone. "Okay you see that boy up there with brownish blonde hair talking to the girl with long blonde hair. "

Aiden nodded her head looking at the couple who seemed to be together the girl seemed to be pregnant.

" That's Danny and Lindsay, Lindsay's pregnant their going to have a beautiful baby I just know it. Okay next over there you see the two girls one with curly hair the other long dark hair. That's Stella and Jess who is Don's girlfriend and the boy back there working with the she witch is Stella's boyfriend Mac."

"She witch?" Aiden questions seeing Peyton who was Mac's lab partner.

"Peyton" Don says, "She's evil I'm mean really evil she played a cruel game with Stella and Mac when he broke up with her and the only reason their still together is because the guy who is the scum of the earth Frankie told Mac the truth."

"Wow", Aiden says looking around the room, "So Mr. Hawkes were is your girlfriend."

Sheldon frowns, "You mean the one that broke up with me this morning."

Aiden grimaces, "Sorry I didn't know that sucks."

"Don't worry about it her name was Tamara she not in the class but maybe I'll show you her at lunch."

When the bell rang the students filed out going to the lunch room, common's area, and courtyard. Aiden was gone before Sheldon could ask if she had anyone to eat lunch with she said she had somewhere she needed to be. When they group got to the lunch room they sat together they didn't separate because both groups felt lonely without Adam and Kendall.

When it was almost the end of Lunch time Sheldon got up to throw his trash away there was a can close to their table so he went there. He got a tap on his shoulder and looked up from where he was throwing his trash away to see Aiden. "Hey" she said smiling, "So which of these people is that girlfriend of yours you talked about?"

Sheldon pointed his hand towards a rectangular table were Tamara sat talking to her friends. She looked over to Sheldon for a minute and when she did Aiden grabbed Sheldon's face and kissed him hard on the lips.

A few second later she lets go, "There that should make her jealous and if not at least you got a kiss from the new girl in front of the whole school," Aiden smiled and walked away.

Sheldon walked the few steps back to the table and sat down, "Okay Don now you can worry about me", Sheldon says dazed.

Jess smiles, "I like that girl."

After lunch everyone headed off to their respective classes it seemed Aiden had trigonometry with Don, Lindsay, and Jess the teacher was Mr. Lawler. The teacher sat Aiden next to jess who sat next to Lindsay don in front of her. Jess introduced herself and Lindsay and shook the girl's hand. "So that was quiet a show you had put on in the lunch room."

Aiden smiled, "Yeah well that Tamara girl needed to figure out she was missing out on a great guy and a pretty good kisser."

Jess smiled she definitely liked this girl.

When English came around Aiden had British lit. with Mrs. Keller where she met two more people in the group Mac and Danny., know all she needed to do was meet Stella, Kendall, and Adam.

When the class ended the group assembled in the courtyard, Jess invited Aiden but she said she had to get home. Her dad and siblings needed her.

Aiden's mom was the reason they moved here her dada had left her taking his kids. Aiden's mom had become an alcoholic and drug abuser. A few years ago her mother's brother had died her mom had taking hard being the oldest in her family her mom thought she was suppose to take care of them. So when her brother died she took hard a little too hard.

Aiden's dad thought it might get better but when it didn't and Aiden's mom almost burned down the house he had got her and her brothers and left. Aiden had two brothers, Kent and Kyle they were twins and they were both ten.

So the team met outside and got in two different groups driving to the hospital to see Kendall and Adam.

When they got to the hospital the got directed to room 109 the whole tam filed in when Kendall woke up. She smiled at the team and said, "Hey."

Everyone smiled back saying their hello's as well and waving hands sometimes.

"So how's school going?' Kendall asks. Adam looking at the team as well sitting next to Kendall's bedside holding her hand.

"Oh there's a new girl at school you'd like her Kendall she seems like a punk rocker", Jess says.

"Yeah and we think she has a little crush on Sheldon here", Don says smiling.

"What about Tamara?", Adam asks.

"She broke up with me this morning", Sheldon says.

Adam frown, "Well don't worry you're probably better off with out her."

So the group sat there talked about school and frivolous thing like the weather until it started to get really dark outside then they all said their goodbyes to Kendall and Adam and left to go home.

When Friday finally rolled around the group had decided they would sneak one of Kendall's favorite DVDs into the hospital watch it after all it had a television and DVD player. SO Stella picked the breakfast club out of her collection of DVD's and went down stairs to meet up with everyone else.

They had begged Aiden to come along saying Kendall wanted to meet her and she finally relented calling her dad at Lindsay's to tell him where she was going. When the team got there Kendall was awake with Dam by her side holding her hand. But his head was by her side asleep. She had put her finger to her lip and they promised to be Quiet.

They introduced Aiden to Kendall and the girls got along great . They became really good friends fast.

A hour into the visit Stella show Kendall what she brought and she immediately asked to watch it so Stella laid the disk in the DVD player. Halfway through the movie and Adam woke up they introduced him to Aiden and watched the rest of the movie.

When the movie ended everyone had to head home but promised to come back tomorrow even Aiden. Sheldon promised he'd carry her out to the car if he had too to get her there.

When the group left Kendall looked at Adam who was still holding her hand and watching the television. He was unconsciously rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

Kendall knew this was hard on Adam he never left her side not even when she was asleep. She loved him for it but also hated it she didn't want him to have to go through losing her.

All the nurses thought Adam was the cutest and most perfect boyfriend anyone could have. He cared for her through everything.

Adam sat there watching he actually didn't know what it was. He just wanted to be there so he could comfort Kendall. Adam knew that everyone seemed to worry has this was going to affect him but all he could see was Kendall.

Adam always got the feeling that no one understood him but then Kendall came along and finally after a few weeks or months took a interest in him. She understood him she was like him and the best was she loved him and he loved her. But soon that would be over and Kendall his angel would be gone and he would be left alone.

"Adam?" Adam heard his name and looked from the TV to his girlfriend. She had a pained expression on her face "could you call the doctor?"

Adam rushed to the door and called for a nurse and the doctor.

It was week sixteen of Lindsay's pregnancy and the second trimester had started. Lindsay kept a notebook on her night stand it had pictures of her and the ultrasounds. She also wrote how she handle the pregnancy and her diet. They called it a pregnancy journal Stella had told her she should keep one so she made one. Lindsay wrote in it every night and sometimes in the morning if she didn't have to run to the bathroom.

Lindsay couldn't believe it three more weeks and she would find out the sex of the baby. Danny said he didn't care as long as it was healthy. He also said if it was a girl she couldn't date till she was 40. Lindsay knew he secretly wanted a boy but wouldn't be disappointed if it was a daddy's girl.

Danny got home laid his backpack in his room and sat down on the couch to watch a game with his brother who was sitting in an armchair eating chips and salsa. Danny had just got back from a job interview he was hoping to have a part time job after school as a mechanic at one of the close by shops. He wanted to save some money up for him, Lindsay, and the baby.

Maybe if he got enough him and Lindsay could get a little apartment of their own he would certainly help with the baby. It was still sort of surreal to Danny he was going to be a dad. Him and Lindsay were having a baby they were going to be parents. Danny smiled at the thought of how great they could be together with a baby to complete their family.

Mac laid on his couch Stella next to him his arm around her waist the laid there watching some Sci-Fi show he didn't understand.. He was just content to be there with Stella Peyton had finally given up on trying to tear them apart and gotten over it. Mac looked at Stella and smiled she was completely clueless so absorbed in the show. Mac held her closer and kiss her cheek.

Stella smiled when she felt a kiss land on her cheek and looked back at Mac. "Bored already Mac?"

Mac shrugs, "I can get through it as long as you here."

Stella turns her body towards him, "Well would you rather do."

A second alter Stella's lips are caught in a passionate kiss.

Jess sat in her room talking on the phone with Aiden while her brother arm wrestled downstairs. Jess was reassuring Aiden that Sheldon was over Tamara and that their relationship if they had one wouldn't be some rebound thing. Jess knew the girl seemed confident to everyone but sometimes she was a little insecure.

Aiden smiled while she talked to Jess on the phone her brothers were eating dinner with her dad they were all in the living room watching some manly movie like Die hard or Terminator. Aiden shook her head listened to Jess tell her more about Sheldon.

Don and Sheldon were outside on the driveway. Don needed some practice on shooting hoops and Sheldon needed someone to talk to so they made a compromise Sheldon could talk while the played a game.

"So do you think I should ask her out?" Sheldon asked.

Don dribbled the ball around, " I don't know Sheldon she seem sort of Punk is that really your type."

Sheldon smiled and tried to doge the ball as Don threw it, " I don't really have a type", Sheldon says and catches the ball as bounces of the rim.

Don curses under his breath, "Well are you sure you're over what's here name…Tamara."

"Positive", Sheldon says and shoots the ball getting nothing but net.

Don get the ball," then yeah you should definitely go for it. I think you two would make a cute couple."

So+ that Friday after school Sheldon asked Aiden if he could talk to her for a minute alone. She smiled and said sure following him over to a secluded spot.

Sheldon was nervous Aiden was different then most girls Sheldon knew and was scared what she would say or do if he asked her out and she didn't feel like that towards him. "I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe… and if you don't that fine.. If you would go see a movie with me this Saturday."

Aiden smiled and slid a strand of her behind her ear it kept falling in her face, "I would love to."

Sheldon looked her in the eyes and saw excitement and truth there and he smiled, "Really that's fantastic when would you like me to pick you up."

Aiden thought about it, her brothers went to sleep at seven thirty and then her dad would have no problem with her going out, "How about eight".

"Perfect" Sheldon said then Danny called their names and the rushed back to the group to go see Adam and Kendall.

When they go to the hospital though they were aloud to see Kendall one of the nurses took Adams homework to give to him and then shooed them out.

Nobody knew what was going on but left worried a bout their friends.

The weekend went pretty much the same way when someone came to see them they would get shooed away.

Then Monday rolled around and they finally got to see their friends. Stella gasped as she walked into the room, "Kendall" the girl on the bed looked nothing like their kiss ass friend. She seemed weak and vulnerable like she'd given up. The girl on the bed had done everything but given up she was still fighting she just wasn't winning her opponent was strong.

Adam just sat there gave her support got her whatever she needed.

It had been 5 months now since Kendall had told everyone about her cancer and their last few days together were looming. Aiden had became a main fixture in the group. Aiden and Sheldon were becoming a big item they had been going out for almost 2 weeks which might not have been big in a grand scheme but they really connected.

Everyone liked Aiden she seemed to really get along with all of them. Well once you got past her rough edges.

Adam seemed to be getting worse as the days went by he almost looked as bad as Kendall. Who was still holding up her humor even after all this.

Lindsay was getting big she was about six months pregnant and almost to the end of Junior year another week and all the kids would be one year closer to getting out of high school.

Stella and Mac were both doing great the only thing crimping anybody's style was they had to study for exams. Which always sucked but unless you were a senior you had to take them. They had one in all four classes math, Literature, Anatomy, and Economics.

The worst one for Don was of course Anatomy most of his time with Jess lately was spent studying. Mac and Stella though were studying on their own because if they studied together they would get distracted. Aiden and Sheldon were doing very well Aiden was still behind so Sheldon was helping her catch up getting ready for exams. Lindsay and Danny were also studying for exams Lindsay was doing okay but Danny was struggling with everything on his mind.

The last two days before the end of school was the days of exams. 1st and 3rd period the first day and 2nd and 4th the next day. So Thursday they went to Economics and Math class for their exams and the second day they went to Anatomy and Literature.

Adam had to come to class those two days he was miserable and irritable the whole time.

After school Friday the team went to the hospital glad that Junior year was over. Adam immediately took his position back sitting next to Kendall holding her hand. The rest of the group noticed two new people who Kendall told them were her parents.

The first a thin woman with blonde hair and blue eyes she smiled politely at the kids even they could see though that it was fake. The pain in the woman's eyes showed clearly through, this had to be killing her.

The man held the woman firmly by the waist. He wore glasses had green eyes and thinning but still evident brown hair. He smiled shyly at the team he seemed to be holding it together better then his wife masking the pain with a look of bravado on his face.

Hours later Kendall sat in her bed laughing while Stella told her about how she hugged Peyton before she left. "Kendall it was the perfect timing she got so mad . When I let her go she was so mad she stood frozen her face turned so red."

Kendall shakes her head, "Stella you really should stop baiting her Peyton's crazy, remember."

Stella roll her eyes, "Kendall she's playing on amateur high school pranks but guess what were not in high school now she's not going to do anything."

Everyone sat there smiling they all just wanted life to stay like it was at the moment, happy.

Stella sat in the living room waiting for Lindsay. Stella had woken up and six and couldn't fall asleep. It was Saturday so Stella opted for watching re-runs of MacGyver.

MacGyver was a show from the mid 80's that Emily liked and Stella had grown fod of watching it.

Lindsay woke up to hear bombs going off in her living room so either she woke up in an alternate universe or Stella was awake. Lindsay yawned and stretched and then walked straight to the bathroom. Lindsay's morning sickness had gotten better since the beginning of her pregnancy but she still had to a pee a lot more than normal.

Jess knocked on the door to Stella nad Lindsay's house on her second knock Stella opened the door. Stella was wearing a pair of red and black flannel pants and a white tank top. Her feet were bare except for the neon blue toenail polish Kendall had conned into letting her paint them.

Jess smiled at the color of Stella toes, "You too, huh?"

Stella looked to where Jess was staring and laughed, "Yeah Kendall said it was my color I think she was just trying to justify why this color was invented.

Jess laughed, "You're lucky mine are neon green."

The girls laughed as Jess came in , "Well Lindsay's are a orange color."

Jess smiles and sits down next to Stella. "Well at least she didn't rope the guys into it."

Stella smiles, "You haven't seen Adam's multi colored toenails?" Stella says.

This statement causes a fit of laughter from the girls. The calm down just a s Lindsay comes down the stairs. Lindsay was wearing a not so baggy t-shirt. With a pair of grey sweatpants and pink slippers. "What our you two gossiping about now?"

"Nothing kiddo I was just telling Jess about Adam's multicolored toes."

Lindsay smiled remembering last night everyone except Stella' Lindsay, and Don had left. When Kendall asked Don if she could paint his toenails he almost gave in but politely declined. So Adam let Kendall paint his toenails as long as it made her happy.

Kendall had five different colors, Hot pink, Neon blue, green, and orange And the last was her favorite and most typical black.

"so what's up why is everyone gathering in the living room? Oh no please tell me there isn't another surprise this year has already had enough surprises."

"Nothings wrong", Jess says smiling, "I just wanted to se how you were doing and… Stella what the heck are you watching.?"

Stella looks at the TV, "Oh… umm it's called MacGyver I sort of got hooked on since Emily always watches it."

Lindsay shakes her head, "Stell you know you can call her mom right."

Stella smiles shyly, "Force of habit."

"Huh, other than the hair that guy's kind of cute" Jess says.

Lindsay sit in the armchair on the right side of the couch, "My mom loves him she used to watch him in a soap called General hospital his name was Jeff Webber."

There wan another knock on the door Stella sighed but went to open it. Stella opened the door to see a man with very short hair and blue sparkling eyes. "Austin!" Stella yelled and threw her arms around the man's neck hugging him.

Jessica and Lindsay heard Stella yell and ram they smiled when they saw Mac's older brother.

Jess and Lindsay gave Austin hugs to, "So where's Mac?" Jess asked.

Austin smiles, "He saw me when I got home and then fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him back up again. "So all the girls are here, where's Kendall?"

The girls frown , "How about we go for a ride Austin?' Stella says knowing they had to take Austin to the hospital.

"Austin!" Kendall yelled seeing the man who was coming to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"Me! Kendall your in a hospital bed the girls told me what's going on."

Kendall frowns, "Sorry I know should of told you but…"

"Hey don't worry about I'm just glad I get to see you. The marines gave me two weeks off so you don't worry I'll be here whenever you need anytime of day."

Kendall smiled and The sleeping boy beside her woke up. Adam rubbed his eyes, "What's going on what did I miss?'

Austin laughs, "Adam nice to see that your finally awake."

"Austin, Mac told me you were coming home soon for a visit, How are you?"

Austin shakes Adams hand, "Good man though I got to say you look like hell."

Jess, Stella, and Lindsay walked in at that moment all laughing and smiling.

"Kendall!" Stella said giving her a hug.

Kendall laughed, "Stell you saw me last night what's with the hugging."

Stella smiled, "I thought you might need one everybody always needs a hug."

Mac yawned waking up from a very restless sleep he had wanted to stay up and hang out with Austin but he had waited so long for his brother to get home he was too tired . Mac kept waking up through the night he kept having dreams about when he would go into the marines. He went off to war and died and his parents, Austin, or Stella got a note that he was gone he kept waking right after they opened the letter. The look on all their faces made his heart ache.

Mac decided to get dressed and go see Kendall he hoped she was doing okay today lately she had been have more than painful headaches.

When Mac reached the hospital everyone was already there including Austin. Mac walked in and smiled sitting next to Stella.

Adam watched as Kendall's eyes closed in pain hr body shaking he wanted to cry. The guys were coming by soon the knew that today was probably Kendall's last day. The whole week Kendall had been delirious and in pain they kept giving her more morphine actually a nurse was scheduled to come soon and check on Kendall.

As Stella got in Austin's car she felt numb lately Kendall hadn't even known who anyone was and she screamed out in pain. Stella had to leave the room on more than one occasion. She just couldn't take one of her best friend's in that kind of pain.

Mac sat in the back of Austin's car with Stella, knowing how this was affecting her he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Stella laid her head on Mac's shoulder while he laid his chin on top of hers. Quickly Mac gave Stella a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart everything's going to be okay."

Stella snuggled closer into Mac she laid her arm around him and shielded her face in the crook of his neck.

Austin smiled at the two in his back seat they were so cute together he was happy they had finally got together.

Lindsay sat in the passenger seat of Austin's car she was very silent, Stella had been watching her a lot lately. Stella thought the stress she was having lately would make her go into premature labor.

Lindsay though had been strangely silent for the past week she knew she should n]be happy she was going to have a baby. They had found out the last time she was at the doctor's that it was going to be girl. Lindsay though was depressed one of her best friend's a girl she though of as a great if sometimes annoying little sister.

Since Austin and Mac had picked up Stella and Lindsay. Don had decided to use his mom's car and picked up Jess, Sheldon, and Aiden.

When the group got there every one was solemnly quiet knowing that this might be the last few minutes they would have with their friend.

Kendall was asleep but every so minutes you would see her face contort into pain lasting only a few second and then go back to peace but it made everyone's heart wrench every time it happened.

Don, Mac, and Austin stood in the cafeteria of the hospital.

Don was holding a Styrofoam cup of coffee gently sipping. Don didn't know how to handle what was going on. One of his long time friends was dying and he could do absolutely nothing about it.

Mac stood next to Don leaning against a can machine. Mac didn't want to go back in there. His heart was breaking not only for Stella but also himself. Kendall had been one of those people that no matter how bleak the day was when you were around her you could see the silver lining. She was one of the most important people in his life and she was dying.

Austin was at the counter he was getting some food for Adam knowing the boy probably hadn't eaten all day. The boy looked like he had been through a tornado. His hair was in disarray and spiked up all around. His clothes were all wrinkly and his eyes were blood shot he looked like he would break any moment. If it hadn't been such direr circumstances Adam would have looked really comical.

Austin thanked the lady behind the counter and took the tray that had a sandwich, chips, blue jell-o, and cherry coke. He picked up the other two boys and made their way back up to Kendall's room.

The rest of the group sat in the room they didn't talk most of the girls were a heartbeat away from crying this was hitting everyone really hard.

At eight Kendall's parents showed up when Kendall had known she was close to die she wanted her parents make sure to say goodbye and then she would get injected that way it wouldn't be prolonged and should would be able to lessen how much pain she would have to go through.

Adam sat there after everyone said goodbye and watched as the took a needle and injected a liquid into the IV attached to Kendall's arms the stuff going straight into her veins. Adam laid his head and Kendall's and wept he gave her forehead a kiss as her life slipped away. Everyone clung to each other and watched as one of their best friends left the land of the living.

A/N: Okay so this is the chapter before the last Now I might write a sequel but I don't know lately I've been super busy so we'll see! Read and Review please I would love to hear what you think good or bad. ;D


	12. Epilogue

CSI:NY High School

Chapter 12:Epilogue

Stella was in her room she was looking at a picture she had taken last Friday. A lot had happened this year and the picture showed what was missing and what had been added.

The picture had been taken in Danny and Lindsay's new apartment. They decided to live together and raise the baby. Stella was sure Danny would ask Lindsay to marry him soon.

In the picture stood a group of friends different expressions on their faces. From left to the right stood. Samantha Flack who was Don's little sister she was smiling brightly. The Adam who didn't seem to be able to smile anymore. Samantha feeling for Adam had slung her arm around his shoulders in a friendly type hug. Right next to them two was Aiden in Sheldon who were hugging and smiling at the camera. Sheldon' arms were securely wrapped around his new girlfriend.

In the middle stood Lindsay and Danny who held a bundle of pink blankets in his hand. A beautiful baby girl with blue eyes and a turf of blonde hair stared in awe at her aunt from the picture. Her name was Lucy Kendall Messer.

Next to them were Don and Jess, Jess stood in front of her boyfriend his arms securely wrapped around her waist. Then came Austin and Mac both smiling. Mac's head was under his brother's arm who had his little brother in a head lock.

Stella smiled at the picture then slid into the new album photo she got. She had bought it a week ago on a whim. Stella had decided to take pictures and make a photo album for Lucy so she would have memento's of her life and memories.

Stella heard the horn of a car outside her room and ran to the window to see Austin down there smiling up at her Mac was with her she smiled and ran down the stairs to her friends.

Austin smiled and opened the door to the driver seat for Stella. He had promised Stella when they were younger he would teach her to drive. Then he got shipped off to the Marine's before he had a chance. So today Stella was going to drive his car.

All three were heading to the park where everybody else already was including Samantha. When Austin, Mac, and Stella got there everyone was on a blanket next to a big oak tree they were laughing and having fun well except for Adam who sat by a corner of the blanket he kept picking up blades of glass and tearing them into shreds. Samantha sat right next to him she was playing with Lucy. Lucy was smiling and gurgling.

Lindsay and Danny sat next to each other leaning against a tree. Opposite Danny and Lindsay sat Don and Jess. Don was sitting with Jess laying in front of him her right arm supporting her head while she laughed and talked with Linds and Danny.

Sheldon and Aiden sat on another side of the blanket they were just admiring the park. It was a beautiful day sunny and the sky was clear. It was warm with a little breeze every now and then. Mac and Stella sat down next on the side everyone was smiling and seemed happy.

Austin on the other hand went over to a statue hw was only sitting there five minutes. When a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and a beautiful smile walked up behind him. The girl was wearing a blue tee, a pair of jeans, and combat boots, "well if it isn't Austin Taylor."

Austin spun around to face the girl, "Janet Carter, what are you doing here?"

"You know me two weeks off and I couldn't miss the opportunity to come see you in your natural habitat. Like you said you were born in Chicago but your definitely a boy from New York. Austin smiled and held his hand out, "Want to go on a walk."

The girl nodded and slid her hand in his and they started off for the pond at the the side of the park.

Sam looked at Adam then leaned over and slightly nudged him in the shoulder. Adam looked up bewildered to see her smiling at him, "did you just push me?"

Sam narrows her eyes mischief in them, "what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Sam asks playfully.

Adam get up running a hand through his hair and walks away.

Sam slumps back next to the tree what was wrong with that boy couldn't he see she was trying to be his friend.

Stella comes over and sits down next to her she had watched the whole scene she liked Sam and knew she was trying to help the problem was Adam didn't seem to want it. "Don't take it personally Sam he's just really in a bad place right now.

"Yeah well I'm trying to help but all he ever does is act like I'm some stupid nuisance."

Stella smiles, "Just give him some time be patient he'll come around. Kendall's death was hard on all of us but he loved her deeply and her being gone has hit him the hardest he has broken heart and that doesn't heal overnight."

Mac walks over to the girls smiling and puts his hand out for Stella to take. They say goodbye to Sam and Mac leads Stella over to a bench.

They sit down and Stella smiles, "okay what's so secretive boyfriend 'O' mine."

Mac looks at his girlfriend confused by her choice of words, "Sorry to much Buffy the Vampire Slayer ."

She lays her hands on his shoulder and the lightly leans her head on them, "so what's up?" Stella asks.

"Danny is going to ask Lindsay to marry him and wants me to be best Man."

Stella's smile brightens and she hugs Mac, "that's great so when is he going to ask her?"

Mac smirks, "I'm best man I can't tell you that."

Stella playfully hit his shoulder, "that's not fair I want to know."

Mac laughs, "Don't worry he going to propose today you won't have to wait long."

"So this is Lucy's first trip to the park?" Sheldon asks.

"Yep and she loves it" Lindsay says.

"She loves everything", Danny says giving Lindsay a smile.

"That's one of the best things about children their curious about everything and just basically love life it gives you a new perspective", Jess says.

Lucy looked up at from the end of the blankets where she had moved, she saw her family and smiled.

This was definitely life everyone was happy, healthy, and together they could get through anything.


End file.
